Please, Look At Me!
by V3Yagami
Summary: Persahabatan yang berawal dari rival, perasaan cinta yang berawal dari rasa benci, itulah yang terjadi kepada ke 6 remaja SMA, berbagai macam perasaan tercampur dibenak mereka yang masih labil.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeiiii, ketemu lagii, rencananya sih bikin cerita baru setelah lebaran, tapi ternyata sampais aat itu aku g ada kegiatan yang jelas, akhirnya salurkan aja kesini...hhehehehee...

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

'_Tahukah kamu hal yang paling aku benci didunia ini? Yaitu berpisah dengannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dengannya, bahkan, aku rela melakukan cara kotor agar dapat membuatnya menyukaiku, tapi semua itu berubah, ketika 'dia' memaksa menerobos masuk kedalam hatiku.' _

Sakura POV

Tahun pertama masuk SMA membuatku berdebar-debar, apalagi aku berhasil masuk SMA yang sama dengan laki-laki yang sangat kusukai dari kecil, Naruto. Aku sangat menyukainya, dia laki-laki periang dan bersemangat, dan selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih, dulu dia selalu menyemangatiku kalau aku sedang sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Aku berdiri didepan gerbang dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, dan tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Narutooo." Aku menyapanya dengan semangat, dan diapun menoleh kearahku lalu menghampiriku, dan seperti biasa, dia selalu merangkulku.

"Hai, Sakuraaa, ternyata kau juga masuk sini." Dia merangkulku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Aah, Naruto hentikan, nanti rambutku berantakan." Kataku sambil mendorongnya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendorongnya, ingin sekali aku berjalan dengannya sambil berangkulan agar murid-murid yang lain mengira kami berpacaran.

"Hahaha, iya iya maaf, kamu tetap terlihat cantik kok." Puji Naruto sambil merapikan rambutku. "Oh iya Sakura, aku masuk duluan yah, katanya tempat duduk pria dan wanita dipisah, kita harus cepat, kalau tidak nanti tidak dpat tempat duduk diacara penerimaan murid baru."

"Ya, ayo kita balapan Naruto." Kataku sambil berlari.

"Heh, kau menantang yah."

Kamipun berlari menuju ruang upacara penerimaan murid baru, tempat duduk pria dan wanita memang benar-benar dipisah, aku melihat Naruto duduk diurutan satu dari depanku, aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman barunya, dia memang hebat bias sangat cepat mendapatkan teman, sedangkan aku, aku belum dapat teman sama sekali, karena aku berfikir aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa selain Naruto, tapi ternyata itu salah, Naruto pun memiliki banyak teman selain aku.

"Ehm, Maaf, apa kursi ini kosong?"

Ada yang mengajakku berbicara, ketika aku melihat siapa itu orangnya, dia wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sangat cantik, bahkan aku sempat terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

"Ah…iya kosong kok." Kataku dengan gugup.

Wanita itu langsung menduduki tempat kosong itu. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga, kau boleh memanggilku Hinata." Katanya yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Aku Sakura Haruno, kau juga boleh memanggilku Sakura." Jawabku dengan tersenyum, dia adalah teman pertamaku di SMA ini, sewaktu di SMP aku tidak punya teman, bahkan aku selalu ditindas, tapi aku tidak pernah bersedih karena ada Naruto disampingku dan selalu melindungiku.

"Lihat Sakura, tahun ini dibuka oleh murid yang nilainya paling tinggi saat ujian masuk sekolah ini." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh ya?" kataku yang tidak tertarik, bahkan aku tidak melihat siapa yang berpidato didepan, pandanganku hanya terfokus pada sosok Naruto yang sedang mengamati orang berpidato itu.

Acara penerimaan murid barupun selesai, aku keluar untuk melihat dimana kelasku, ternyata aku masuk kelas 1-1, kelas 1-1 itu kelas orang-orang pintar, Naruto dan Hinata pun masuk kelas yang sama denganku, aku sangat senang bisa satu kelas lagi dengan Naruto, ditambah lagi Hinata teman pertamaku juga masuk kelas yang sama. Aku berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju kelasku, tanpa disadari aku menubruk seseorang yang sedang berjalan didepanku.

BRUUK

"Kyaaa, aduuuh duuh." Aku merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh, lalu dengan cepat aku berdiri dan memarahi orang itu. "Kamu! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Memangnya tuhan tidak menciptakan mata untukmu! Menyebalkan!" setelah puas memarahinya aku melanjutkan lompatanku kekelas.

Normal POV

Laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu bengong ketika wanita berambut pink itu yang menubruknya, justru dialah yang memarahinya, seharusnya dialah yang harus marah karena dia melompat-lompat di koridor. Dia memandangi Sakura yang pergi tanpa mengetahui siapa yang dia tabrak.

"Tuan Sasukeee…apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya para wanita yang mengerebuti.

"Hn, sudah aku tidak apa-apa, tapi tolong, jangan sentuh aku." Kata Sasuke dengan sangat dingin.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dan melihat gadis yang menubruknya tadi sedang bercanda ria dengan laki-laki berambut pirang, dia tidak peduli, dia menempatkan dirinya ditempat duduk yang dia pilih yaitu didekat jendela.

"Ah, lihat orang itu, dia Sasuke Uchiha yang tadi pagi berpidato di acara penerimaan murid baru." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu? Apa menariknya orang itu?" kata Sakura.

"Dia sangat hebat, aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya." Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Hahahaha, kalau kamu aku yakin pasti bisa berteman dengan siapa saja." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum, dan dengan saat yang bersamaan Sakura melihat Hinata muncul dipintu kelas.

"Ah, Hinataaaa kesiniii." Panggil Sakura, Hinata menghampiri Sakura dengan malu-malu. "Naruto, kenalkan ini Hinata, Hinata, ini temanku dari kecil Naruto.

"H…hai, salam kenal." Sapa Hinata.

"Hai, salam kenal juga." Sapa Naruto kembali.

Naruto POV

Dari dulu, aku memang tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganku terhadap Sakura, aku sangat menyayanginya, ketika dia memperkenalkanku pada temannya, aku berfikir harus dekat dengannya agar Sakura tidak salah bergaul.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut klub apa? Jangan ikut yang berbahaya yah." Kataku meyakinkan agar Sakura aman.

"Hhhmm, apa ya, aku masih bingung. ..kalau kamu?" Tanya Sakura terhadapku.

"Aku mau masuk klub basket." Ucapku sambil nyengir.

"OOhhh, kalau begitu aku mau menjadi manajernya, agar aku bisa melayanimu." Ucap Sakura dengan riang. "Hinata, kamu mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Ng..a…aku, tapi aku tidak mengerti jadi manajer." Ucap Hinata yang malu-malu.

"Tida apa, Sakura bisa mengajarimu, dia sangat hebat kalau soal urusan begitu, iya kan?" kataku sambil memegang kepala Sakura.

Normal POV

Hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto begitu alami, sehingga Hinata langsung menangkap hubungan mereka, dia tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, karena dia pikir sudah pasti Sakura dan Naruto berpacaran.

"Ng…apa dikelas ini ada yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya salah satu cewek yang datang kekelas.

"Ya, dia disini." Jawab Naruto.

Cewek itu melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiam diri, dan memberinya hadiah atas masuknya Sasuke ke sekolah ini.

"Ng…Sa…tuan Sasuke, terimalah hadiah dariku, aku membuatnya tadi malam." Ucap wanita itu dengan gugup, Sasuke menerima benda itu, sarung tangan hasil rajutan yang sangat rapih, lalu sang wanita langsung pergi karena saking groginya, Sasuke melihat kearah sarung tangan itu, lalu mengangkat sarung tangan itu dan membidiknya ketempat sampah, dilemparnya sarung tangan itu dan tepat masuk ke tempat sampah.

Perbuatan Sasuke tidak emmbuat yang lainnya heran, karena memang begitu lah karakternya, pangeran es yang sadis, tapi tidak bagi Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sangat terkejut melihat perbuatan Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk membuat sarung tangan seperti itu? Kalau aku dari pada susah payah membuatkannya untukmu! Lebuh baik aku mengangoni anak bebek disawah!" bentak Sakura dan sehabis membentaknya dia kembali pada Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura…kau keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto.

"Biar saja! Aku benci melihat laki-laki seperti dia." Jawab Sakura dengan nada besar seolah sengaja agar Sasuke mendengarnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. "Hei wanita aneh!" panggil Sasuke. "Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Dari tadi kau membentakku dengan seenaknya."

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh membentakmu?" ucap Sakura yang menolak pinggang.

"Kau, akan menyesal membuatku malu didepan kelas." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dahi Sakura.

"Aku tidak takut! Hanya banci yang beraninya dengan perempuan!" tantang Sakura.

"Su…sudah sudah sudah." Pisah Naruto yang berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. "Sasuke, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Sakura yah."

"Jadi dia pacarmu? Kalau pilih pacar sebaiknya yang elit sedikit, bukan kera liar seperti ini." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa! Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" bentak Sakura yang tubuhnya ingin menyerang Sasuke tapi ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Kera liar, kau memang pantas dapat julukkan seperti itu." Ejek Sasuke kembali, entah mengapa sepertinya Sasuke menikmati ejekannya dan menikmati kalau Sakura marah-marah padanya.

"Aaarrrgghhh, berisik sekali siih! Kalian kalau ingin berkelahi diluar saja sana! Mengganggu tidurku saja!" bentak laki-laki yang terbangun dari tidurnya dipojokkan kelas.

"Shikamaru! Disini kau rupanya, cepat keruang kepala sekolah! Kau ini malas sekali, heran kenapa nilai-nilaimu bagus!" teriak wanita berambut pirang sambil menjewer telinga laki-laki itu.

"Aaww, Ino sakit." Rintih Shikamaru.

"Ahahaha, maaf yah, kalian lanjutkan saja pertengkaranya, ayo cepat Shikamaru!" ucap Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam melihat pertengkarannya dipotong oleh suara Shikamaru, kemudian mereka saling pandang lagi dan mulai memaki satu sama lain.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Kera!" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa, kau yang melihatku dasar banci!"

"Cewek gila"

"psycho!"

"Dada rata!"

"Apaaa! Kau…" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kehabisan kata-kata? Kuperingatkan padamu! Aku tidak akan segan-segan walaupun kau wanita." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

"Cukup! Aku rasa kau sudah melebihi batas." Potong Naruto yang memegang tangan Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan kencang, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka keluar kelas, dan menutup pintu kelas dengan sangat kencang.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Kau lupa janjiku? Aku akan selalu melindungimu kan." Ucap Naruto memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

Hinata menyaksikan adegan itu dengan tersenyum, tapi merasa sesak di dadanya.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari hebatnya pertarungan mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa itu adalah awal dari hubungan persahabatan yang sangat erat untuk mereka. Naruto yang periang, Hinata yang pemalu, Sakura yang enerjik dan egois, Sasuke tuan muda berhati dingin, Shikamaru yang pemalas dan Ino yang dewasa. Hubungan dengan karakter yang saling bertolak belakang, namun membuat sebuah tali persahabatan yang indah pada akhirnya.

* * *

sedikit yah, habis aku bingung mau nerusin apa ngga yah cerita ini...

mau bikin sesuatu yang baru aja, mau bikin Sakura dan Sasuke jadi musuh, habis aku selalu bikin cerita dimana Sakura dan Sasukenya gampang jatuh cinta, kali ini aku mau buat Sakura yang susah buat jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, dan Sasukenya tuh yang mati-matian ngejar Sakura..(looh? kok ngasih spoiler?)...

hahahahahhaa, gitu deh pokoknya, diterusin atau ngga, kita lihat nanti yaah, tapi kalau para pembaca suka, dengan senang hati saya akan meneruskannya...^^

hohohohoho...salam hangat...

mmuuaaahhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Dikelas yang mulai sepi karena seluruh murid pergi ke lapangan basket untuk memulai pelajaran olah raga, olah raga kali ini sekalian memberi kesempatan bagi para siswa yang ingin bergabung di klub basket dan para siswi yang ingin menjadi manajernya.

Naruto berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil baju olah raganya yang tertinggal, ketika dia sampai dikelas, dia bertemu Hinata yang sedang membetulkan sepatunya di bangku.

"Loh? Hinata? Kok kamu masih disini?" Tanya Naruto yang terheran.

"Ah, Naruto… iya aku agak telat, soalnya tadi aku harus membantu guru membawakan kertas-kertas keruangannya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangannya bareng?" ajak Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa, memangnya kenapa?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersampingan menuju tempat lapangan basket digedung olah raga, begitu mereka sampai, Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dengan wajah tersipu, Sakura melamun melihat pemandangan teman kecilnya sekaligus laki-laki yang dicintainya berbicara dengan asiknya bersama teman pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, maaf ya aku lama." Ucap Hinata yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa." Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang canggung. "Kamu…kok bisa bersama Naruto?"

"Ah, tadi kami bertemu dikelas secara tidak sengaja." Jawab Hinata yang malu-malu.

Keadaan mereka berdua mulai terasa canggung, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Ng, Sakura…apa kau dan Naruto…pacaran?" Tanya Hinata yang gugup.

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, dia menjawabnya dengan ragu.

"Ti…tidak, kami tidak pacaran." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Ha? Ternyata begitu, aku pikir kalian pacaran, ternyata tidak, hehehee." Ucap Hinata yang tersipu dan terdengar senang itu.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tersipu seperti itu, Sakura merasa resah, dia memikirkan hal-hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi.

"Sakuraaa!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang bersama anak laki-laki yang lainnya untuk tes masuk klub basket.

"Lihat aku yaaaa." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto secara tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu lembut menatap Naruto. Sasuke merasa aneh, jantungnya sekilas berdegup kencang melihat wajah wanita berambut pink itu.

"Narutooo, berjuanglaaah!" teriak Sakura menyemangato Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata melihat kearah Sakura dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi kamu enak yah, bisa menyemangati Naruto dengan tanpa beban." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Hhmm….tidak begitu, Hinata…dia hanya menganggapku teman kecilnya saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Kalau begitu….bolehkah aku menyukainya?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata, dia sangat kaget, ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan teman pertamanya.

"Sakura awaaas!" teriak Hinata yang langsung memeluk Sakura, Sakura yang bengong tidak menyadari adanya bola basket yang meluncur kearah wajahnya, karena Hinata memeluknya, jadi Hinata lah yang terkena bola itu.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Sakura kepada Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Seluruh murid mengelilingi Sakura dan Hinata, Naruto yang berlari dari tengah lapangan menghampiri mereka yang sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang khawatir, begitu dia melihat Hinata yang pingsan, Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Waaah, Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Heii…" panggil Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata tanpa ragu.

Sakura memandang aneh reaksi dari Naruto ini, lalu tanpa ragu, Naruto menggendong Hinata dan meminta izin pada guru untuk keruang kesehatan.

"Sakura, aku bawa dia dulu yah." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang masih duduk di lantai.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya tercengang melihat sosok Naruto yang berlari sambil membawa Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terduduk dilantai, dia menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Sepertinya, pacarmu akan beralih ke wanita lain." Ejek Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Sekedar informasi! .pacarku." kata Sakura menegaskan nadanya, lalu dia kembali menatap ke pintu yang dimana sosok Naruto sudah tidak ada, tatapan Sakura kembali melemah, dia menatap pemandangan disana dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti menyukainya, karena wanita liar sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa memandang lembut seseorang kalau bukan orang yang disukainya, iya kan?" ejek Sasuke kembali.

Kali ini Sakura tidak melawan, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang indah itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang mengejeknya. "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya." Sakura menjawab dengan tegas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu Sakura berlari keluar ruangan lapangan itu. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura yang sangat jujur mematung disana sambil memegang dadanya.

'_A…apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang melihat wanita kera itu menatapku dengan tatapan begitu? Menyebalkan!'_ pikir Sasuke sambil mencengkram bajunya sendiri.

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya keruang kesehatan, begitu dia sampai disana, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar Naruto sedang berbicara pada Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sadar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh begini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Habis, aku melihat bola itu menuju arah Sakura, aku tidak mau dia terluka, jadi aku lindungi dia." Jawab Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Kau baik sekali Hinata,baik hati mirip Sakura, hanya saja kau pemalu." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"T…Terima kasih." Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Hahaha, santai saja…hhhmmm, bagaimana yah, melihatmu yang seperti ini, entah mengapa rasanya…jadi ingin melindungimu." Ucap Naruto sambil gugup.

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, Sakura yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka diluar merasa cemas, dia berfikir pasti akan terjadi suatu hubungan yang tidak dia inginkan antara Naruto dan Hinata, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Ah, Sakura?" kata Hinata yang kaget.

"Ah..S…Sakura, syukurlah kau disini, tolong gantikan aku yah, aku kembali ke lapangan dulu." Kata Naruto yang langsung bergegas pergi dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura hanya terdiam pada perkataan Naruto, lalu dia menatap Hinata dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Hinata membalas senyum Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Hinata.

Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. "A…aku, aku sepertinya menyukai Naruto." Ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu. "Kau…mau kan membantuku?"

Kali ini Sakura merasa berada digaris kematian, dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, dia hanya termenung. "Sakura?" panggil Hinata kepada Sakura yang bengong.

"Ah…ya?" jawab Sakura yang terlepas dari renungannya.

"Kau mau kan membantuku?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"T…Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Waah, terima kasih." Kata Hinata memeluk Sakura.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku seperti orang bodoh saja.' _Pikir Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Hinata.

Begitu Hinata sudah merasa membaik, mereka berdua kembali ke kelas, dan dikelas sudah berkumpul murid-murid yang tadinya dilapangan basket. Begitu melihat Hinata masuk, para siswi langsung mengerumuni Hinata dan heboh menanyakan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Hinata, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto? Waah aku iri sekali kau digendong seperti putri tadi."

"Iyaaa, Naruto itu sudah tampan, keren lagi."

"Tapi aku lebih suka Tuan Sasuke."

"Iya, dia cool dan pendiam, tapi tidak ada yang berani menegurnya."

"Wajar saja, dia kan anak yakuza."

Itulah yang dibicarakan oleh siswi-siswi dikelas, mereka mengerumuni Hinata dan Sakura di bangkunya.

"Sakura, kau sendiri apanya Naruto?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"Ah, aku teman kecilnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Oooh, kalau teman kecil sih tidak masuk daftar list untuk dijadikan pacar, iya kan?"

Sakura yang merasa sesak hatinya mendengar kalimat itu memaksa untuk tersenyum, selama ini dia selalu gagal mendapatkan teman wanita karena sifat egoisnya, sekarang dia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan teman wanita, kali ini dia tidak mau gagal. Karena dikelas Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ada, jadi mereka bebas membicarakan kedua laki-laki yang sudah populer itu.

"Ng…anu…aku menyukai Naruto." Ucap Hinata dengan jujur.

"Benarkah? Waah, kau memang serasi Hinata, kau cantik dan Naruto keren, benar-benar pasangan serasi, iya kan Sakura?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"I…iya, benar-benar serasi…" kata Sakura dengan terpaksa.

Sakura merasa jauh dari Hinata, dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman wanitanya seolah menerima Hinata yang jujur apa adanya, perlahan Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari kumpulan itu dan berjalan keluar kelas, begitu dia keluar, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan seseorang berpakaian hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam. Begitu mereka berhadapan.

"Kenapa diantara semua orang yang kutahu, aku harus bertemu denganmu sih!" ucap Sakura kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang melihat Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada kesal, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan pelan.

"Tuan? Apa anda mendengarku?" Tanya pria berbaju hitam itu pada Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf Shino…tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang linglung.

"Hhh, aku bilang tadi setelah sekolah anda harus menemui beberapa orang kenalan almarhum ayah anda." Uap Shino mengulanginya.

"Ah, iya terima kasih, kau boleh pergi." Kata Sasuke memerintah pengawal pribadinya itu.

Lalu Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura yang sedang berdiri melamun disisi jendela, dia berhenti disamping Sakura.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Sakura pelan.

"Hei, santai saja…aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, lalu dia kembali menatap luar jendela, Sakura menatap langit dan memejamkan matanya, melihat Sakura yang begitu cantik, jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak kencang.

'_Tuh kan, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil menekan-nekan dadanya sendiri.

"Hei." Panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke berhenti menekan dadanya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang memandangi langit.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta yang tak terbalas?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Heh! Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang dan aku tidak mau, kalaupun aku menikah nanti, harus wanita itu duluan yang tergila-gila padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan sombong.

"Karaktermu jelek sekali, kalau kau begitu terus kau tidak akan laku-laku, padahal banyak loh wanita yang suka padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap aneh ke Sasuke.

"Biar saja, mereka menyukaiku karena hartaku dan statusku, apa mereka akan tetap suka padaku kalau aku bukan anak orang kaya?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan berkata. "Semoga kau menemukan wanita yang menerimamu apa adanya yah." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan lebih cepat. _'A…apa –apaan wanita itu! Tiba-tiba tersennyum padaku begitu lembut, padahal sebelumnya dia begitu ketus'_

Begitu Sakura berada didepan pintu kelas, dia melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang asik berbicara, dia memandangi kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan sedih dan sakit, Sasuke yang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang menyadari tatapan Sakura, Sasuke sadar, Sakura selalu memasang ekspresi sedih bila melihat Naruto sedang asik berbicara dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Cepat masuk! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disini?" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba dari belakang dan itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"K…kau kalau bicara bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih?" bentak Sakura kembali.

"Eh, lihat…berani sekali dia membentak Sasuke." Bisik para wanita dikelas dengan sangat pelan.

"Siapa suruh kau berdiri disitu! Menghalangi jalan saja!" bentak Sasuke kembali, dia sengaja membuat Sakura marah, Sasuke berfikir, lebih baik Sakura marah-marah padanya daripada memsang ekspresi yang seperti ingin menangis itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak diajari untuk permisi hah? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura dan langsung berlari kearah tempat duduknya.

Sasuke berjalan menempati tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dan tertawa pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidaak, kau ini dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar yah, akrab sekali." Ucap Hinata.

"A…apa? Enak saja, aku tidak sudi akrab dengan laki-laki ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau cari mati yah, memangnya siapa juga yang mau akrab denganmu!" bentak Sasuke sambil menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri.

Sakura yang tidak mau kalah juga menggebrak mejanya lalu berdiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"Dengar yah, Sasuke Uchiha yang hebat, aku tidak takut padamu! Dan aku juga tidak sudi mengenalmu, didunia ini orang yang paling tidak sudi untuk kutemani adalah kamu!" bentak Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah ketika Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung jatuh kebelakang dan secara tidak sengaja menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang menunjuknya.

"Huaaaa!" teriak Sasuke yang terjatuh sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Kyaaaaa" teriak Sakura, mereka terjatuh disamping meja Sasuke dekat jendela, Sakura berada diatas Sasuke, dan betapa mengejutkan bagi semua orang yang ada dikelas, bibir Sasuke dan bibir Sakura bersentuhan.

"A…Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"K…Kau yang menindihku!" jawab Sasuke gugup sambil membalas membentak.

Sakura langsung menutupi bibirnya dan menatap kearah Naruto, dia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut.

"N…Naruto, ini kecelakaan, aku tidak bermaksud menciumnya." Jelas Sakura yang gugup.

"Tidak apa, kalian kan tidak sengaja, jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati yah." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Dan entah kenapa, Sakura merasa Sakit mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak peduli pada kejadian itu, dengan tanpa sadar Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan menepis tangan Naruto, dia berlari keluar dan menubruk guru yang sedang masuk.

"Ah, Nona Haruno, pelajaran akan dimulai." Ucap guru berambut silver itu.

Tapi Sakura tidak mendengarkan gurunya, dia terus berlari sambil merasa kesal dan sedih, dia berlari sambil mengelap bibirnya kencang-kencang, Sasuke yang masih terjatuh memegang bibirnya, dia merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Sakura, lalu tanpa ragu dia langsung mengejar Sakura. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengejar Sakura merasa khawatir, Naruto pun ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi Hinata menahannya.

"Guru sudah datang, serahkan saja pada Sasuke." Ucap Hinata dengan takut.

Naruto terdiam dan duduk dikursinya sambil memikirkan Sakura, ekspresi Sakura yang menangis didepannya itu tadi, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura begitu.

'_Baru pertama kali dia memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang seperti itu, ada apa dengannya?' _Naruto terus kepikiran tentang Sakura. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu merasa sesak, dia terus memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

Sakura berlari kearah taman belakang sekolah dengan cepat, begitu dia merasa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput dan menutup matanya memakai lengannya.

"Huuu..huuu…hiks…hiks…"

"Maaf kalau kejadian tadi membuatmu sangat terpukul." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan berdiri dengan cepat. "Jangan mendekat!" bentak Sakura sambil menangis.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke merasa bersalah pada seorang gadis, biasanya dia sangat cuek, bahkan ada wanita pingsan didepannya pun dia tidak peduli, tapi beda dengan wanita yang satu ini.

"Kamu…gara-gara kamu! Ciuman pertamaku!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Ayolaaah, itu bibir kita yang hanya bersentuhan sedikit, itu tidak dihitung sebagai ciuman." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

PLAAAK

Sasuke merasa kaget karena Sakura menamparnya, dia wanita pertama yang berani menampar wajah Uchiha itu.

"Kau pikir aku wanita murahan? Ciuman itu seharusnya menjadi milik Naruto! Bukan kamu! Kau menjijikan! Aku benci kamu! Lebih baik kau lenyap dari dunia ini!" bentak Sakura sambil terus menangis.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura begitu terpuruk langsung memeluk gadis itu, gadis yang sudah menamparnya, dia malah memeluknya dengan erat, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Ugh! Berani-beraninya kau memelukku! Tadi cium, sekarang peluk! Lalu apalagi? Kau memang rendah!" maki Sakura dan langsung berlari.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengejarnya, dia hanya bisa mematung, entah kenapa dia sangat terpukul Sakura membencinya, kalau cinta, itu terlalu cepat untuknya, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini seumur hidupnya, tapi walaupun dia merasa terhina, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci wanita yang sudah menghinanya itu. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah berdiam diri sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar itu.

* * *

yeeaaay, chapter 2...

makasih reviewnya yah, tanpa kalian semua yang mereview, chapter 2 tidak akan terwujud dan cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut..hahahhaa...

agak lama untuk sakura supaya suka sama sasuke, jadi pecinta sasusaku jangan sebel yaah...heheheheee...

chapter 3 nanti, Sasuke udah mulai sadar sama perasaannya ke sakura, dan dia berusaha mati-matian untuk ngedapetin sakura, tapi sakuranya masih yang benci sasuke..^^

terus dukung yaaah..^^

luv u...mmuuaahhh


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Sakura POV**

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar kubenci, aku telah menyimpan dengan baik bibirku ini hanya untuk Naruto, tapi dengan mudahnya dia merebutnya dariku, didepan Naruto pula.

'_Aku kesaaal, kesaaal, kesaaaal!' _

BRUK

"Akh…Aduduuuh" rintih suara wanita didepanku, aku tidak jelas melihatnya karena mataku penuh dengan air, ketika aku menghapus semua air mataku, aku melihat ada sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang membawa peralatan klub basket.

"Ah, m…maafkan aku..aku…aku…" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku malah melanjutkan tangisanku.

"Heii, ada apa? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Hiks…hiks…." Aku tidak menjawabnya, kemudian wanita itu membawaku ke bangku didekat gedung olah raga, dan menempatkanku duduk disitu.

"Ini, pakailah." Ucap wanita itu sambil meminjamkan sapu tangannya.

"Terima…kasih…" ucapku yang sudah tenang, aku melihat wanita itu dengan jelas sekarang, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, ketika aku memutar otakku, aku ingat, dia adalah wanita yang datang sewaktu aku adu mulut dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya wanita itu padaku dengan ramah.

"Ya, terima kasih, akan kucuci sapu tanganmu." Kataku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Sakura." Dia memanggil namaku, tapi bagaimana dia tahu namaku adalah Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkannya. "Aku tahu kamu, kamu cewek yang satu-satunya berani membentak uchiha kan?" kata dia melanjutkan.

"Ah…ya…" aku menjawab dengan lemas.

"Ada apa? Oh iya perkenalkan, aku Ino, salam kenal yah." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Ya, salam kenal." Aku menjawabnya dan sedikit terdiam, ingin sekali aku mencurahkan isi hatiku pada Ino. Aku memandangnya dan dia memandangku.

"Ino, apa kau pernah merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Maksudku, orang yang kamu suka menyukai orang lain." Kataku yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Pernah." Jawab Ino dengan mata yang tegas. "Tapi aku tidak tahu, dia menyukai orang lain atau tidak, dan aku juga tidak tahu, dia menyukaiku atau tidak, dia teman kecilku."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku yang bingung.

"Yang bisa kulakukan adalah mendukungnya selalu, apapun keputusannya, asalkan itu membuatnya senang, aku akan mendukungnya." Jawab Ino dengan tegas.

"Walaupun orang itu menyukai wanita lain? Apa kau akan tetap mendukungnya?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti.

Ino memandangku dengan senyumannya yang bagai malaikat. "Ya, justru lebih menyakitkan bagiku kalau orang yang aku suka itu sedih, aku lebih baik melihat dia bahagia bersama orang lain, itulah kebahagiaanku."

Ketika Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku merasa kagum padanya, dia begitu tegar, sedangkan aku, hanya berpura-pura semangat agar Naruto tidak membenciku, aku saja tidak menjadi diri sendiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Ino, kau hebat sekali." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan kok." Ucap Ino.

Setelah berbicara dengan Ino, aku merasa baikkan, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi lega.

"Ino terima kasih, aku jadi merasa baikan." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja padaku, aku dikelas 1-2." Ucap Ino.

"Ng…terima kasih ya."

**Normal POV**

"Kau memang baik ya." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah? Shikamaru? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ino pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku kesini karena menyusulmu, lama sekali kamu mengambil barang-barangnya." Ucap Shikamaru jengkel.

"Maaf, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura sendirian tadi." Ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah, sini barangnya." Kata Shikamaru sambil membawakan barang-barang yang Ino bawa. "Dan satu lagi, aku sedang tidak menyukai wanita lain kok."

Shikamaru berjalan didepan Ino tanpa menoleh, Ino yang mendengar omongan Shikamaru langsung memerah wajahnya dan tersenyum, lalu dia menyusul untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung pulang kerumahnya, dia sedang tidak mau bertemu Naruto maupun Hinata, dia berjalan dengan tidak semangat. Begitu tidak semangatnya sampai-sampai dia memasang wajah murung.

"Aku pulaaang~" ucap Sakura dengan lemas.

"Selamat datang, Sakura ibu membuat pudding kesukaanmu." Kata Ibu Sakura didapur.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, bu." Jawab Sakura yang langsung naik keatas.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya ibunya terheran-heran.

"Permisiiii, bibiii, Sakuranya ada?" sapa Naruto yang masuk kerumah Sakura, karena sudah biasa dari kecil, mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

"Ah, Naruto…Sakura ada diatas." Jawab sang Ibu.

Naruto langsung menaiki tangga rumah itu, dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura, langsung saja bantal melayang kewajah Naruto, karena saat itu Sakura sedang ganti baju.

"Ketuk dulu kalau mau masuuuk!" bentak Sakura malu.

Ketika Sakura selesai memakai bajunya, dia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

'_Kumohon jangan lembut padaku, kalau memang tidak ada perasaan khusus padaku, jangan membuatku berharap.' _

"Hinata mencemaskanmu, karena setelah kau kembali, kau sama sekali tidak bicara pada kami, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam menunduk. "Aku khawatir padamu, maafkan aku yah kalau aku membuatmu kesal, bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Naruto menghibur Sakura.

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura memberikan senyumnya pada Naruto, Naruto selalu tahu apa yang membuatnya senang, jalan-jalan bersama Naruto itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Kau janji!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, aku janji, besok kita jalan-jalan, makanya jangan bersedih terus yah." Kata Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto ketika dia mengelus kepalanya.

'_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha agar membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini padaku.'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berjalan kesekolah lebih dulu karena harus piket, dia memasuki kelasnya yang masih kosong, dan mulai bersih-bersih kelas, beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke muncul bersama pengawal pribadinya.

"Pagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mencampakkannya, dia tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Sasuke disitu, dia cuek sambil menata kursi-kursi yang ada dikelas. Shino, pengawal pribadinya Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah Sakura yang kurang ajar, lalu dia menarik lengan Sakura.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Tuan muda memberikan salam padamu itu sudah suatu kehormatan!" bentak Shino.

"Memangnya aku mau disapa dia?" bentak Sakura kembali.

"Shino! Atas perintah siapa kau menyentuhnya?" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"M…maafkan aku tuan Sasuke." Ucap Shino.

"Kau kembali saja ketempatmu." Perintah Sasuke.

Shino membungkukkan badannya dan keluar sesuai perintah Sasuke, Sakura memandangnya dengan jengkel.

"Dasar tidak mandiri! Memangnya kamu tidak bisa berangkat sendiri? Sampai-sampai harus ada baby sitter yang menemanimu?" kata Sakura dengan nada keras.

"Dia bukan baby sitter, tapi pengawal pribadiku sekaligus yang mengatur jadwalku." Jawab Sasuke yang berusaha tenang.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan kelasnya kini duduk dikursinya dengan tatapan keluar jendela, sedangkan Sasuke yang duduknya disamping Sakura, dia menempati tempat duduk disamping kanan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Ucap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura menoleh kearahnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang menunduk.

'_Sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf.'_. "Baiklah, aku maafkan, jangan diulangi lagi yah." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata tidak jelek juga kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika karena ucapan Sasuke. "Ah, apa itu cara barumu mengusiliku?" kata Sakura yang grogi.

"Jujur, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita selalu bertengkar, sejak kau membentakku, aku tidak bisa menghapus bayanganmu di pikiranku, aku piker aku benci padamu, tapi melihatmu menangis kemarin, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terbengong Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang seperti pernyataan cinta itu. "Sasuke…apa kamu demam?" kata Sakura memegang kening Sasuke karena heran Sasuke bisa berkata begitu.

"A…apa-apaan kamu!" kata Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Skaura karena malu, wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Hahahahhaa, kau malu…ternyata orang sepertimu bisa malu juga yah." Ucap Sakura meledek.

"Diam kau!" Sasuke menutupi mulutnya memakai tangannya karena malu, ketika Sasuke sedang menikmati suasana itu, Naruto datang bersama Hinata.

"Selamat pagiii." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Pagiii." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata yang menghampiri Sakura, Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa bareng Hinata, tapi dia tidak mau menanyakannyam karena dia tidak mau tahu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

Naruto menyapa Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyapa Naruto kembali, mereka bisa langsung akrab karena Naruto membicarakan tentang basket pada Sasuke.

"Ng…Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"apa?"

"aku…akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto saat training camp nanti." Ucap Hinata berbisik pada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hinata, lagi-lagi hari ini suasana membuat hatinya mendung, dia bingung, apa dia harus mendukung Hinata, atau dia harus menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto, disaat seperti ini Sakura teringat omongan Ino yang dia bilang. _'aku lebih baik melihat dia bahagia bersama orang lain, itulah kebahagiaanku.'_.

'_Lalu, bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku? Aku mengejar Naruto sampai sini, apa harus kulepaskan tanpa berbuat apa-apa?'_

"Tolong Bantu aku ya, Sakura." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

Sakura hanya terdiam, saat itu guru memasuki kelas, dan pelajaran dimulai, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajaran itu, yang dia lakukan hanyalah memandangi meja yang diatasnya ada beberapa buku, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang melamun, lalu melempar secarcik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura yang menerimanya, membuka kertas yang telah dilipat itu.

'_wajahmu benar-benar seperti kera kalau termenung ;p'_

Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel, tapi kali ini dia tidak marah pada Sasuke, dia merasa lega Sasuke menyadarkannya agar tidak termenung terus. Sakura membalas pesan itu dan melempar ke meja Sasuke.

'_lebih mirip kera kamu saat melakukan dunk di ring basket.'_

Sasuke membuka pesan itu dan sedikit tertawa, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertawa sedikit ikut-ikutan tertawa kecil. Naruto memperhatikan mereka dari belakang dengan wajah cemas.

'_Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab?' _piker Naruto.

Pelajaranpun selesai, kemudian, Shikamaru berdiri dan memberi pengumuman pada semua anggota tim basket yang baru masuk.

"Perhatian, bagi yang baru masuk tim basket, kita disuruh membeli peralatan basket yang baru seperti bola dan ring, ada yang bersedia membelinya? Aku tidak bisa karena harus menghadiri acara penerimaan osis baru." Ucap Shikamaru mengumumkan.

"Ng, biar aku saja, aku dan Naruto akan membelinya, mau kan, Naruto?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Ha? Iya, baiklah." Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto…kau kan janji padaku hari ini…" kata Sakura yang kalimatnya terpotong.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja, Sakura…maaf, tapi besok pasti jadi. Ya ya yaaa." Ucap Naruto memotong Sakura.

"Tapi…kamu kan sudah janji padaku.." kata Sakura sedih.

"Sakura." Panggil Hinata membisik pada Sakura. "Ini kesempatanku mendekati Naruto, aku mohoon izinkan Naruto yaaah." Kata Hinata berbisik pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bingung, kali ini dia benar-benar bingung tak tertahankan.

"Baiklah, kami juga ikut, lebih bagus kalau berempat kan." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Naruto.

"Ayooo." Jawab Hinata, mereka berdua jalan didepan duluan, Hinata menengok kebelakang arah Sakura dan menimpulkan bibirnya mengucapkan. 'terima kasih'.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" kata Sakura sedih.

"Lebih baik kan, Dari pada kamu berdiam diri dirumah, sedangkan mereka asik berbelanja diluar, lebih baik kita ikut." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk jalan.

Mereka berempat berjalan ketoko-toko alat olah raga, Hinata dengan asiknya berbicara dengan Naruto, seolah memonopoli Naruto sendirian, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dari jarak 2 meter, sedikit0sedikit melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan tentang basket pada Hinata. Sasuke sekali-kali mengusili Sakura kalau Sakura memasang wajah sedih.

Setelah selesai berbelanja keperluan olah raga, mereka pulang menuju sekolahan, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan didepan dengan wajah yang begitu gembira, Naruto terus-terusan membicarakan basket pada Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berada dibelakang mereka dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter, Sakura kembali merenung sambil membawa belanjaannya.

"Sini, biar aku yang membawanya." Kata Sasuke menyambar belanjaan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja." Kata Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Sudah sini, jangan membantah!" kata Sasuke yang memaksa.

Keadaan jadi canggung, ketika Naruto dan Hinata sudah melewati rel kereta api, Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Narutoo!" panggil Sasuke yang melempar belanjaannya pada Naruto.

"Huaaaa…Sasuke kau gila yaah." Kata Naruto yang menangkapnya.

"Titip ya, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura berlari.

"Ah…Sasukeee…" teriak Sakura. Naruto sangat terkejut Sakura berlari bersama Sasuke, dia merasa tidak terima kalau Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto bersiap untuk mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya terhalang karena kereta api telah lewat dihadapannya.

"Siaal!" gerutu Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto begitu khawatir terhadap Sakura mulai merasa cemas. "Naruto, ayo kita kembali."

"Ah…iya…" jawab Naruto dengan mata masih memandangi kearah dimana Sasuke membawa Sakura.

"Sasuke lepaaaaaas!" rintih Sakura.

"Iya iya aku lepas." Kata Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini! Gila!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu! Tapi kau mengataiku gila?" bentak Sasuke kembali.

"Kau bukan menyelamatkanku! Aku tidak mau Naruto dan Hinata berduaan, tapi kau malah memberi mereka kesempatan!" teriak Sakura.

"Ah. Akhirnya keluar juga isi hatimu." Kata Sasuke.

"A…Apa…"

"Selama ini kau hanya terdiam saat Hinata memintamu untuk mendukungnya dengan Naruto, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak ingin mereka bersama kan? Munafik sekali kamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"K…Kau…kau tahu apa tentang diriku! Jangan berbicara seenaknya!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau ini didepanku selalu marah-marah dan memasang tampang sedih, tapi didepan Naruto selalu memasang wajah yang ceria seakan tidak ada masalah, aku merasa kasihan padamu karena tidak menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak mau diceramahi olehmu!" kata Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, nanti persahabatan kami hancur." Jawab Sakura yang nadanya mereda.

"Heh, bodoh sekali…lalu apa kau akan mendukung Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dia menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kalau memang dia menyukai Hinata, aku akan mendukungnya."

'_Dia bodoh atau apa? Mendukung percintaan orang yang dicintainya?' _

"Hei, berhubung kita sudah terpisah, kita main yuk." Ajak Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Entah mengapa perasaanku bercampur aduk, aku tidak suka melihatnya bersedih, tapi aku juga tidak rela melihatnya bahagia bersama Naruto, aku masih belum mengerti perasaan apa ini, yang jelas ketika Sakura menggandeng tanganku dengan tangannya yang mungil dan lembut itu, aku merasa jantungku akan melompat keluar karena bahagia.

* * *

heiii, gimana lebarannyaaa? pasti repot banget yaaah...

maaf yah chapter ini pendek...^^

terima kasih review-reviewnya...

chapter 4 menyusuuuulll...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Haaaa? Apa ini? Apa bisa dimakan?" kata Sasuke yang kaget melihat makanan yang dibeli oleh Sakura.

"Hahahaha, kalau tidak bisa dimakan buat apa kubeli?" kata Sakura tertawa. "Ayo coba."

Sasuke dengan ragu memakan makanan yang berbentuk cumi-cumi bakar itu, ketika Sasuke melahapnya dan menelannya, matanya terbelalak karena lezatnya makanan itu.

"Waah, enak sekaliiii." Kata Sasuke menyambar makanan itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Heiii, beli sendiriii." Kata Sakura menarik makanannya kembali.

"Aarrgghh, aku akan menyuruh koki ku untuk membuat makanan itu setiap hari." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah bersemangat.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil itu Sakura merasa gelid an ingin tertawa.

"Hihihihihi." Tawa Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hahaha, tidak, biasanya kau memasang wajah angker saat dikelas, tapi ternyata kau bisa juga memasang wajah lucu seperti ini." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

"Haah! Jangan bilang aku lucu!" bentak Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah.

"waah, kau malu yaaa, kalau malu seperti itu kau makin lucuu." Ejek Sakura.

"Sakuraaa!." Teriak Sasuke.

Sakura langsung terdiam dan tercengan mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya. "Kau, memanggil namaku?" kata Sakura yang terlihat terkejut.

"Aah…itu…hanyaa…" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang benar-benar malu, dia melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang memandangi wajahnya dengan ekspresinya yang manis.

"AARRGGHHH! Berhenti memandangiku! Dasar kera!" ejek Sasuke.

"Kau memanggilku kera lagi?" kata Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang jengkel, seakan menunggu Sasuke mengucapkan namanya lagi.

"Ugh…" Sasuke benar-benar grogi kali ini.

"Baiklaaaah, maafkan aku…S…Sa…Saku…" Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang menantikannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tuan Sasukeee!" panggil Shino yang tiba-tiba datang memakai mobil.

"Maaf, bisakah anda ikut denganku sekarang, keadaan kakak anda sudah membaik, kata dokter dia sudah sadar." Ucap Shino.

"Bnarkah? Baiklah, ayo Sakura kau ikut denganku." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ng..Tuan, tapi orang luar…" kata Shino ragu.

"Shino, Sakura bukan orang luar." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura terkejut dengan Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan lancar sekaligus bilang pada pengawalnya kalau Sakura bukan orang luar, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki mobil dan menuju rumah sakit, tempat dimana kakak Sasuke dirawat.

"Ng…Sasuke, sebenarnya, kakakmu sakit apa?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Dia, koma sudah 5 bulan akibat kecelakaan, sejak dia dirawat, akulah yang mengerjakan pekerjaannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Lalu, orang tuamu?" Tanya Sakura kembali, Shino yang sedang menyetir tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membicarakan tentang keluarganya pada orang lain, bahkan diapun tidak tahu tentang orang tuanya.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal ketika aku kecil, yang merawatku adalah kakaku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku…" kata Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, kudengar ayahmu dulu yakuza." Kata Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Cukup! Jangan diteruskan!" potong Shino.

"Shino…tidak apa." Sambung sasuke. "Ayahku memang yakuza, posisinya sekarang diagntikan oleh kakakku, dan aku menggantikan kakakku sementara karena dia sedang koma." Jelas Sasuke.

'_Berarti, selama ini aku cari mati terhadapnya.' _Kata Sakura dalam hati.

Begitu mereka sampai dirumah sakit, Sakura melihat seluruh rumah sakit membungkuk ketika Sasuke lewat, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, dan sampailah mereka di kamar kakak Sasuke, Sasuke masuk dan mengizinkan Sakura untuk melihat kakaknya, Sakurapun mengikuti Sasuke.

Ketika dia memasuki kamar itu, terlihat kakaknya yang sedang melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke mendekat pada kakaknya lalu menggenggam tangannya, ekspresi Sasuke yang sering judes kini terlihat sangat lembut.

"Kak, bagaimana perasaannya?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sakura yang sedang berdiri disamping Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk memagang tangan kakaknya.

"Namanya Itachi, kak, perkenalkan ini Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lemah pada Sakura, begitu melihat senyuman Itachi, Sakura kembali tersenyum pada kakaknya Sasuke.

"Salam kenal ya kak, semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum begitu lembut pada kakaknya, Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, Shino yang melihat suasana hangat seperti ini merasa sangat terkejut, ekspresi yang tidak pernah dikeluarkan oleh tuan mudanya itu kini diperlihatkan didepan orang asing seperti Sakura.

Waktupun berlalu, malam telah tiba, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan pulang pada Itachi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya kak, aku akan main kesini lagi." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku antar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, biar aku saja, tuan." Kata Shino.

"Tidak apa, kau istirahat saja, kemarikan kunci mobilnya, biar aku yang mengantar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Shino memberikan kunci mobil pada tuan mudanya itu, lalu Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, dia mengantar Sakura sampai kedepan rumahnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, akulah yang berterima kasih padamu." Kata Sasuke.

"Hihihihi, baiklah, kita sama-sama berterima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke, begitu dia turun, Sakura menunggu Sasuke pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan dikejutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"SAKURAAAA, siapa itu? Siapa, siapa, siapa?" Tanya Ibunya yang sangat penasaran.

"Temanku, kenapa heboh sekali sih." Kata Sakura jengkel.

"Akhirnya…akhirnya putri kami memiliki teman selain Naruto, terima kasih ya tuhan." Ucap sang ayah.

"Kalian berdua aneh." Ucap Sakura memasuki kamarnya, sementara itu kedua orang tuanya menari-nari karena gembira melihat Sakura dapat berteman dengan orang lain selain Naruto.

Sasuke kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemani kakaknya yang baru sadar dari koma nya itu, ketika Sasuke duduk, Shino menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Tuan, maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi…apakah Nona Sakura adalah teman special?" Tanya Shino.

Sasuke terdiam, dia melihat kearah kakanya yang tersenyum padanya, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shino.

"Ya, sangat special." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mendukung kali…"

"Percuma." Potong Sasuke. "Dia mencintai orang lain, mungkin aku jadi sedikit paham perasaannya yang mendukung Naruto dan Hinata." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu, anda bisa meminta saya." Kata Shino.

"Terima kasih, Shino." Jawab Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya.

Malam itu, bayangan Sakura tidak bsia lepas dari pikirannya, dia memikirkan bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura, tidak adakah sedikit perasaan suka Sakura pada dirinya, itulah yang dia pikirkan, dan juga tentang Naruto dan Hinata, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura apabila mereka bersama. Yang pasti Sasuke bertekad akan selalu ada untuk Sakura.

Pagi hari telah tiba, Sakura yang berisiap untuk berangkat sekolah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Naruto didepan rumahnya.

"Naruto?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Kemarin, kemana saja kau dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami bermain sebentar, lalu…" Sakura menghentikan omongannya, dia tidak yakin harus mengatakan tentang kondisi kakaknya Sasuke pada Naruto atau tidak.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lalu kami pergi ke taman, itu saja." Kata Sakura berbohong.

'_Dia mulai berbohong padaku, apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?'_ pikir Naruto.

"Sakura, dengar…aku tidak terlalu suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"K…Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. _'Jangan-jangan Naruto cemburu?'_

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka." Kata Naruto menegaskan.

"kalau aku bilang, aku tidak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, apa kau akan menjauh darinya?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan pedih.

"Sakura…ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Kata Naruto memegang pundak Sakura.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terucap dari mulut naruto, karena dia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Kata Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura…dengar…"

"TIDAK!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto sangat terkejut Sakura membentaknya. "Kau berani membentakku? Itu pasti pengaruh dari Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan nada meninggi.

"Tidak, dia tidak mempengaruhiku apa-apa." Jawab Sakura membela Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku mohon." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Naruto, dia memasang senyum palsu pada Naruto. "Silahkan bicara."

"Aku…sepertinya menyukai Hinata." Kata Naruto.

Perasaan Sakura saat ini bagaikan kaca yang pecah, sangat sakit hatinya mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto, ingin sekali dia berlari, menangis sambil berteriak, tapi tidak bisa dia lakukan, yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah…

"Waah, baguslah, Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu, kalian tinggal meresmikannya saja, rencananya Hinata akan menembakmu saat training camp lusa." Ucap Sakura tidak berhenti.

"Tapi, Sakura…kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirimu, ini pertama kalinya bagiku menyukai seorang wanita, Hinata sangat cantik, pasti banyak yang suka padanya." Kata Naruto tersipu malu.

'_Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali aku menghilang dari dunia ini, Naruto menyukai teman pertamaku, bukan aku, dia memujinya, mengatakan kalau dia cantik, sedangkan aku…'_.

"Sakura? Sakuraa..halooo…" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang bengong.

"Ah?...ah…maaf, yah, tenang saja, teman-teman bilang kalian pasangan yang serasi kok." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Ayo kita berangkat, nanti telat." Kata Sakura yang langkahnya dipercepat lebih depan.

Ketika mereka sampai dikelas, Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan lembut, begitu pula Hinata yang menyapa balik Naruto dengan lembut. Melihat suasana mereka, Sakura merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam. Dia menempatkan dirinya di bangku dan melihat Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Pagi." Sapa Sasuke.

"Pagi." Jawab Sakura lesu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam dan menunduk kebawah.

"Eh eh, dengar tidak? Katanya dulu Sakura Haruno ditindas loh waktu smp."

"Masa? Tapi kenapa sekarang berani sekali membentak tuan Sasuke?"

"Mau mencari sensasi mungkin."

"Ih, menyebalkan yah, Hinata tidak cocok menjadi temannya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari murid-murid dibelakang, dia hanya membatu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia takut Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan benar saja, Naruto menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang bergossip.

"Dapat info dari mana kalian? Sakura itu wanita yang kuat, dia tidak mungkin ditindas." Kata Naruto membela Sakura.

"Naruto…" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Loh, bagaimana kamu tahu? Sakura kan bersekolah di smp khusus wanita, dan temanku dulu satu sekolah dengannya, katanya dulu Sakura ditindas habis-habisan, karena dia pengecut dan tidak berani melawan."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto. "Sakura…" ketika Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura, dia sudah tidak ada di kursinya.

BRAK

"Kalau kalian masih ingin bersekolah disini, jaga mulut kalian, dan jangan sekali-sekali mencoba menindasnya kali ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil menggebrak meja, setelah itu Sasuke pergi mengejar Sakura, begitu pula Naruto dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"S…Sasuke membelanya?" bisik salah satu siswa.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pasti Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu."

"Sebelum kalian membicarakan seseorang, lebih baik kalian berkcara pada diri kalian sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Sakuraaa! Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura tetap berlari, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, usahanya yang mengejar Naruto kini gagal, ditambah lagi, jati diri yang dia sembunyikna selama ini telah diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Tung…"

"Sakuraa!" potong Naruto ketika Sasuke ingin memanggilnya, begitu Naruto yang memanggil, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?" kata Naruto kesal.

"K…Karena, aku…aku tidak ingin kau mengenal diriku yang lemah, aku…aku ingin terlihat kuat didepanmu karena aku men…" Sakura menghentikan omongannya ketika melihat sosok Hinata dibelakang Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

"Aku…aku…aku malu mengakuinya." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Sakura! Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, buat apa merasa malu? Lain kali katakan padaku, aku pasti akan melindungimu!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

'_Tuhan, aku mohon hentikanlah waktu sebentar saja, aku ingin tetap berada diposisi seperti ini sebentar'_ Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia menikmati pelukan Naruto, walaupun Naruto tidak mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita, pelukan seperti itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Hinata yang menyebabkan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hi…Hinata." Kata Naruto gugup.

Hinata datang menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. "Ada aku disini, aku akan menemanimu sampai kapanpun." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura memeluk Hinata kembali, dia merasa pasrah, saat ini dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau berfikir apa-apa, otaknya sudah lelah.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura. "maukah kau mengantarku pulang, aku ingin izin saja, mungkin aku akan masuk ketika training camp."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya butuh sedikit refreshing." Jawab Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura memakai mobilnya, dia memandangi Sakura yang sedang termenung memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela, Sasuke tidak menanyakan apa-apa, karena dia tahu, saat ini Sakura hanya ingin diam. Ketika sampai dirumah Sakura..

"Sampai jumpa di training camp." Ucap sasuke ketika Sakura turun.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong, dan tidak menjawab sapaan Sasuke, dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura merenung sendirian di kamarnya, orang tuanya sedang pergi berkunjung kerumah neneknya, dia hanya bisa terbaring sampai sore.

"Sakuraa." Panggil suara Naruto dari luar rumahnya.

Ketika Sakura menoleh keluar jendela, dia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawakannya beberapa cemilan. Naruto memasuki rumah Sakura dan pergi ke kamar Sakura.

"Hehehehe, karena aku tahu orang tuamu sedang tidak ada, makanya aku kesini membawakanmu makanan." Kata Naruto.

Sakura menatap wajah naruto yang begitu bahagia. "Naruto, kenapa kau begitu bahagia?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ha? Hehehehee, ketahuan yah…" kata Naruto menjawab malu-malu.

"Tadi sepulang sekolah, aku menembak Hinata, dan dia menjawab oke, aku senang seklai..hehehee." jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Sakura tercengang mendengar berita Naruto dan Hinata telah resmi berpacaran, ingin sekali dia membenci Naruto agar bisa melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa, dia terlalu mencintai Naruto. Sakura langusng memeluk Naruto.

"Huaaa, Sakura…ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Selamat yah, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hehehe, kamu juga, kalau suka dengan seseorang beri tahu aku yah, jangan sampai salah mengencani laki-laki." Kata Naruto.

"Iyaaa, terima kasih kakakkuuuu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada manja.

Mereka menghabiskan malam berdua dengan canda dan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan oleh Sakura, saat ini Sakura sudah hancur hatinya, benar-benar tidak mau mengurusi hal lain, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah diam, menangispun tidak.

Tibalah saatnya training camp, semua sudah berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah, hanya Sasuke yang belum hadir diantara semua anggota klub basket.

"Sasuke kemana sih?" kata Naruto mengeluh.

"Itu dia." Jawab Sakura menunjuk kearah mobil hitam.

Sasuke turun dari mobil itu dan dipandangi oleh siswi-siswi sekolahan, dia berjalan kearah Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kau telat!" kata Sakura ketus.

"Ya, ada sedikit urusan mendadak, ayo berangkat." Ajak Sasuke.

Selama perjalanan, tentu saja Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata kekasihnya, Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke agar duduk bersamanya.

"Kau duduk disini." Tarik Sasuke.

"Iya iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil seorang wanita dari belakang, ketika Sakura menoleh.

"Inoooo." Sapa Sakura tersenyum.

"Waah, ternyata kita di bis yang sama." Kata Ino.

"Iya, sennagnyaa, kamu sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bersama Shikamaru." Tunjuk Ino ketempat duduk mereka.

"Ooohhh, jangan-jangan…" kata Sakura yang mau menebak laki-laki yang disukai oleh Ino.

"Iya, dia orangnya." Jawab Ino yang sudah mengerti."Kamu sendiri, apa dia orangnya?" Tanya Ino menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bukan bukan, hehehehe, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura…kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya." Ucap Ino.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak tahu, tapi, yaaa…mudah-mudahan." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu yah, dia suka mengomel kalau aku menghilang lama-lama." Pamit Ino.

"Iya."

Mereka menikmati perjalanan selama 2 jam itu, ada yang bermain kartu, berlarian didalam bis, bernyanyi, dan juga ada yang berpacaran, tapi suasana gembira itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Sakura, dia masih tetap murung dan memasang wajah tidak bersemangat.

"Sakura, lihat." Panggil Sasuke menunjuk kearah jendela.

Terlihat disitu ada segerombolan domba yang sedang berkumpul memakan rumput. "Domba itu mirip denganmu." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa! Enak saka, mereka mirip denganmu, bau!" ejek Sakura kembali.

"Enak saja, aku ini wangi, coba saja." Kata Sasuke menempelkan wajah Sakura ke dadanya.

Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Sasuke langsung berubah merah wajahnya, sayangnya Sakura tidak melihatnya, Sakura merasakan aroma wangi tubuhnya Sasuke.

"Hei, mesum…masu sampai kapan bersender di dadaku?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Aah…kau sendiri yang menempelkan wajahku!" protes Sakura yang wajahnya juga memerah.

Ketika sampai di villa tempat training camp yang dikelilingi oleh hutan, mereka turun dari bis dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Baiklah, tidak ada waktu untuk berlelah ria, kita harus menyiapkan makan malam, ayo manajer menyiapkan makan mala, sementara para pemain ikut aku, kita langusng pemanasan." Perintah ketua klub.

"Gilaa, tidak ada istirahatnya?" keluh Naruto.

"Naruto berjuanglah, aku mnedukungmu." kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Akh…stupid couple." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Heii, sirik sajaaa kamu!" sewot Naruto.

Ino datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memandangi Naruto dan Hinata bercanda ria.

"Apa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Hehehee…begitulah, dia teman kecilku, tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya." Jawab Sakura lesu.

"Hei, semangatlaah…jadikan training camp ini sebagai nuansa baru, besok malam aka nada festival didekat sini, kita kesana bersama yah." Kata Ini menyemangati Sakura.

"Ng, terima kasih ya, Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahaa, jangan sungkan." Jawab Ino.

Para wanita yang menjadi manajer menyiapkan makan malam, mereka memasak tenda belakang, mereka sengaja tidak emmasak didapur karena biar lebih menarik, mereka memutuskan untuk masak dan makan bersama diluar villa, para wanita yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket telah datang, mereka ingin menyaksikan Sasuke dan Naruto disini, Sakura yang sedang mencari Hinata tanpa disengaja telah mendengar percakapan para wanita-wanita itu.

"Kau sadar tidak sih, Sasuke baik sekali pada Sakura."

"Iya, menyebalkan yah."

"Iya, dia tidak pantas sama sekali untuk Sasuke."

"Aku dengar dia menyukai Naruto."

"Naruto bukannya pacaran dengan Hinata?"

"Baguslah dia memilih Hinata yang cantik, daripada Sakura, tidak ada menariknya sama sekali."

Saat itu yang Sakura rasakan bukanlah amarh, tapi sakit, rasa sakit dihati yang begitu besar, dia merasa tidak pernah ada yang bsia menerimanya apa adanya, dan selalu Hinata yang jadi pusat perhatian, bahkan Narutopun memilih Hinata, tapi Sakura berusaha mengabaikan perkataan tidak penting itu, dia terus melanjutkan mencari Hinata.

Ketika Sakura berada di depan villa, tidak sengaja dia melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang berciuman disana, melihat adegan itu Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kali ini perasaan Sakura benar-benar mati, dia berlari kearah hutan yang lebat itu, dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, akhir-akhir ini.

'_Kenapa…kenapa aku harus melihatnya! Kenapa bukan aku yang dicintainya!'_ suara teriakan hati Sakura yang tidak bisa keluar, dia menangis sambil berlari dan terjatuh, dia bangkit dan meneruskan larinya, sehingga tidak sadar didepannya adalah jurang kecil, Sakura terpeleset dan terjatuh kejurang itu.

DEG

Sasuke ketika sedang pemanasan, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak telah terjadi, dia melihat Naruto yang kembali dengan wajah tersenyum, Sasuke melanjutkan pemanasannya bersama Naruto.

Beberapa jam berlalu.

"Shikamaru…apa kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak, memangnya dia kemana?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau mencari Hinata, tapi Hinata telah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu, namun Sakura tidak kunjung datang juga." Jelas Ino yang mulai khawatir.

"Apa katamu? Sakura tidak ada?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dari belakang."Kemana dia?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Ino cemas.

"Ah, tadi aku melihatnya berlari kearah hutan, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia menangis." Kata salah satu anggota klub basket.

"Apa?" Sasuke bergegas berlari mencari Sakura dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

Ketika Sasuke berlari keluar, dia menubruk Naruto secara tidak sengaja, tapi Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk meminta maaf, dia terus berlari bersama Shikamaru.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto…Sakura menghilang." Kata Hinata yang cemas.

"Apa?" Naruto bergegas mengikuti Sasuke dan Shikamaru berlari kedalam hutan.

Shikamaru melarang Ino untuk masuk kedalam hutan dan menyuruhnya menunggu didalam villa, hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi bukan gelap karena malam, melainkan gelap karena mendung dan suar petir sudah menggelegar dilangit.

'_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…dimana kamu..'_ Sasuke terus bergumam khawatir.

Sasuke mencarinya sesuai dengan jejak kaki yang menuju arah hutan, ketika mereka berhenti diujung jurang kecil, mereka melihat ada bekas cakaran ditanah.

"A…jangan-jangan…ini…" kata Shikamaru yang membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek tanda itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak butuh pengecekan lagi, dia langsung terjun melompat kejurang kecil itu.

"SASUKEE! KAU GILAA!" teriak Shikamaru. "Naruto, ayo kita panggil bantuan."

"Baik." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke turun kebawah perlahan, hujan sudah mulai turun rintik-rintik dan makin lama makin menderas, Sakura yang tergeletak dibawah kini sedikit sadar, ketika dia membuka matanya, dia tidak mengenali daerah itu.

"D…Dimana aku?" kata Sakura yang mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku harus kembali..aku harus…kembali? Memangnya siapa yang menungguku?" kata Sakura yang teringat akan perkataan wanita-wanita itu.

Hujan turun dengan lebat, Sakura hanya bisa terduduk diam ditanah karena kakinya terkilir dan betisnya terluka karena goresan ranting.

Sakura memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya selama ini, lalu dia tertawa kecewa sendiri. "Heh…sempurna sekali hidupku." Sambil memejamkan mata, dia berharap Naruto mencarinya dan menemukannya, dia berjanji, apabila Naruto mencarinya dan menemukannya, dia akan menyatakan cintanya dengan tidak mengharapkan balasan.

"SAKURAAA."

"Narutoo.." tengok Sakura terhadap suara itu, tapi ternyata yang datang bukanlah Naruto, melainkan laki-laki yang dulu pernah sangat dia benci, Sasuke. Sakura melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kotor, wajahnya yang tampan itu telah kotor karena lumpur, Sakura tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan dia tidak berkata apa-apa melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu khawatir muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke langusng berlari kearah Sakura dan memeluknya, pelukannya kali ini sangat erat dan sangat berarti.

* * *

long enough hah? hehehee...

makasih reviewnya yah, setelah aku baca lagi, sakura kok malang banget yah nasibnya...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, kali ini Sakura menyerah, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan beban yang dia tanggung sendiri.

"Sasuke…aku…sangat sedih…" ucap Sakura ditengah-tengah derasnya hujan.

Sasuke hanya memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku…aku sangat mencintainya…aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Hinata, Hinata teman pertamaku! Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bingung, Sasuke…tolong akuuu!" teriak Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"CUKUP! CUKUP SAKURA AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU SEPERTI INI LAGI" kata Sasuke yang berteriak karena derasnya hujan.

"AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU, PASTI…KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU" ucap Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke, Sasuke memegang erat wajah Sakura yang basah karena hujan dan air mata. "TIDAK ADAKAH AKU DALAM PIKIRANMU WALAU SEDETIK?AKU DISINI! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA PADAKU! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MELUPAKAN NARUTO! KARENA ITU AKU MOHON, LIHATLAH AKU!"

Sakura makin menangis dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam wajah Sakura.

"Tapi…aku…aku…."

"kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Naruto? Pandanglah aku walau sedikit! Aku bersumpah padamu dan pada Tuhan! Aku akan mencintaimu dan menyayangimu lebih dari apapun!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura kembali.

"Hu…Huaaaaaaaaa….haaaaaa…Sasukeeeee….Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Sakura hanya menangis dan terus menerus memanggil nama Sasuke dipelukannya, Sasuke sendiri menangis karena tidak tega melihat Sakura yang begitu menderita.

Sementara itu di villa, mereka semua menunggu kabar dari tim pencari yang sedang mencari Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia terus menerus menggumam nama Sakura, Ino yang menyadari Naruto begitu gelisah menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Baru sadar ketika kehilangan yah?" kata Ino dengan santai.

Naruto menoleh kearah Ino dengan wajah terkejut. "apa kau sadar, bahwa kau dan Hinata telah menyakitinya sangat dalam?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto." panggil Hinata sambil membawa minuman coklat hangat. "Ini, minumlah."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

Ino memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sinis. "Asal kalian tahu saja, Sakura….dia mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Ino, Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang tecengang mendengar perkataan Ino, sedangkan Ino berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal.

"N…Naruto…" panggil Hinata dengan nada pelan, tapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya terdiam sambil merenung.

Sasuke dan Sakura berada didalam pondok kosong didekat sana yang tidak ada penghuninya, Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang antara sadar atau tidak sadar. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura perlahan ke lantai, ketika Sakura turun, dia menempati dirinya duduk di lantai yang kosong, Sasuke melihat-lihat sekeliling pondok mencari kain kering untuk Sakura, akhirnya dia menemukan kain yang lumayan panjang untuk Sakura pakai.

"Sakura, buka bajumu, aku tidak akan melihat." Ucap Sasuke sambil membentangkan kainnya.

Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke yang berada dibalik tirai kain itu, dan perlahan membuka pakaiannya secara full, sehingga saat ini tidak ada sehelai benangpun ditubuh Sakura.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya memberikan kode dengan menyentuh kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan kain kering itu tanpa melihat tubuh Sakura.

"Keringkan tubuhmu, aku berusaha untuk menyalakan api agar kita hangat." Kata Sasuke sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibakar dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

Sakura melihat Sasuke benar-benar melindunginya dan mencemaskannya.

'_AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU, PASTI…KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU'_ itulah kata-kata Sasuke yang terlintas di benak Sakura.

Sasuke menemukan korek api dan membakar kayu-kayu bakar yang tersisa disana, dia menyiapkan api dengan tubuh menggigil, Sakura melihat bagaimana Sasuke menahan dingin karena bajunya basah karena terkena hujan. Sakura ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke kedalam selimut kain itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berbicara, kepalanya pusing sekali dan seperti berputar.

BRUK

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan melihat Sakura jatuh pingsan.

"SAKURA…" teriak Sasuke yang langusng meraih tubuh Sakura kepelukannya, ketika dia merangkul Sakura, dia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu sangat panas.

"Astaga, Sakura kau demam…" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

"Uhn…" desah Sakura yang menggigil.

"Gawat…" Sasuke berfikir bagaimana caranya menghangatkannya, akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia membuka semua bajunya yang basah itu dan menempatkannya di dekat api, lalu dia membuka kain yang membalut tubuh Sakura dengan mata terpejam, lalu dia membungkus tubuhnya sambil memeluk Sakura memakai kain itu.

"Maaf, Sakura…tapi dengan begini kamu pasti akan lebih merasa hangat." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang tertidur karena demamnya, dia terus menerus mencium keningnya seolah pengganti kompres agar demamnya turun.

"Ngh…Na…ru…to…" Sakura mengigau di dalam pelukan Sasuke, namun Sasuke merasa kesal, karena dalam pelukannya, dan bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun yang ada dipikirannya hanya Naruto. Karena kesal akhirnya Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang tertidur. "Tidak akan."

Naruto yang merasa cemas di dalam villa beranjak keluar untuk menyurul tim pencarian.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku harus mencari Sakura, aku…sangat mencemaskannya." Kata Naruto.

"Sudah ada tim pencari, dan Sasukepun mencarinya." Jelas Hinata.

"Aku tahu, justru karena itulah aku khawatir." Kata Naruto yang tidak memandang mata Hinata.

"Baiklah, karena hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian semua tidur, biar kami para guru yang mengurusnya." Kata pak guru.

Tidak lama kemudian, hujan telah reda, dan hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka semua mulai cemas tidak karuan karena Sasuke dan Sakura belum juga ditemukan.

"Aku akan menyusul!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari.

"Ah…Narutoo.." panggil Hinata.

"Tidak perlu." Cegah Shikamaru."Lihat." kata Shikamaru menunjuk kearah hutan yang gelap, perlahan terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis seperti tuan putrid, sosok itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sakura yang tubuhnya masih dibalut kain, sedangkan Sasuke sudah memakai bajunya.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura…"

"Diam." Potong Sasuke, "Dia sedang tidur." Sambung sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa…dia tidak memakai bajunya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum sinis. "Menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan berjalan ke dalam villa, begitu dia sampai diruangan, Ino berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Ino, bisa tolong aku? Gantikan Sakura pakaian." Pinta Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab Ino mengikuti Sasuke.

Begitu sampai di kamar Sakura, Sasuke meletakkan Sakura diatas kasur, dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Ino. Begitu Sasuke keluar, dia pergi ke beranda belakang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Makin rumit yah." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Shikamaru." Sapa Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seolah kita tidak saling kenal?" kata Shikamaru menghampirinya sambil menawarkan rokok pada Sasuke.

"Kau masih merokok?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil rokok dari Shikamaru.

"Hehe, jangan bilang Ino yah." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalian makin dekat, sejak kejadian itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, berkat kamu, tapi aku sungguh sangat terkejut, seorang Sasuke yang sangat dingin, bsia sangat begitu peduli pada seorang gadis." Kata Shikamaru meledek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja, semua mengalir apa adanya." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, berusahalah sekuat tenagamu." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak banyak berkomentar apa-apa, pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan igauan Sakura saat tertidur.

Sementara itu, Ino yang sedang mengelap keringat Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Hinata.

"Ah..maaf, apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kami khawatir?" kata Ino sinis, "Teman macam apa kamu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perasaan temannya sendiri.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah," potong Ino. "Biar aku yang mengurus Sakura, kuberi tahu yah, wanita dengan bermuka dua sepertimu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan teman sejati."

Hinata langsung keluar ketika Ino menyebutnya bermuka dua.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura tersadar dari tidurnya, dia perlahan bangun dan memegang keningnya yang sudah tidak panas.

'_Oh iya, siapa yang menyelamatkanku…?'_ pikir Sakura. Dan ketika dia sedang berfikir, dia teringat, Sasuke lah yang menyelamatkannya, dan juga dia teringat dengan pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan…itu bukan mimpi?" kata Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura buru-buru bergegas memakai bajunya dan pergi keluar, ketika dia berada di luar, dia mencari sosok Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menemukannya, dia malah menemukan sosok Naruto di teras.

"Naruto?" sapa Sakura.

"Ah…Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Baik, sudah sangat baik…apa kau melihat Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto terdiam, perasaannya jadi tercampur aduk saat ini, dia sedang berpacaran dengan Hinata, tapi dia juga tidak rela Sakura menjadi milik Sasuke.

_Flashback._

_Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Naruto mengabaikannya dan memegang kenop pintu._

"_Kau pikir kau berhak menemuinya sekarang?" cegah Sasuke mencengram tangannya._

"_Lepaskan, aku ingin melihat keadaannya." Ucap Naruto sinis._

"_Oh, sekarang kau memperduilkannya, bagaimana dengan yang kemarin-kemarin?" kata Sasuke yang tidak kalah sinisnya._

"_Kuperingatkan padamu, walaupun aku tahu Sakura sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu, aku akan membuatnya berpaling padaku. Encamkan kata-kataku!" ucap Sasuke._

_End of Flashback._

"Naruto? Halooo." Panggil Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ah, maaf…Sasuke yah? Hhmm…dia katanya pulang duluan, ada urusan penting katanya." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm…begitu yah." Kata Sakura yang sedikit kecewa."Ya sudah, aku membereskan pakaianku dulu,"

Sakura berpaling dari Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tba Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"N…Naruto?"

"Maaf, aku mohon, bisa tetap seperti ini sebentar saja." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Sakura yang merasa senang hanya diam tidak menjawab juga tidak bergerak, sehingga tidak sadar kalau Hinata mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, pikirannya kini mulai bingung, dia sangat bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, dia juga bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke, ketika dia sedang mengemasi barangnya, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk." Kata Sakura.

"Hei cantiik, bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa Ino.

"Ino, terima kasih yah, aku dengar kau yang merawatku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehehe, iyaa sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sasuke, kok kamu datang dengan tanpa busana?" ejek Ino.

"HEEEHHH? AKUUU?" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Iya, dia menggendongmu seakan kau ini putri tidur." Ejek Ino kembali.

"Haaah? Aku tidak ingaat." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahahaa, nanti kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke kalau ketemu di sekolah, dia pulang duluan, katanya sih kakaknya sudah benar-benar pulih." Kata Ino.

"Ino, kau tahu tentang kak Itachi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Kok kamu tahu namanya?" Tanya Ino kembali.

"Ya, Sasuke membawaku ke rumah Sakit untuk bertemu kakaknya." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura…pasti Sasuke benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Ino.

Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura memerah, mereka bercanda ria sambil membantu Sakura mengemaskan barangnya, Sakura merasa sangat nyaman kalau bicara pada Ino, sangat beda ketika Sakura berbicara pada Hinata, seolah Hinata tidak membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

waaahh, maaf banget yah kalau chapter ini sangat pendek, saya berjanji chpater depan akan panjang...

maaf juga baru bisa update, soalnya banyak banget urusan...=_= sebentar lagi kuliah masuk..=_= kayanya bakal jadi lama update chapter-chapter berikutnya...maaf yaaaahh...

makasih reviewnya yaaah...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya sendirian, dia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. ketika Sakura tiba di kelasnya yang sudah penuh dengan seluruh murid, dia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke di tempat duduknya. Dia hanya melihat Hinata yang sedang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Pagi, Hinata." Sapa Sakura.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura dan memasang senyum yang aneh.

"Pagi juga, Sakura."

Sakura menempati tempat duduknya dan memandang kursi Sasuke yang kosong, tidak lama kemudian Naruto tiba dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya, tidak berkata apa-apa. Sakura juga hanya terdiam mengingat kemarin Naruto memeluknya seperti itu.

"Sakura." Panggil Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini, dia demam."

"Haah?" Sakura terkejut dan berfikir pasti karena kemarin mereka hujan-hujanan di hutan.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tahu rumahnya? Aku ingin menjenguknya." Kata Sakura.

"Tentu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sakura." Panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak terlalu suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya." Kata Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sasuke baik kok, dia tidak seperti apa yang terlihat dari penampilannya." Ucap Sakura yang seolah sangat tahu Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" bentak Naruto.

"Alasan apa yang bikin kamu tidak suka, Naruto?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. "Itu hak Sakura untuk dekat dengan siapa saja,"

Keadaan makin canggung, Sakura mengabaikan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang saling pandang itu.

Sekolah pun telah usai, Sakura bertemu Shikamaru dan Ino di depan gerbang sekolah untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke, mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang seperti umumnya.

"Oh iya, Sakura…entah kenapa, aku punya perasaan tidak enak pada Hinata." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa? Dia baik kok." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya ada yang aneh saja." Kata Ino sambil berfikir.

"Percayalah Sakura pada feeling Ino, feelingnya tidak pernah meleset, apalagi kalau tentang urusan orang." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" kata Ino jengkel.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, tibalah mereka didepan gerbang rumah Sasuke yang besarnya 3 kali lipat dari rumah Sakura.

"i..ini rumah Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tercengang.

"Hahahaha, sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti ini." ucap Ino yang menekan belnya.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dalam mesin penjawab yang kedengarannya seperti suara Sasuke.

Ino menarik Sakura kedepan mesin itu dan menyuruhnya bicara.

"A…aku, Sakura." Jawab Sakura.

"…."

"…."

"A…aku dengar kau sakit, jadi…"

"Silahkan masuk." Potong Sasuke.

Dan gerbang rumahnya pun bergerak sendiri.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu yah, selamat bersenang-senang." Ledek Ino menarik lengan Shikamaru.

"Heii…kalian tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Sakura yang gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau tertular." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalian pengkhianat." Ejek Sakura.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk memasuki rumah yang besar itu, ketika dia sampai didepan pintu, terlihat ada seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, Silahkan masuk." Kata pelayan itu dengan sangat sopan.

Pelayan itu mengantar Sakura menuju kamar Sasuke. "Silahkan, Tuan Sasuke sedang berbaring di kamarnya."

"Iya, terima kasih" ucap Sakura.

Sebelum masuk, Skaura melihat sekeliling rumah Sasuke yang sangat besar, _'Benar-benar orang kaya.'_ Lalu Sakura mengetk kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk." Izin Sasuke.

Sakura membuka pintunya dan melihat Sasuke sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu dia menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ternyata orang bodoh bisa sakit juga." Ledek Sakura.

"Kau ini, mau menjenguk atau mengejekku?" sewot Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke memandangnya, entah wajah Sasuke memerah karena demam atau karena melihat Sakura, dia tidak bisa membedakannya sekarang.

"Coba kuperiksa keadaanmu." Kata Sakura memegang kening Sasuke. "Astaga, panas sekali, kau berbaring saja, tidurlah." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau." Bantah Sasuke. "Kalau aku tidur, nanti kamu pergi."

Sakura terkejut mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan itu, lalu Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, kubuatkan minuman hangat yah." Kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke menuju dapur, karena rumahnya sangat besar, Sakura cukup kesulitan menemukan letak dapurnya, sehingga dia berkeliling rumahnya dan melihat-lihat begitu banyak foto yang terdapat di masing-masing ruangan. Foto-foto itu adalah foto dimana Sasuke masih kecil, dan bersama seluruh keluarganya, lalu dia melihat ada 2 pasang foto yang dipasangkan pita, foto itu bertuliskan "Beloved Mother dan Beloved Father" itu artinya mereka sudah tiada.

'_Orang tuanya sudah tidak ada? Tidak heran dia mempunyai sifat yang jelek, tapi itu artinya dia selalu sendiri?'_ pikir Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura menemukan letak dapur dan membuatkan Sasuke coklat hangat dan lemon tea, selesai membuatnya, Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sedang tertidur. Sakura meletakkan minuman itu disamping mejanya. Kamar Sasuke sangat luas, kasurnya pun sangat luas.

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke untuk memerika demamnya, ketika Sakura memegang keningnya, Sasuke mengigau.

"Ngh…Sa…kura…"

'_Haah? dia mengigau namaku?'_kata Sakura kaget didalam hatinya. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang merah karena demam dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke, dia merasakan hal yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Dadanya merasa berdebar saat Sasuke mengucapkan namanya dalam tidurnya.

Ketika Sakura memegang kening Sasuke, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut, dan begitu Sakura melihat, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah…maaf aku membuatmu terbangun." Ucap Sakura grogi.

"Ngh…" jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya karena pusing.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Masih pusing" jawab Sasuke lemas.

"Aku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu, mau?" kata Sakura menawarkan.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya mengangguk, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambilkan Sasuke lemon tea yang hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sesudah meminumnya sedikit.

"Itu lemon tea hangat, buatanku sendiri loh, biasanya kalau sakit demam sesudah minum itu bisa jadi lebih baik." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sakura, dia hanya terus meminum lemon tea itu sampai habis, Sasuke merasa senang Sakura memperhatikannya seperti itu, karena baru pertama kali dia di rawat oleh seseorang dengan sangat teliti.

Lalu keadaan kembali menjadi canggung, Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan pengakuan cinta dari Sasuke.

"Ng…Sasuke…tentang hal waktu di hutan itu…"  
"Jangan di jawab sekarang." Potong Sasuke. "Aku memang bilang sangat mencintaimu dan akan membantumu melupakan Naruto, tapi jangan secepat ini kau menolakku."

"Bu…aku bukan ingin menolak." Kata Sakura gugup.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah senang.

"Tidak juga, aku…"

"Tidak juga? Kau ini bagaimana…kau tidak menolakku tapi juga tidak menerimaku, maumu apa sih?" kata Sasuke sewot.

"A…Aku ini butuh waktu, Sasuke bisa tidak sih tidak membuat suasana menjadi panas." Sewot Sakura kembali.

"Maaf…aku hanya…ah lupakan saja." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali berbaring.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya merah, entah kenapa dia merasa berdebar kalau mengingat pengakuan Sasuke sewaktu di hutan.

"A…Aku senang saat itu…tapi aku masih bingung," kata Sakura yang nadanya perlahan pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pasti bingung, di dalam hatimu masih ada Naruto kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti tentang itu, tadi saat di kelas, aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan tentang keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata, yang di dalam pikiranku itu, kamu…Sasuke…" ucap Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tegas sih, kepribadianmu ini membuatku kesal." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang wajahnya menunduk karena merasa bersalah, entah karena pusingnya atau panasnya, dia merasa hari ini Sakura sangat cantik, Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan membatu.

Wajah Sasuke makin dekat dengan wajah Sakura, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat, entah mengapa jantung Sakura berdetak dengan sangat kencang, begitu pula Sasuke, tangan Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut, dan Sakurapun dengan sendirinya memejamkan matanya, ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Sasukeeee….bagaimana keadaanmu? Lihat, aku membawakan ku…" omongan laki-laki yang ternyata adalah kakaknya itu terhenti, karena melihat Sasuke yang sedang terjatuh seperti habis di dorong oleh Sakura.

"Waaah, ada Sakura yaah, kapan datang?" sapa Itachi.

"Ah..ahhahhahaa…sudah dari tadi kok kak," kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

'_Itachi sialan! Merusak mood saja!'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Kakak sudah baikan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, walaupun belum sembuh total dan masih sedikit agak pusing, tapi masih bisa untuk jalan-jalan." Jawab Itachi tersenyum."Ah, aku beli kue, kita makan bareng yuk."

Mereka memakan kue bawaan Itachi bertiga sambil bercerita tentang hal-hal yang lucu, sampai tak terasa waktu berlalu, malam pun tiba, Sakura melihat kearah jam dan itu menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Ah, aku harus pulang, sudah malam." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku antar." Kata Sasuke yang mencoba beranjak dari kasurnya, tapi usahanya gagal karena Sakura mendorongnya kembali.

"Jangan ngaco! Kamu sedang sakit, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kata Sakura.

"Setidaknya biarkan Shino mengantarmu." Kata Itachi.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak karena Itachi dan Sasuke memasang mata seperti anjing yang ingin di pungut.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura yang menyerah.

Shino mengantar Sakura atas perintah Uchiha bersaudara, dia mengantarnya hanya sampai depan gang saja, dan itu atas pemaksaan Sakura. Sakura berjalan kerumahnya, dan dia sangat kaget ketika melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sakura."Sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Sakura, apa benar kau mencintai Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan sinis.

Sakura terdiam, bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu kalau dia mencintai Naruto, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Ya, aku mencintainya." Jawab Sakura tegas. "Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"sewot Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung, aku mencintainya dari dulu, tapi…"

"Apa karena ada Sasuke? Asal kamu tahu Sakura, Naruto…hari ini dia meminta putus denganku! Aku pikir kau temanku! Aku salah menilaimu, kamu bahkan tidak mendukung hubunganku dan Naruto dengan ikhlas!" bentak Hinata

"Kau salah!, aku mendukung kalian dengan sangat ikhlas, Hinata…apa kamu tahu rasanya mendukung percintaan orang yang kamu cintai?" bentak Sakura kembali.

"Aku benci padamu! Aku tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu!" setelah Hinata berteriak seperti itu, dia berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sedang menunggunya.

"Hinataa!" panggil Sakura pada Hinata yang telah pergi.

'_Tuhan, sebenarnya apa salahku?'_

Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung masuk kekamar, ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya, telepon rumahnya berdering, karena orang tuanya sedang bekerja, jadi Sakura hanya sendirian di rumah itu.

"Halo, kediaman Haruno disini." Sapa Sakura di telepon.

'_Ah, Syukurlah kau sampai dengan selamat.'_ Kata suara laki-laki diseberang sana.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana kau tahu nomor telepon rumahku?" kata Sakura yang hapal dengan suara dingin Sasuke.

'_Aku melacakmu.'_

"Hahahahaa, lucu sekali…bagaimana keadaanmu?"

'_Baik, sangat baik.'_

"Oh begitu, istirahat yang cukup yah."

'_Hn.'_

"…."

'…_.'_

'_Sakura.'_

"Ya?"

'_Terima kasih.'_

"Haahahha, sama-sama."

'_Hari minggu kau ada acara?'_

"Tidak, kenapa?"

'_Temani aku, aku mau membeli kado untuk Itachi.'_

"Oh, kak Itachi ulang tahun?"

'_Ya, 2 minggu lagi dia ulang tahun, dia mengundangmu untuk datang, makanya aku mengajakmu untuk membeli hadiah bersama, dan juga aku ingin merasakan makanan cumi-cumi itu.'_

"Baiklah, aku temani kamu hari minggu."

'_Baiklah, selamat tidur.'_

"Selamat tidur."

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi, begitu dia sampai di kamarnya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, lalu Sakura teringat kejadian di rumah Sasuke saat sebelum Itachi datang, dia menutup matanya dan memeluk bantal dengan wajah yang memerah.

'_Apa aku menyukai Sasuke?' _pikir Sakura. Pikirannya tentang Hinata lenyap seketika hanya karena berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan terbayang wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertawa kepadanya, dan tidak lama kemudian Sakura tertidur dengan wajah yang sedikit tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia termenung di kamarnya memikirkan Sakura, dia baru sadar selama ini dia hanya mengagumi kecantikan Hinata, tapi yang benar-benar dia sayang adalah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mengambilmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi fotonya bersama Sakura yang sedang dirangkul oleh Naruto.

* * *

maaf yah, karakter-karakternya sengaja kubuat plin-plan, maklum kan masih pada ABG...hehehehee...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dan cuaca yang sangat segar, sangat serasi dengan keadaan suasana hati Sakura. Dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ketika Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

"Naruto?" kata Sakura yang terkejut melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman di dekat situ, karena waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di luar sekolahan.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya, dari Ino, bukan dari mulutmu sendiri." Kata Naruto.

"Hah? dengar apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bahwa kau menyukaiku." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata Sakura.

"Hah?...ah….itu…"

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya, aku dan Hinata sudah putus kemarin, ternyata perasaanku pada Hinata selama ini hanya kagum pada kecantikannya." Jelas Naruto.

"N…Naruto tunggu dulu, aku…."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku baru menyadarinya, aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kamu di ambil oleh Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura."Kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama bukan? Kita berangkat sekarang yuk." Ajak Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura dengan keras. "Dengarkan aku, memang dulu aku sangat mencintaimu, dan sampai aku merasakan rasa sakit hatti melihatmu dan Hinata, Sasuke datang, dia menyemangatiku…dia selalu ada untukku."

"Maksudmu kau mulai menyukainya?" bentak Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Melihat Sakura yang wajahnya memerah, Naruto tahu, dia sudah kehilangan teman kecilnya itu.

"Dengar Sakura! Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan Sasuke, cukup pikirkan aku saja lagi, kita bisa bahagia kalau bersama." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto kau egois…kita tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata?" kata Sakura.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Sakura terdiam, dia sendiri tidak tahu masih mencintainya atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini pikirannya terganggu oleh bayangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat, nanti kita telat." Ajak Naruto.

Ketika mereka sampai di kelas, terlihat para siswi sedang mengerumuni Hinata, dan ketika Sakura membuka pintu, seluruh tatapan siswi menuju pada Sakura dengan sinis.

"Tenang saja Hinata, masih ada kami yang mendukungmu."

"Iya, orang seperti dia memang tidak pantas berteman denganmu."

"Apa lagi sudah merebut pacarmu, di depanmu dia bilang setuju, ternyata di belakangmu dia merebutnya, hal yang sama ketika waktu dia SMP, tidak heran dia di tindas saat itu."

"CUKUP!" teriak Sasuke dari pintu.

Seluruh siswi menutup mulutnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, seolah sangat takut terhadap tatapan Sasuke.

Mereka semua kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, sampai bel makan siang berbunyi, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berada di belakang Sasuke, tapi Hinata mengabaikannya, Hinata pergi melewati Sakura tanpa menegurnya.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil Ino di pintu kelas. "Makan siang bareng yuuk."

Sakura menghampiri Ino dan pergi keatap bersama Ino, ketika mereka sampai di atap, Sakura menceritakan pada Ino apa yang terjadi di pagi hari ini.

"HAAAH? NARUTO MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAMU?" teriak Ino kaget.

"Sssttt, Ino jangan teriak." Kata Sakura yang khawatir akan di dengar oleh yang lain.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, tenang saja, tapi aku tidak menyangka, dia akan memulai aksinya secepat ini." Ucap Ino.

"Aku bingung, aku memang mencintai Naruto, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu kepikiran oleh Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Sudah terpaut oleh Sasuke yah, hehehe…tenang saja, aku dan Shikamaru mendukungmu dan Sasuke kok. Pasti!" dukung Ino.

"Kenapa kalian begitu mendukung aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa yah? Hhmm, mungkin kami ingin memberikan rasa terima kasih." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang, mau dengar?" kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk semangat karena penasaran sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Ino, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, dulu sebenarnya aku ini tunangan Sasuke." Kata Ino.

Ino melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang tercengan mendengar perkataannya. "Hahahaha, tapi itu karena keputusan orang tuaku dan kakeknya Sasuke, kami berdua tidak setuju, karena aku menyukai Shikamaru."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian di tunangkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, kami bertiga sudah kenal sejak kecil, aku dan Sasuke adalah anak yang berasal dari kalangan orang berada, sedangkan Shikamaru, dia hanya anak dari kalangan biasa, aku dulu sering berkunjung kerumah Sasuke, dan ketika aku dan Sasuke masuk SD yang sama, disitulah aku bertemu Shikamaru, dia orang pertama yang mendekatiku bukan karena uang." Jelas Ino.

"Lalu, bagaimana pertunangan kalian bisa batal?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Saat SMP, kakek Sasuke kembali kesini, dan tiba-tiba aku dibawa paksa dari sekolah oleh pengawal keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja aku memberontak, saat itu Shikamaru dating menolongku." Jawab Ino.

"Akupun saat itu belum mengerti apa-apa, hanya saja, saat bersama Shikamaru aku merasa nyaman, setelah itu aku dibawa ke tempat yang sudah banyak orang, dan kau tahu…Shikamaru mengejarku." Kata Ino bercerita sambil tersenyum hangat. "dan ketika aku di pertemukan oleh Sasuke, ingin sekali rasanya berteriak kalau aku tidak mau ditunangkan oleh dia, saat itu Sasuke berkata begini."

'_Aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai, lagi pula wanita ini sudah jadi milik orang lain.'_

"Hahahaha, dan setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, Shikamaru muncul dengan nafas yang tersengah-sengah, melihat kondisi Shikamaru yang seperti itu, aku langsung berlari menuju dia dan memeluknya, Shikamarupun membawaku pergi." Sambung Ino.

"Ino…kau bilang, cintamu pada Shikamaru bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi mendengar ceritamu sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu." Kata Sakura.

Ino tersenyum pada Sakura dengan lembut. "Shikamaru tidak pernah mengatakan cinta atau suka padaku, tapi perlakuannya padaku seperti mengatakan, 'aku sayang padamu', atau 'aku membutuhkanmu'."

"Bagaimana reaksi dia kalau kau menyukai orang lain yah." Ejek Sakura.

"Itu pernah terjadi." Jawab Ino. "Saat kelas 3 SMP, ada anak SMA menyatakan cinta padaku di depan Shikamaru, lalu Shikamaru menarikku dan bilang begini pada orang itu. _'Seharusnya kau berkaca sebelum menyatakan cintamu.'_, hahahahahaa."

"Hahahahaha, dia benar-benar aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, sangat aneh…maka dari itu, kali ini aku dan Shikamaru ingin mendukung Sasuke." Jelas Ino.

"Sakura." Panggil Ino. "Kau harus tegas pada perasaanmu sendiri, jangan plin-plan, kalai kau bingung, bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan terluka, tapi kamu juga pasti terluka."

"Aku tahu Ino, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar bingung." Jawab Sakura.

"Tentang Hinata, lebih baik kau bicara pelan-pelan padanya." Saran Ino.

"Ya, aku akan coba, terima kasih banyak yah Ino, kau benar-benar selalu ada untukku." Ucap Sakura.

"Itulah gunanya teman." Ucap Ino kembali sambil tersenyum.

Mereka kembali dari atap setelah makan siang, ketika mereka kembali kekelas tiba-tiba salah satu siswi menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Sakuraaa, dengar-dengar, apa benar, katanya saat SMP kau tidur dengan pacar temanmu sendiri?" Tanya siswi itu.

Sakura membatu karena mendengar gossip itu, dia tidak bisa bergerak dari dirinya seperti ada paku yang menancap di kedua kakinya.

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Mungkin karena itu dia di tindas."

"Benar-benar murahan yah."

"Cuma gossip kan?" Tanya Sasuke dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang telah mendengar semua bisikan para murid di kelas, Naruto yang juga terdiam di dalam kelas menatap Sakura, mengharapkan jawaban bahwa gossip itu tidak benar, sedangkan Hinata tidak memandangnya seolah tidak peduli dengan gossip tersebut.

"I…Iya, itu hanya gossip, jangan di percaya." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

"Benar kan, aku bilang juga apa, Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kita kan tidak tahu, Sakura berbohong atau tidak." Ucap Hinata sinis.

"Hinata, kenapa bicaramu seperti itu? Kau kan temannya." Kata Naruto.

"Apa teman akan merebut pacar temannya sendiri?" kata Hinata pada Naruto dengan nada mengeras.

"Dia tidak merebutku darimu, ini salahku makanya semua jadi kacau, lagipula Sakura juga belum memberikan jawaban untukku." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Jawaban?" Tanya Sasuke bingung."Jawaban apa, Sakura?"

"Ah…itu…"

"Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya pagi ini, masalah?"kata Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sinis lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang hanya menunduk dengan wajah bingung.

"Pikirkanlah dengan tenang." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kepala Sakura dan berjalan ke kursinya.

'_Sasuke…dia tidak marah?'_ pikir Sakura.

Seusai pulang sekolah Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Hinata, dia menunggunya di depan locker, ketika dia melihat sosok Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Sakura.

"Mau apa kamu?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata memohon.

"Silahkan."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, Hinata…aku benar-benar mendukungmu, sampai-sampai aku memendam perasaanku sendiri, tapi percayalah, aku mendukungmu sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu? Apa pengakuanmu ini akan mengubah semuanya? Akan mengembalikan Naruto padaku? Dengar ya, Sakura…sejak awal aku memang tidak niat menjadi temanmu! Aku ingin menjadi temanmu karena melihatmu dekat dengan Naruto saat aku datang ke sekolah ini, dan aku suka pada Naruto pada pandangan pertama! Dan aku sudah muak berpura-pura peduli padamu di depan Naruto!" bentak Hinata yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya berdiri di depan locker dengan tanpa dia sadari, air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

'_Sakit…sakit sekali…kata-kata Hinata sangat sakit.'_.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan berjalan pulang sendirian, ketika dia keluar gerbang, dia melihat Naruto sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Boleh pulang bareng?" Tanya Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan keadaan yang canggung, Naruto ingin sekali menanyakan jawaban dari Sakura, sedangkan Sakura, di pikirannya terus-menerus terngiang oleh ucapan Hinata.

'_Lalu? Apa pengakuanmu ini akan mengubah semuanya? Akan mengembalikan Naruto padaku? Dengar ya, Sakura…sejak awal aku memang tidak niat menjadi temanmu! Aku ingin menjadi temanmu karena melihatmu dekat dengan Naruto saat aku datang ke sekolah ini, dan aku suka pada Naruto pada pandangan pertama! Dan aku sudah muak berpura-pura peduli padamu di depan Naruto'_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan omongan itu. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya langsung memegang kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Ah…tidak…tidak apa." Jawab Sakura lemas.

'_Kau harus tegas pada perasaanmu sendiri, jangan plin-plan, kalai kau bingung, bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan terluka, tapi kamu juga pasti terluka'_

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura, nasehat Ino saat mereka makan siang diatap. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan itu membuat Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menghampirinya, ketika Naruto ingin membelai pipinya, Sakura tidak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Maaf….maafkan aku Naruto…maaf." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Heiii, kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti ini." Tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…maaf." Ucap Sakura sekali lagi, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menunduk Naruto sudah tahu, mengapa Sakura meminta maaf padanya. Lalu Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Apakah aku terlambat? Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku…aku memang mencintaimu, kau cinta pertamaku…tapi…aku lebih tidak ingin melihat Sasuke terluka…maafkan aku Naruto…maaf." Ucap Sakura yang menangis di pelukkan Naruto.

Naruto tetap memeluk Sakura dengan erat, Sakura bisa merasakan penyesalan Naruto, karena Sakura sadar, saat itu…Naruto menangis tanpa suara, Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang gemetar, maka dari itu, Sakura membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dan Sakura merasakan pelukan dari orang yang pernah dicintainya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

spoiler dikit ah...tentang Sakura tidur sama pacar temennya itu, beneran loh...XD

makasih reviewnya yaaaah...

hehehehee...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, entah mengapa rasanya lelah sekali, terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, mulai dari pernyataan cinta Naruto pada Sakura, dan gossip tentang Sakura sewaktu SMP, ingin sekali dia mengamuk saat itu, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura makin khawatir. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menelepon orang kepercayaannya.

"Halo, Shino…aku ingin kau memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali kejadian saat Naruto memeluknya.

'_Naruto…aku benar-benar minta maaf…saat ini akupun belum tahu perasaanku pada Sasuke itu seperti apa, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melihatnya sedih dan kecewa.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Hari minggu pun tiba, Sakura yang tertidur pulas terbangun karena alarm yang sangat berisik.

""Ngh…berisiik sekaliii~~" keluh Sakura sambil membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dengan sangat lambat Sakura berjalan menuju depan cermin, dan ketika dia menoleh kearah jam, dia teringat ucapan Sasuke.

'_Kutunggu didepan stasiun jam 10, jangan telat!'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sakura yang panic karena jarum jam sudah menunjukkan kearah jam 11.

"SAKURA BERISIK!" Teriak sang ibu dari bawah.

"Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telaaaaat! Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkankuuuu, dia pasti bisa marah-maraaaah." Teriak Sakura sambil memilih baju.

"Siapa suruh kau tidur seperti kerbau!" jawab sang ibu.

Akhirnya setelah selesai Sakura berdandan, dia bergegas berlari untuk menemui Sasuke, dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dia berharap Sasuke masih ada disana dan siap untuk di marahi. Dan benar saja, ketika Sakura sampai di depan stasiun, Sasuke masih berdiri disana dengan memakai celana jeans dan kaos putih, simple, tapi sangat keren, sedangkan Sakura memakai mini dress yang manis. Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sa..su..keehh….maaf aku tel.."

"KAU FIKIR JAM BERAPA SEKARANG? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEJAM, BODOH!" bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf…aku bangun kesiangaaan." Jawab Sakura dengan gaya memohon maaf.

"Bangun kesiangan? Bisa-bisanya kau tidur nyenyak sedangkan aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kencan hari ini!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kencan? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hari ini kencan denganmu, setahuku kita hanya pergi untuk mencari hadiah untuk kak Itachi." Kata Sakura polos.

"Itu sama saja, bodoh!, kau itu wanita bodoh! Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh!" teriak Sasuke karena kesal dan malu.

"Aaaaahh…sudah cukuup! Terus saja mengataiku bodoh! Sudah bagus aku mau datang.!" Bentak Sakura.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk marah, kau ini telaat!" bentak Sasuke kembali.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" bentak Sakura membalas tidak mau kalah.

Mereka saling membentak sehingga dilihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, sehingga di teriyaki oleh seseorang.

"Heii! Get a room you guys!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti berargumen karena ucapan itu, lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dikerumunan banyak orang.

"Sasukeee..tunggu! aku minta maaf," panggil Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan panggilan Sakura, dia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasukeeeee..aah.." panggil Sakura yang terjatuh.

'_Uuuuhh, kenapa jadi seperti ini siih…menyebalkaaan!' _keluh Sakura."Sasuke bodoohhhh! Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau memaafkankuu!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya.

"Cukup berada di sisiku selamanya dan menjadi kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Sakura dengan gayanya yang sedang berlutut memakai satu lututnya sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya, melihat wajah Sasuke memerah karena menahan malu, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedag memegang tangannya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ketika Sakura melihatnya, Sasuke sudah memasuki cincin di jari manisnya.

"S…Sasuke…kapan kau…" omongan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

"Sudahlah, hari ini aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku denganku." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan bahagianya, sehingga dia mengeluarkan air mata, pertama kali dia mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura untuk menolongnya berdiri. Sakura menggapai tangan itu dan mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sasuke berfikir, apa mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih atau bukan, karena dia belum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan bahagia, mereka pergi ke berbagai tempat, Sasuke membelikannya baju, perhiasan dan segala macam yang Sakura lihat.

"Sasukeee! Buat apa kau beli sebanyak ituuu." Ucap Sakura heran.

"Habis kau selalu memandanginya, aku pikir kau menyukai benda-benda ini." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Iya memang, tapi kau tidak perlu membeli semuanyaaaa." Kata Sakura. "Hhh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya."

Pandangan Sakura terhenti pada sebuah toko kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik disitu, lalu dia menarik Sasuke yang tangannya sudah penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Sasuke ikuut akuuu." Ajak Sakura dengan semangat.

Begitu mereka masuk, Sasuke sangat heran, apa bagusnya toko kecil ini, tapi begitu dia melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang kegirangan seperti anak kecil, dia membuat simpul senyuman kecil juga di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap penjaga toko.

"Apa yang kau beli sih sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh membayarnya." Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hehehehe, iniii." Kata Sakura dengan riang menunjukkan sepasang gantungan handphone dengan bentuk yang sama yaitu bentuk boneka babi kecil.

"Haaah?" ucap Sasuke heran.

"Begitu aku melihat babi ini, aku teringat olehmu…hahahhaa." Kata Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" sewot Sasuke.

"Ini satu untukmu, sekarang gantungan handphone kita sama." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menerima benda itu dan memandanginya. _'ini mirip denganku?'_ pikirnya heran, lalu dia melirik kearah Sakura yang wajahnya tersipu, Sasuke mencium benda itu dengan lembut.

"Sasuke kau menyeramkan, mencium gantungan babi dengan wajah seperti itu." Kata Sakura yang memergokinya mencium benda babi itu.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Ini karena dikasih olehmu, aku senang." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada malu.

"Haaah? Seorang Sasuke senang dengan benda seperti ini? Hahahahaa, patut disebarkan." Ledek Sakura.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau lakukan itu, aku akan menculikmu, kukurung dalam rumahku dan tidak kuperbolehkan keluar." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Apa itu hukuman? Aneh sekali hukuman seperti itu." Kata Sakura sambil memegang dagunya.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya, dengan tidak sengaja ada seorang laki-laki yang menubruk Sakura dengan pelan.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sakura yang langkahnya terhenti, belum sempat dia melihat siapa yang menubruknya, Sasuke sudah memanggilnya.

"Sakuraaa, cepaat, aku lapaar." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ah, iyaaa." Jawab Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura?" ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada pelan.

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana, sebenarnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke restoran yang mewah, tapi Sakura menolaknya dan mengajak Sasuke ke restoran yang biasa, sesudah mereka selesai makan, Sakura bercerita tentang keluarganya dengan riang, Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu Sasuke menghentikan Sakura yang sedang berbicara.

"Hahaha, lalu…saat ibuku…"

"Sakura." Potong Sasuke. "Bisa kau ceritakan tentang masa SMP mu?" sambung Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, dia menundukkan wajahnya kebawah, hal yang sangat tidak ingin dia ceritakan, tapi kini Sasuke menanyakannya.

"Aku…tidak mau membahasnya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah…tapi aku selalu menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bersalah karena tidak mau jujur, Sasuke sudah sangat mempercayai Sakura, Sakura hanya takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ketika suasana mengkeruh, datang seorang laki-laki yang tadi menubruk Sakura di tengah jalan.

"Benar Sakura yah? Sakura..?" panggil laki-laki itu.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan sinis, karena dia tidak suka Sakura di sapa oleh laki-laki yang dia tidak kenal, sedangkan Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah pucat dan seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kau kenal dia, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kami dulu…" ucap laki-laki itu yang terputus.

"TIDAK!" potong Sakura yang langsung berdiri lalu meraih tangan Sasuke untuk pergi. "Ayo, Sasuke kita pulang."

"Heii, Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, dia menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kencang sambil memasang wajah yang ketakutan.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. "Sakura!"

Sakura terhenti karena bentakan Sasuke yang keras, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"M…Maaf…Sasuke…aku ingin pulang…aku tidak enak badan." Ucap Sakura sambil tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa? Aku antar yah." Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak…tidak usah..aku bisa sendiri…aku…ingin sendiri…maaf." Ucap Sakura masih tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan, katakan saja padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku bilang aku hanya tidak enak badan!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam dan melihat sosok Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki tadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai tahu tentang masa lalunya.

"Maaf…aku pulang duluan." Ucap Sakura yang berlari.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan bawaan belanjaannya yang masih dipegang olehnya, dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Shino.

"Shino, bisa kesini? Aku ingin kau mengantarku." Kata Sasuke.

Begitu Sakura sampai di rumah, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar, bahkan dia tidak turun untuk makan malam.

"Sakuraa..makan malam sudah siaaap." Panggil sang ibu.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Sakura.

Sakura menutup dirinya memakai selimut. _'Kenapa…kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa harus bertemu dia pada saat aku bersama Sasuke.'_ Ucap Sakura dengan hati gelisah.

"Sakura." Panggil ibunya yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. "Ada seorang laki-laki yang datang menemuimu."

"Bilang saja aku sudah tidur." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi dia tampan sekali, dia juga memberimu banyak hadiah." Jawab sang ibu dengan nada senang.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa-siapa bu…tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab Sakura.

"Hhhh, baiklah, baju-baju ini buat ibu saja." Ucap sang ibu kesal dan kembali menemui Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Maaf yah, Sakura katanya tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa-siapa." Ucap sang ibu.

"Ah, tidak apa…aku titip pesan yah bu, katakan pada Sakura, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat sopan.

"Baiklah." Kata sang ibu, lalu Sasuke berpamitan dan masuk kedalam mobil. "Hhh, sopan sekali, sudah tampan, sopan, kaya pula…Sakura beruntung."

"Jadi kamu tidak beruntung?" Tanya sang ayah dari belakang.

"Ah…ahahhahaha…tentu saja aku sangat beruntung, ayo kita teruskan makannya yah." Ucap sang ibu cengengesan.

* * *

maaf yah telat update...lagi bener-bener sibuk niiih...=_=


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura membuka pintu kelas dengan nada lemas.

"Pagi Sakura." Sapa Naruto."Ada apa? Kenapa begitu lemas?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Melihat Naruto yang perhatian pada Sakura, membuat Hinata makin sinis pada Sakura, tapi saat ini Sakura tidak menghiraukan Hinata, karena pikirannya sedang rumit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Lalu buat apa masuk? Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto…sungguh aku tidak apa, jangan berlebihan begini." Kata Sakura yang sedikit risih.

Sakura menduduki kursinya, lalu tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kepalanya dari belakang sambil berjalan dia berkata. "banyak yang sayang padamu, jangan dipendam." Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan kearah luar kelas.

'_Shikamaru…'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan wajah yang langsung menatap Sakura.

"Ah, pagi tuan Sasuke." Sapa para siswi di kelas, namun sapaan itu di abaikan oleh Sasuke, begitu dia duduk di kursinya, dia menatap langsung wajah Sakura yang panic.

"Masih tidak mau cerita?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba.

"Harunooooo….Harunoooo…." panggil salah sati siswi di depan pintu kelas.

"Maaf, bisa kesini sebentar." Ucap siswi itu, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri wanita itu. "Ini, tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang memberikan amplop ini, dan katanya tolong serahkan pada Sakura Haruno."

Sakura menerika amplop itu. "Terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura, wanita itu pergi, dan Sakura membuka amplop itu yang berisikan selembar foto, ketika Sakura mengintip foto apa itu, wajahnya berubah drastic menjadi pucat, dia meremas foto dan amplop itu.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino yang muncul dari belakang,

"Hah? Ah…Ino…" kata Sakura yang gugup dan langsung mengantongi amplop itu.

"Shikamaru bilang hari ini kamu aneh, makanya aku melihat kesini, ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"T…Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa…maaf aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Ino.

Ino melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga, lalu dia menoleh kearah Sasuke menandakan wajah bertanya-tanya, Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepalanya menandakan tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Ino mengikuti Sakura yang berlari menuju atap sekolahan, begitu Ino sampai diatap, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang membakar amplop tersebut dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau sedang membakar apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Haaah!" teriak Sakura yang terkejut. "I…Ino…s…sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Sakura, kamu aneh sekali hari ini, ada apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura terdiam, ingin sekali rasanya menangis sambil memeluk Ino, tapi dia juga takut kalau Ino mengetahui kenyataannya, Ino juga akan menjauhinya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan tersenyum terpaksa.

Drrttt Drrttt

Handphone Sakura berbunyi, dan Sakura membuka handphonenya, sms dari Sasuke.

'_Ada apa? Tolong ceritakan padaku…jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian.'_

"Dari Sasuke." Kata Sakura memberi tahu Ino.

'_Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir…__'_

"Dia pasti sangat khawatir, kita kembali yuk." Ajak Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali bersama Ino, ketika berjalan menuju tangga, handphonye bergetar lagi, ketika Sakura membukanya, sms bukan dari Sasuke.

'_Percuma kalau kau membakarnya, aku mempunyai negativenya, aku bisa menyebarkannya di sekolahmu, kalau mau aman, temui aku di taman sekarang, bolos sekolah saja.'_

Begitu dia membacanya, Sakura menutup handphonenya dengan sangat keras.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Ng..Ino…sebaiknya aku izin pulang…aku…tidak enak badan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, wajahmu pucat sekali, sebaiknya kamu istirahat." Kata Ino.

"Ng…aku akan ambil tas dulu." Kata Sakura.

Ketika sampai di kelas, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang melamun dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan teman cowoknya, Sakura merasa aneh karena dia tidak melihat Hinata, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia mengambil tasnya dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku pulang duluan yah…aku agak pusing." Kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Iya, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju luar. "Naruto, aku duluan."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, lalu Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan gayanya yang tenang. Naruto duduk di kursi Sakura.

"Kau pasti berfikir apa yang kupikirkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yah…karena dia sangat aneh hari ini." Kata Naruto.

"Hmmm…baru kali ini aku bersependapat denganmu." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Heh…tidak buruk juga berbicara denganmu." Balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tersenyum seolah saling mengetahui isi hati mereka.

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju taman, dan dia melihat ada sosok laki-laki yang kemarin dia temui saat kencan dengan Sasuke. Sakura mendekati laki-laki itu dan mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Apa maumu! Apa kau tidak cukup membuatku menderita saat aku SMP? Kau dengan kekasihmu yang jahat itu!" bentak Sakura sambil mendorong laki-laki itu.

"Whoaa whoa whoaaa…tenang sayangku…apa kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan malam itu?" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Hentikaaan! Jangan diteruskan!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup telinganya.

"Aku mohon, jangan rusak kehidupanku yang sekarang, Sai…" mohon Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Ooohhh…wajah memohonmu masih cantik seperti dulu, aku jadi makin ingin mencumbumu lagi." Ucap Sai.

PLAAAAK

Sakura menampar Sai dengan sangat keras. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu!" kata Sakura dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Jangan begitu Sakura, bukankah dulu kita bersahabat…aku, kamu, dan Rin…" ucap Sai sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

"Kalian bukan sahabatku, kalian hanya mempermainkanku!" kata Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sai.

"Kenapa…kenapa kalian tega melakukan semua itu padaku?" kata Sakura yang menangis pelan karena teringat masa yang kelam.

Sai memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu mencambak rambut atas Sakura dan menariknya sehingga wajah Sakura terangkat.

"Apa dikepalamu masih berisikan tentang Naruto? Tapi sepertinya kemarin aku lihat kau menikmati kencanmu dengan Uchiha." Ucap Sai.

"Kau..kenal Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang rambutnya masih di jambak.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha, kau masih tetap bodoh ya, bagaimana caramu melayaninya sampai dia mau berkencan denganmu?" kata Sai menghina Sakura.

BRUUUUK

Sakura sangat terkejut karena Sai dipukul oleh tas dari belakang oleh Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

"I…Ino?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh, Sakura aku minta penjelasanmu nanti," ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Hei! Kamu! Sudah cukup aku mendengar kau menghina Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu Sakura, tapi aku tidak peduli, Sakura yang kukenal adalah Sakura, tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalunya, jadi jangan pernah berani lagi kau mengganggunya!" bentak Ino pada Sai.

"Wanita kurang ajar!" rintih Sai, Sai mengangkat tangannya seperti memberikan kode, dan tiba-tiba muncul 7 orang dengan pakaian bebas semua mengerumuni Sakura dan Ino.

"Diam atau kalian akan mati." Ucap Sai.

"Inoo, larilaaah, ini masalahku…cepat la.."  
"Lalu, buat apa gunanya teman?" kata Ino memotong omongan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan seperti ingin menangis, lalu orang-orang itu menangkap Sakura dan ino dan membawanya kegudang bekas.

Begitu mereka disana, Sakura dan Ino telah diikat dan mulutnya di tutupi oleh solasi, Sai memandangi Sakura yang berusaha tetap tegar. Lalu Sai mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan menjulurkannya ke leher Sakura. Ino yang melihatnya meronta berusaha ingin menolong Sakura, jarak Ino dan Sakura sengaja di jauhkan oleh Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi masa-masa SMP kita dulu….ra." ucap Sai yang merobek baju Sakura.

Terlihat ada bekas luka di dada Sakura, seperti luka goresan yang lumayan panjang menuju dadanya.

"Waah, bekasnya masih ada, pasti tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau menidurimu yah, pasti sangat jijik melihat luka ini." Hina Sai.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan tatapan benci yang sangat dalam.

"Bos, katanya wanita ini pacarnya Uchiha? Bagaimana kalau kita telepon Uchiha untuk meminta uang." Kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"Hhhmm, benar juga." Ucap Sai yang mengambil handphone Sakura, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah memohon pada Sai agar tidak menghubungi Sasuke.

Sakura lebih tidak ingin lagi kalau Sasuke tahu tentang masa lalunya. Ino merasa heran pada Sakura, kenapa dia begitu takut pada Sai.

"Hallooo…Uchiha Sasuke…waah waaah..tenaaang, kau ini pasti possessive sekali yah, aku tidak akan melukai kekasihmu…belum lebih tepatnya…hahahahaa..yaa…marahlah seperti itu, kalau kau ingin kedua gadis ini selamat, bawa uang sebanyak 100 juta, ke gudang bekas dekat taman…sebagai hadiah, kupersilahkan kau mendengarkan suara merdu kekasihmu." Ucap Sai yang menempelkan telepon pada mulut Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tidak berbicara, sampai Sai menampar wajah Sakura dan Sakura merintih.

"Aaaah" rintih Sakura.

"Kau dengar itu kan? Sekarang aku tunggu." Kata Sai menutup teleponnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang masih berada di sekolah bersama Shikamaru yang sedang mencari Ino terlihat sangat kesal gara-gara telepon dari Sai

"Siapa dia? Apa katanya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia menculik Sakura, dan dia meminta tebusan 100 juta, uang tidak masalah, tapi kenapa…siapa orang itu, dan juga katanya dia membawa 2 wanita." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan Ino?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Sasuke.

"Aku ikut!" panggil Naruto. "Aku mohon."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling tatap, dan mengangguk pada Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke menelepon Shino sambil berlari bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Shino? Shinoo dengarkan aku…ini sangat penting, bilang pada Itachi aku pinjam uangnya 100 juta, penting! Lalu kau bawa uang itu ke taman, ini menyangkut nyawa Sakura…baik…segera ya." Ucap Sasuke yang menutup teleponnya.

Begitu mereka sampai di gudang, Sasuke menyuruh Shikamaru dan Naruto bersembunyi, sedangkan dia mengetukl pintu gudang tersebut. Begitu di buka, terlihat sosok Sakura yang di tutup matanya, di tutup mulutnya, dan diikat tubuhnya diatas kursi, dengan seragamnya yang sudah terbuka setengah, Sasuke pun dapat melihat luka Sakura yang panjang.

Sasuke sangat kaget, dia ingin sekali mengamuk disana, tapi akan fatal akibatnya kalau dia mengamuk, Sakura bisa bahaya, dan begitu dia menengok ke kanan, terlihat Ino yang kondisinya sama dengan Sakura, tapi dengan seragam yang utuh.

"Cepat juga kau sampainya, Uchiha." Ucap Sai.

Begitu mendengar Sai mengucapkan nama Uchiha, Sakura merespon tubuhnya, dan berusaha untuk berbicara, dengan sengaja Sai membuka selotip di mulut Sakura, dan ketika Sakura ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Sai menciumnya dengan cepat.

Itu membuat Sasuke sangat marah, dia mengepalkan tangannya, saking kencangnya kepalan itu, sampai-sampai dia melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sai melepaskan ciumannya, dan membuka tutup mata Sakura, terlihat Sakura menahan tangis yang begitu pilu, melihat ekspresi Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke gelap mata, dia berlari kearah Sai, dan memukulnya. Sai pun terpental dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sa..su…ke..?" ucap Sakura sambil menangis dan tatapan sedih.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kembali, tapi dia hanya menatapnya, dia bahkan tidak membukakan ikatan maupun menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau peluk wanitamu? Jijik melihat lukanya? Hahahahaha" tawa Sai.

"Aku lebih jijik melihat wajahmu!" bentak Ino yang sudah dibebaskan oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke membawa temannya, Sai menyuruh para anak buahnya menyerbu mereka.

"Habisi mereka!" perintah Sai.

Sekiktar lebih dari 10 orang menyerbu Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto, mereka bertiga saling tolong satu sama lain, Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura dan membebaskannya, ketika bebas Sakura mencari sosok Sai yang sudah hilang.

"Ino, bawa Sakura keluar, cepaat!" perintah Sasuke.

"B…Baik." Jawab Ino. "Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, tapi sangat sulit melewati orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi, ketika Ino dan Sakura sedang berusaha untuk keluar, betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Sai menutup pintunya dengan wajah tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Hi…Hinata?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kita semua…akan mati disini." Kata Sai tersenyum sambil menyalakan korek api, ternyata seluruh gudang itu sudah dibasahi oleh minyak.

"Booss….kau akan membunuh kami jugaa!" teriak anak buahnya.

"BERISIIIK! MEMANG ITU TUJUANKU! KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI DISINI!" bentak Sai. "DAN KAU! JANGAN KAU PIKIR, KAU MEMBAYARKU KAU JUGA AKAN SELAMAT" kata Sai melempar Hinata kearah Sakura dan Ino.

"Hinataaa." Panggil Sakura menolong Hinata.

"Lepaskan akuu! Jangan sentuh aku." Bentak Hinata. "Akulah yang memanggil Sai untuk membocorkan rahasiamu, aku menyelidiki masa lalumu, dan mendapatkan alamat Sai dari Rin, sahabatmu sewaktu SMP, sahabat sekaligus dalang dari penindasanmu! Akulah biang keladi semuanya." Bentak Hinata.

PLAAAAK

Ino menampar Hinata dengan keras, mereka semua berhenti berkelahi dan mencari jalan keluar dari gudang yang sudah terbakar ini.

"Nanti saja bertengkarnya, sekarang kita selamatkan diri dulu saja." Ucap Ino menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Melihat Ino dan Sakura menggandeng tangannya, Hinata meneteskan air mata, seolah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Uhuk..uhukk…apinya mulai membesar." Ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaha, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini." Ucap Sai sambil duduk tenang di kursi bekas Sakura.

BRAAAAK

Tiba-tiba Shino datang mendobrak pintu yang keras, tidak heran Shino begitu kuat, dia adalah pengawal khusus keluarga Uchiha, mereka bergegas keluar. Shikamaru menolong Ino, Sasuke menggendong Sakura, dan Naruto merangkul Hinata.

Begitu mereka keluar, mereka tergeletak ditanah, dan orang-orang sekitar rebut dengan kebakaran tersebut, sampai-sampai orang-orang sekolah juga keluar.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sambil mencengkram bajunya, ketika sadar Sai tidak ada disana.

"Sai…Saaaaii!" panggil Sakura berlari kegudang yang terbakar.

"Sakura! Dia sudah mencelakaimu! Buat apa mengkhawatirkan dia!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke…bagaimanapun juga…dulu…kami pernah bersahabat…aku mohon…izinkan aku menyelamatkannya." Mohon Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang benar-benar memohon.

"Tsk! Kamu tunggu disisni!" bentak Sasuke membuka kemejanya dan menutupi tubuh Sakura yang terlihat.

Sasuke berlari ke kobaran api untuk mengambil Sai, Sakura tidak terima, dia ingin kesana menyusul Sasuke, tapi Ino menahannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, sosok Sasuke tidak kunjung datang. Sakura mulai merasa cemas.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura pelan, tapi Sasuke juga tidak kunjung muncul. "SASUKEEEE BODOOOH! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJADI KEKASIHMUU KALAU KAMU MATIIII!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

Ino memeluknya dari belakang, Sakura terus-menerus menangis di dampingi oleh Ino.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto. "Lihat."

Sakura menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang menopang tubu Sai, terlihat Sai terluka parah seperti terkena reruntuhan. Ketika Sasuke kembali pada Sakura, dia menurunkan tubuh Sai, dan Sasuke pun terjatuh lemas, Sakura dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh.

"Sasukee…Sasukeee…Sasukeeee…." Panggil Sakura terus-menerus sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Sekarang….sebagai seorang pacar, kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke lemas.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu Sasuke jaruh pingsan karena lemas kehabisan oksigen, Sai yang tergeletak di tanah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut, dia terus menerus melihat Sakura, dan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa ambulans dan mobil pemadam kebakaran tiba. Sasuke dan Sai diangkut kerumah sakit karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura pergi menemani Sasuke, sedangkan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Ino, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"apa ada penjelasan yang masuk akal, Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

* * *

next chap bakalan full dialog nih...soalnya banyak yang harus di jelasin, maaf yaaah...=_=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hal apa yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami, Nona Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang duduk dibangku rumah sakit sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ino, ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Ucap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Begitu dokte keluar, Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya mendapatkan luka kecil di punggungnya karena tertimpa beban yang lumayan berat, kalian boleh menemuinya." Ucap sang dokter.

Sakura orang pertama yang langsung membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan tubu berbalut perban.

"Aawww..Sakura…sakit." rintih Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura kembali.

"Maaf…tapi aku sangat bersyukur kamu tidak apa-apa…syukurlaaah.." ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Hhhh... kenapa orang-orang itu selalu sadar akan sesuatu yang berharga ketika akan kehilangan yah." Kata Ino memandang Sakura dan Sasuke yang berpelukan.

"Itulah sifat manusia." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Terima kaih sudah menyelamatkan Sakura."

"Bicara apa kau, kau kan juga ikut menolong." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disamping Sasuke, Ino menduduki sofa disana karena kamar Sasuke adalah kamar VIP, Shikamaru dan naruto bersender di jendela. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang perkelahian sebelumnya. Ketika mereka sedang asik berbicara. Tiba-tiba Sai datang ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sai..?" ucap Sakura yang panic, melihat wajah takut Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf mengganggu." Kata Sai sambil mendekati Sakura, begitu posisinya tepat di depan Sakura, dia meneruskan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Kata Sai.

"Aku juga tidak perlu maafmu." Jawab Sakura sambil tidak melihat Sai. "Lalu buat apa kamu kesini? Sudah cukup kamu…"

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Potong Sai.

Sakura terbelalak dan memandang Sai dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Malam itu, aku tidak melakukannya, aku bersumpah." Ucap Sai sekali lagi.

"T..Tapi…kenapa..kenapa aku bisa tidak memakai baju saat itu? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di hotel? Kenapa kau melukai dadaku? Kenapa kau menyebarkan fitnah saat itu di sekolah?" teriak Sakura yang bertanya pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin dia tanya pada Sai.

Sai terdiam dan menatap Sakura yang wajahnya marah dengan tatapan tenang.

"Awalnya, kami mengerjaimu." Jawab Sai.

"Kami?" kata Ino.

"Aku dan Rin." Kata Sai memperjelas.

"Rin? Kenapa dia tega? Aku pikir dia adalah saha.."

"Memang! Tapi hanya dia yang berfikir bahwa kalian bersahabat, akan kujelaskan dari awal." Kata Sai.

"Apa kamu ingat, ketika pertama kali kau menolakku, apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Sai.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab Sai sudah menyambungnya duluan.

" '_Maaf, yang kucintai adalah Naruto teman kecilku, tidak bisa kalau bukan dia.' _Itulah yang kau ucapkan, saat itu aku menerimanya, dan sejak saat itu, kau banyak bercerta tentang Naruto pada kami, hingga Rin tahu bahwa aku sedang patah hati, dia menghiburku dan selalu ada untukku,akhirnya kamipun berpacaran dan ketika aku berkunjung ke festival sekolahmu aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau mengucapkan sesuatu pada teman sekelasmu. _'Naruto adalah Sahabatku satu-satunya di dunia ini.' _lagi-lagi Naruto, tadinya aku ingin menganggap omongan itu tidak ada, tapi ternyata saat itu Rin ada di belakangku dan mendengar semuanya, kau tahu…saat itu, Rin menangis." Kata Sai sambil tetap menatap Sakura.

"Dia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak kau anggap, dia merasa kesal, kekesalankupun menjadi 2kali lipat padamu, yang tadinya kami menyukaimu, semua berubah menjadi benci padamu, karena kami merasa hanya menjadi pengganti Naruto." sambung Sai.

Sakura menunduk kebawah dengan tangan masih di genggam oleh Sasuke, Ino berdiri mengahmpiri Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Lalu, kami merencanakan pergi ke karaoke saat itu, ingat mengapa Rin sangat memaksamu untuk ikut saat itu?" kata Sai.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya pada Sai.

"Itu karena, aku dan Rin telah merencanakan semuanya, ketika aku membelikan minuman, aku memasukkan obat tidur di dalam minumanmu, dan kubawa kau ke hotel, dan ketika sampai disana, Rin lah yang melepaskan semua pakaianmu, dan yang memfotomu, setelah itu dia pergi. Ketika dia pergi, ingin rasanya aku menyerangmu, tapi saat itu…aku melihat wjaah tidurmu, aku sadar…aku masih menyukaimu, begitu kau tersadar, kau menyebut nama Naruto, itu membuatku sangat kesal. Dan akhirnya." Kata Sai memberhentikan omongannya.

Sakura mulai mengingat semuanya.

_Flashback._

"_S..Sai? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura panic sambil menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak memakai baju._

"_Yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kita melakukannya karena sama-sama mau." Kata Sai yang sudah membuka bajunya._

"_Tidak…tidak mungkiin…aku tidak mau semua ini! kau bohoong!" kata Sakura sambil teriak."_

"_Diaam! Atau kutusuk kau!" bntak Sai sambil menodongkan pisau pada dada Sakura._

"_Aku tidak peduli, aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus melakukan ini padamu!" teriak Sakura sambil memajukan tangan Sai._

_Secara tidak sengaja Sai menggores dada Sakura, dan goresan itu lumayan dalam dan panjang, lalu Sai berdiri karena panic._

"_Sakura…percuma menyesal, karena kita sama-sama menikmatinya." Ucap Sai yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura sendirian._

_Sakura tercengang sendirian, dia hanya menutupi dirinya memakai selimut sambil menangis, lalu dia kembali memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari hotel. _

_Keesokan harinya, ketika di sekolah, Sakura melihat semua orang sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang dan ketika Sakura tiba, semuanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jijik, Sakura sangat bingung saat itu. Lalu dia bertemu dengan Rin._

"_Riiin." Panggil Sakura_

"_Rin, kamu masih mau berteman dengannya? Padahal dia sudah merebut pacarmu!" kata salah satu cewek dekat Rin._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung._

"_Ini! lihat sendiri!" kata cewek itu sambil melempar foto-foto telanjang Sakura yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sai._

_Sakura sangat kaget melihatnya, begitu dia melihat ekspresi Rin, Rin memandang sinis kearah Sakura dan pergi._

_End Flashback._

"Sejak saa itu, kita semua bermusuhan, kecuali aku dan Rin yang menjalani kehidupan di SMA yang sama, Rin sangat sedih harus bermusuhan denganmu, bahkan dia tidak tahu harus menyesal atau tidak karena telah memfitnahmu, ketka aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, aku melihatmu sedang berbahagia bersama Uchiha, bukan Narutto." Ucap Sai.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbahagia sedangkan Rin selalu berada dalam bayangan penyesalan, karena Rin kau di tindas! Itulah yang selalu diucapkannya padaku! Saat aku melihatmu kemarin, aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang munafik! Dulu kau bilang tidak bsia kalau bukan Naruto! tapi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha!" bentak Sai.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke memandang Sai yang telah kehabisan nafas karena membentak Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menyesal karena dia telat mendapatkan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukan Sakura bersekolah disini?" tanya Ino.

"Itu karena ada seorang wanita mengunjungi rumah Rin, dan kebetulan aku sedang bersamanya, dia meminta pertolongan kami untuk meneror Sakura, saat itu aku langsung setuju, karena aku tidak terima kalau Sakura berbahagia sendiri!" kata Sai dengan nada kesal.

"Cukup Sai," ucap seorang wanita yang muncul dari pintu.

Begitu mereka semua menoleh.

"Rin..?" kata Sakura dengan terkejut.

"Kamu…masuklah, minta maaf pada Sakura." Ucap Rin menarik Hinata keraha Sakura.

Hinata hanya terdiam tidak berbicara apa-apa, Sai melihat keraha Rin yang mendekati Sakura.

"Saat itu…pemikiran kita belum dewasa, yang ada dipikiranku, adalah keegoisanku, aku ingin selalu menjadi nomor 1, bahkan untuk menjadi sahabatmu, kau tahu aku egois, dank au menerima keegoisanku, saat aku mendengar kau mengucapkan Naruto adalah sahabatmu satu-satunya, aku merasa kalah, aku kesal, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sifat itu sangat kekanakan sekali." Ucap Rin sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Akulah yang menyebabkan dirimu di tindas, dan akulah yang memberikan negative foto itu pada Hinata, tapi setelah aku mendinginkan kepala…itu adalah masa lalu, aku tidak berhak mengusikmu lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Aku…minta maaf…aku…" kata Sakura.

"Cukup, jangan meminta maaf, karena aku juga tidak minta maaf, biarkanlah masalah yang lalu berlalu, dan mulai sekarang…anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal." Kata Rin tersenyum pada Sakura.

Rin tidak bisa membohingi perasaannya, dia ingin berteman dengan Sakura kembali, tapi dia merasa sudah tidak pantas untuk menjadi temannya, maka dari itu. Dia memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka.

"Ayo Sai…kita pulang, aku rawat luka-lukamu." Ajak Rin.

Said an Rin berjalan keluar, tapi sebelum mereka keluar, Hinata menghentikannya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa Sasuke datang menyelamatkanmu?" kata Hinata yang telah menghentikan langkah Sai.

"Saat itu, Sakura memohon padanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, karena Sakura bilang, kau adalah Sahabatnya." Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Rin dan Sai menoleh kearah Sakura yang telah menangis dan sedang dielus kepalanya oleh Sasuke. mreka tesenyum dan pergi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Pada akhirnya kau tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, Hinata." Kata Ino.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…aku hanya merasa iri pada Sakura, awalnya aku memang ingin berteman dengan Sakura, dan setelah mengetahui Sakura adalah sahabatnya Naruto, aku memanfaatkannya…aku memanfaatkannya dengan niat akan terus berteman dengan Sakura…tapi…Naruto, kenapa dia jadi suka padamu…padahal awalnya dia mengatakan suka padaku…" ucap Hinata yang pelahan menangis.

Sakura berdiri menghampiri Hinata, ketika Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura, dia menamparnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan teman lagi…aku mohon jangan benci aku, lupakan hal buruk yang telah terjadi." Kata Sakura yang memeluk Hinata.  
"Huu..huuuu…Maafkan akuu..~" ucap Hinata.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan ditambah oleh ino yang memeluk mereka berdua. Para lelaki hanya menghela nafas mereka karena lega akhirnya masalah ini selesai.

"Ehem…lalu, bagaimana dengan kami?" ucap Naruto.

"BERISIIK!" ucap Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Hhh…wanita kalau sudah berkumpul seperti ini pasti melupakan kita." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa kan, sekali-sekali." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura yang memeluk Hinata.

"Hhmm…sebelum itu, pasti ada hal yang ingin di bahas kan oleh kalian." Ledek Ino pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Nah, para pengganggu…ayo keluar." Ucap ino menarik Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan di kamar, ketika di luar, NAruto memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu begini, maaf."

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan Narutopun tersenyum kembali pada Hinata.

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menatapi Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"K…Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura grogi.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau gilaa..jangan.." ucapan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke membuka kemeja Sakura tiba-tiba, dan terlihat bekas luka yang panjang itu. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang menutup matanya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menicum luka itu.

"Ini bukan masalah buatku." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenym.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke memindahkan bibirnya yang tadi mencium dada Sakura menuju bibir Sakura, bibir mereka berdekatan, dan ketika sedikit lagi bersentuhan.

"Sasukeeeee….bagaimana keadaanmu?" tiba-tiba Itachi datang dengan wajah khawatir.

'_Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Itachi!'_ pikir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba posisinya berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Ahahahaa, kak itachi." Sapa Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Aahh, aku sangat khawatir padamu, tahu-tahunya kau baik-baik saja." Kata Itachi kecewa.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku kenapa?" sewot Sasuke.

"Oh iya, sabtu ini ulang tahunku, Sakura…pastikan kau berdandan cantik yaah, aka nada tamu khusus nanti.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kakekku." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Haaa? Orang tua itu kembali?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak senang.

"Ya, katanya dia juga mau lihat calon istri keluarga Uchiha ini." ledek itachi.

"C…Calon istri?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Hahahahaa, iya..makanya kau dandan yang cantik yaah…aku harus rapat lagi, daaah." Itachipun pergi lagi dengan cepat.

"Kakak yang semangat yah." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. "Sabtu nanti, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakekku, jangan kamu dengarkan, ya"

"Memangnya kenapa? Seperti apa kakekkmu itu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dan menutup matanya, lalu memegang tangan Sakura.

"Cukup berjanji padaku, saat ulang tahun Itachi, jangan pernah pergi dari sampingku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan terdiam, dia sangat penasaran seperti apa kakek Sasuke sehingga Sasuke memintanya untuk menurutinya.

* * *

end of Sakura's past...hehehehee...chapter 11 mulai untuk Sakura's future...^^


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto : Milik MAsashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dan suasana yang dingin, angin yang segar pun berhembus perlahan, seorang wanita berambut pink berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan khawatir, dari belakang, temannya yang berambut indigo menegurnya dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil Hinata.

"Kyaaa…Hinata, kau membuatku kaget." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kenapa bengong di depan gerbang?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum, yang kali ini adalah senyuman tulus.

"Ng…anu…aku…" jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Kalau tentang kamu, tenang saja, aku sudah mengklarifikasi semuanya, sudah tidak masalah lagi sekarang." Jelas Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua berjalan kekelas dengan bergandengan tangan, begitu sampai di kelas, seorang laki-laki tampan menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat teleponku? Smsku juga tidak di balas, kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan posisi tolak pinggang.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, kita baru berbisah tadi malam, lagi pula kau menghubungiku pagi ini, dan kita baru telepon-teleponan tadi pas aku bangun tidur, aku tidak mengabarimu hanya setengah jam!" sewot Sakura.

"Hanya? Apa kamu tahu betapa khawatirnya aku walau hanya setengah jam? Bagaimana kalau dalam waktu setengah jam itu kamu diculik? Bagaimana kalau dalam waktu setengah jam itu kamu tertabrak mobil? Bagimana kal..uupphhh" belum selesai Sasuke mengomel Sakura menutup mulutnya memakai tangannya.

"Cukup! Kamu ini terlalu khawatir, aku tidak akan diculik." Ucap Sakura.

"Buktinya minggu lalu?" serang Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah.

Kejadian yang sudah seminggu terlewat itu diungkit kembali oleh Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Itu seminggu yang lalu, jangan berlebihan begitu." Kata Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Iya, kau ini terlalu berlebihan." Sambung Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sinis, dia mengirimkan sinyal pada Hinata seolah mengatakan 'ulah siapa sampai-sampai Sakura diculik'. Hinata memalingkan mukanya sambil bersiul ria dan menempati kursinya.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ketempat duduk mereka, gurupun masuk dan pelajaran dimulai, mereka belajar dengan sangat tenang, sampai jam semua pelajaran selesai, Ino datang kekelas mereka.

"Haaaaiiii….kita jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Ino.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Triple Date." Jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah?" Ssuke terdiam bingung, apa maksud Ino triple date.

"Aku, Shikamaru, Kamu, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata…ayoooo…" kata Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ng…Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang meminta izin dari Sasuke.

"Yaaah, boleh saja…ayo." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

Mereka berenam berjalan bersama-sama, sebelum mereka ketampat tujuan, mereka membeli baju untuk dipakai hari itu, setelah ganti baju mereka pergi ke taman bermain yang sangat luas, Ino menarik Shikamaru utnuk ikut dengannya, sedangkan Sakura menarik Sasuke sang tuan muda yang tidak terbiasa dengan permainan itu, Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua jadi canggung satu sama lain, mereka tidak bergandengan tangan, saling tatap, bahkan bicarapun tidak.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu merasa kasihan pada Hinata, dia melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sangat pilu, akhirnya Sakura menarik Hinata untuk bermain dengannya, dan dia meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"…."

"…."

"Para wanita bersemangat sekali." Ucap Naruto.

"Yah, mereka mempunyai energy yang lebih pada saat seperti ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak ikut bermain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah! Yang benar saja, manusia disuruh naik benda itu." Tunjuk Sasuke pada roller costar.

"Hahahahahahaa, kau memang tuan muda." Ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau," sewot Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik, sangat baik…kau sendiri? Tidak mau mempertimbangkan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menjawab.

Naruto terdiam oleh pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin, tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, kita semua masih belum dewasa, dan masih belum bisa memutuskan sesuatu, tidak peduli keputusan itu berakibat buruk bagi seseorang atau tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah lagi."

"Kalau menurutku, sebenarnya Hinata tidak jahat, dia hanya masih belum bisa berfikir secara dewasa dan tenang, lihat saja kelakuannya." Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata yang sedang memeluk Sakura manja.

"Ha? Shikamaru? Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ino menyuruhku kesini, dia gabung dengan Sakura dan Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru. "Lalu? Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa bilang membencinya…aku menyukainya…tapi aku…" kata Naruto yang terputus.

"Masih mencintai Sakura?" sambung Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, dia tidak menjawab sambungan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku senang, Sakura bahagia bersamamu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ya, terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Heeeiiii..kita naik itu yuuuuk." Teriak Ino dari kejauhan yang menunjuk kearah kincir raksasa.

"Aaahhh…membosankan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri." Kata Ino ngambek.

"Hei, hei, heiiii…baiklaaaah aku ikut." Kata Shikamaru berlari menghampiri Ino.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan Naruto terdiam disamping Hinata, Hinatapun hanya terdiam sampai Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka." Ajak Naruto menuju pintu kincir.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang, begitu sampai di depan tabung kincir, Shikamaru dan Ino menaiki tabung pertama, Sasuke dan Sakura kedua, dan yang ketiga adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Begitu mereka duduk, Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela, begitu saja sampai tabung mereka mencapai puncak. Seketika, Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata pelan.

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi dia menanggapi panggilan Hinata dan menoleh kearah wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata.

NAruto bingung, kenapa dia harus minta maaf, seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf karena sudah seenaknya menyatakan dan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian Sakura, aku sangat menyesalinya." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan wajah menunduk, sambil berputar kembali kebawah kincir itu, Hinata meneruskan omongannya.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, aku kaan menunggumu sampai kau melupakan Sakura, aku akan menjadi wanita yang dapat mengerti dirimu, aku akan berusaha agar kau menerimaku,jadi…bersiaplah untuk menerima seranganku." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan sangat kebetulan tabung mereka berhenti, pintunyapun terbuka, Hinata langsung berlari karena malu.

"Ah…Hinata?" panggil Sakura. "Sasuke, aku mengejarnya dulu ya."

Sakura dan Ino berlari mengejar Hinata, sedangkan para laki-laki memandangi wajah Naruto yang membatu tanpa ekspresi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hooo…sudah diserang yah." Ejek Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Ino berlari sambil memanggil nama Hinata, beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya pada Sakura, dia memeluk Sakura sambil menangis.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Huhuhuuu…aku bodooh….berani sekali aku bicara seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu dapat keberanian dari mana sampai-sampai sangat percaya diri mengungkapkan perasaanku lagi." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Tenang saja, kami disini untuk membantumu, kita akan membantumu sebisa mungkin, yah." Ucap Ino mengelus kepala Hinata. "Yaaah, walaupun awalnya aku membencimu, tapi sepertinya kamu sudah sadar." Ejek Ino.

"Huhuuuu….aku minta maaf." Ucap Hinata.

"Hahahaa, iyaaa…iyaaa…Ino jangan meledeknya." Tegur Sakura

Akhirnya para perempuan pulang terlebih dahulu, Sakura menghubungi Sasuke sebelum mereka pergi, karena dia tidak mau Sasuke khawatir kembali, dan Sasuke akan menjemputnya di rumah Ino malam-malam ketika Sakura mau pulang.

"Waaah, Ino….rumahmu besar sekali." Kata Sakura kagum melihat rumah Ino.

"Terima kasih, ayo masuk." Ajak Ino memasuki kamarnya.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang dengan sangat akrab, dan seketika, Sakura melihat ada foto Ino, Sasuke dan Shikamaru di kamar wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ah, Itu foto waktu di villa keluarga Uchiha, saat itu ulang tahun kakeknya Sasuke, jadi aku dan Shikamaru diundang." Jelas Ino yang melihat Sakura memandangi foto itu.

"Ino, apa kau kenal kakeknya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran.

"…" Ino terdiam dan memasang wajah serius.

"Orangnya sangat menakutkan, itu saja yang bisa kukatakan." Jawab Ino.

"…." Keadaan menjadi sunyi, Hinata thu Sakura akan dikenalkan oleh Sasuke pada kakeknya dan mencoba untuk menghibur Sakura.

"Sakura, ada kami…aapun yang terjadi, kami akan mendukungmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Te…terima kasih Hinata." Balas Sakura.

Beberapa jam setelah mereka asik berbincang-bincang, Sasuke datang untuk menjemput Sakura, Sakurapun berpamitan pada Hinata dan Ino, begitu masuk dalam mobilnya Sasuke, Sakura terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Ng…tentang Kakekmu…apa dia dekat dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ya, sangat dekat, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke dengan lembut.

Entah kenapa jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura makin murung, dia sedikit cemburu pada Ino yang sudah dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke.

"Heeii…katakan padaku, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, dengan inisiatif, Shino menutup tempat antara kursi depan dan belakang, sehingga dia tidak menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sakura, jangan pernah kau memasang wajah seperti ini lagi, aku mohon." Pinta Sasuke dengan lembut dengan posisi masih menempelkan keningnya pada Sakura.

Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sasuke khawatir, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, dia masih cemburu pada Ino.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, sehingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut untuk pertama kalinya dengan cara normal. Sasuke menutup matanya dan membelai rambut Sakura, Sakura bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang luar biasa besarnya dari Sasuke, karena itu Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum, melihat Sasuke tersenyum, Sakurapun tersenyum malu.

"Akhirnya tersenyum juga." Ucap Sasuke.

Sampailah mereka di rumah Sakura, ketika Sakura turun dari mobil, Sasuke mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Sakura menatap mobil Sasuke yang sudah berlaju dengan cepat.

"Seperti anak kecil saja aku ini, Sasuke saja tidak cemburu pada Naruto." keluh Sakura sambil memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

sebelumnya, saya ingin mminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ngaret update lama...=_=

kuliah udah mulai masuk, dan jaddwal saya sangat padat, smester 5 pula, harus bikin KKP...aaarrrggghhh...jadi maaf yah kalau chapter selanjutnya update lama...

saya benar-benar minta maaf...=_=

makasih juga yah yang udah dukung fict ini...

luv u...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kediaman rumah Uchiha sedang mempersiapkan untuk pesta ulang tahun Itachi, seluruh pelayan sibuk menyediakan dekorasi, makanan dan lain-lain. Shino menghandle seluruh sistem keamanan di rumah itu.

"Kak." Panggil Sasuke yang berjalan ke kamar Itachi yang pintunya terbuka.

"Ah, Sasuke…kenetulan, aku bingung harus pakai apa…yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjukan jas putih dan hitam.

"Yang hitam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih…oh iya, kamu tidak menjemput Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia di jemput sama Ino dan Hinata," jawab Sasuke. "Kakek datang jam berapa?"

"Dia masih dalam perjalanan, sabar saja." Jawab Itachi sambil berkaca.

Sasuke membantu Itachi yang kesulitan memakai jas itu, dan setelah selesai dia keluar dari kamar kakaknya, sementara itu, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kediaman Uchiha. Sesampainya mereka disana, Sakura langsung bertemu dengan Shino yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Shinooo." Sapa Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Ah, Nona…Tuan Sasuke berada di kamarnya." Jawab Shino yang tersenyum dibalik kacamatanya yang hitam itu.

"Ok, Terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura yang langsung masuk dan diikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Hei, Sakura…Shino tersnyum padamu?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Waah, setahuku dia orang yang tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali terhadap Sasuke." kata Ino.

"Mungkin dia menyukai Sakura." Kata Hinata asal.

"Hah? Shino tidak mungkin berani, memangnya dia mau di pecat oleh Sasuke." bantah Ino.

"Hahahahaha, Sasuke tidak akan memecatnya." Timpal Sakura.

Begitu mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, Ino melihat sosok Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah sampai disitu, dia sedang mengatur semua dekorasi bersama Naruto. akhirnya mereka berpisah, Sakura menuju kamar Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata menuju Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu.

Pintupun terbuka, dan Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah sangat rapi, Sasuke memakai jas dan berdasi, entah kenapa Sakura sangat terpesona dengan penampilannya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan Sasuke menutup pintunya.

"Oh iya, mana hadiah untuk kak Itachi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini, sudah kubawa." Jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan meletakannya diatas meja, lalu kembali memandang Sakura yang memakai long dress berwarna putih.

"A…apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Ah, tidak…kamu…cantik sekali." Puji Sasuke malu-malu.

"Te..Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura yang ikut malu.

Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya keluar, kebetulan acaranya udah hampir dimulai, Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ditengah-tengah sudah ada banyak tamu yang datang.

"Waaah, kalian pasti sangat terkenal yah, banyak sekali yang datang." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan membawanya ketengah-tengah pesta, Sakura sangat gugup, karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia bersikap, dia melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gagahnya sambil menggandeng tangannya, begitu mempesona, sehingga wanita-wanita di pesta itu matanya tertuju pada Sasuke. dan tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti di depan pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru, dan Sasuke berbicara bahasa yang sama sekali Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Come stai? (apa kabar?)" tanya orang itu pada Sasuke.

"Sto bene, dov'è il tuo papà? (Aku baik-baik saja, mana ayahmu?)" jawab Sasuke sambil bertanya kembali.

"Egli non è venuto, io sono qui che rappresenta la presenza (dia tidak datang, aku disini mewakili kehadirannya.)" jawab pemuda itu.

Lalu pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ramah.

"Qual è il tuo fidanzato? (apa dia pacarmu?)" tanya pemuda itu.

"Vero, e ben presto il suo nome ho messo la scheda nella famiglia Uchiha, hehehe (benar, dan sebentar lagi namanya akan kumasukkan kedalam kartu keluarga Uchiha.)" kata Sasuke iseng.

Sakura hanya terdiam tapi dengan wajah tersenyum, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"wah, sarà attesa invito (kutunggu undangannya.)" kata pemuda itu.

Dan pemuda itu berpamitan untuk bertemu dengan Itachi, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang dari tadi diam saja. Abhkan Sakura tidak menanyakan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia merasa minder, semua orang di pesta itu termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang terhormat semua.

"Kau janji padaku tidak akan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi kan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih pada Sakura yang murung.

"Ah, i…iya…maaf." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lesu.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Pinta Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tersenyum yang sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Ucap Sakura.

"Tuan Sasuke." panggil seorang pria tua bersama putrinya.

"Ah, paman." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, waah kau sudah besar yah, masih ingat dengan putriku?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Hah? eehhmm…ya, masih, tentu saja masih." Kata Sasuke berbohong, dia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang wanita tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku ambil minuman dulu yah." Pamit Sakura.

"Ah iya, jangan lama-lama." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria tersebut dan putrinya, begitu Sakura berdiri di tempat minuman, dia memandangi Sasuke dari situ, Sasuke sangat bersinar dan berkharisma, dia merasa jauh darinya.

"Selamat malam Nona." Sapa seorang yang seumuran dengannya.

Begitu Sakura menoleh, dia melihat pria yang lumayan tampan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, aku…" Sakura ragu untuk menjawabnya, dia sendiri bingung, datang dengan ramai, tapi pada akhirnya dia sendirian juga di pesta ini.

"Aku Kiba." Kata pria itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku Sakura."

Dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tiba-tiba muncul lagu untuk para tamu berdansa.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Kiba.

"Sayang sekali, wanita ini sudah menjadi pasangan orang lain, Inuzuka." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hadir dibelakang Sakura sambil merangkulnya.

"Uchiha?" Kiba sempat terkejut kenapa Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura, dan dia segera menyadarinya kalau Sakura itu kekasih Sasuke.

"Oohh…hahahaha, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku tidak tahu kalau dia pacarmu." Ucap Kiba sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Selalu ada kesalah pahaman antara kita yah." Sindir Sasuke.

"Saingan lebih tepatnya, dan lebih tepat lagi bukan antara kita, tapi keluarga kita." Jawab Kiba sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Kamu ini! katanya mengambil minuman! Tahu-tahunya kau sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain!" sewot Sasuke.

"A…S…Siapa yang bermesraan! Aku hanya ngobrol dengannya!" bantah Sakura.

"Apa kau ttidak tahu siapa dia? Hah! dia Kiba Inuzuka saingan berat keluarga Uchiha!" kata Sasuke lebih sewot.

"Mana aku tahu tentang hal itu! Maaf saja kalau aku tidak tahu karena aku bukan berasal dari keluarga terhormat seperti kalian!" bentak Sakura yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke, kesini sebentar, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap seorang pria yang menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sakura berlari keluar karena malu, begitu dia keluar, dia menubruk Shino yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, Nona…ada apa?" tanya Shino.

"Shino…Shino, aku mau pulang…tolong antar aku." Mohon Sakura sambil memegang lengan Shino.

"Tapi Nona, pesta belum selesai," kata Shino.

"Aku…aku tidak tahan berada disini, semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, aku tidak suka!" kata Sakura yang meluapkannya pada Shino.

"Seharusnya Nona katakan itu pada tuan Sasuke." kata Shino menyarankan.

"Sakuraaa.." panggil Sasuke dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang wajahnya sangat khawatir, Sasuke mengahmpiri Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf, maaf…aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu, tapi maafkan aku karena sudah curiga dan membentakmu, maaf aku tidak sensitive pada perasaanmu, maaf." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluknya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Sakura kembali melemah karena pelukannya, _'Aahh, lagi-lagi sepeeti ini, selalu Sasuke yang meminta maaf padaku, aku sangat egois, tidak bisa menahan perasaanku dan selalu memikirkan diri sendiri.' _

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Sakura yang membalas peukan Sasuke.

Shino hanya tersenyum melihat tuannya sudah kembali damai dengan Sakura.

"Ayo kita kembali kedalam, kakekku sudah datang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Hah? K…kakekmu? Tu…tunggu…aku belum siap…." Kata Sakura gugup.

"Ha? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"K…kata Ino kakekmu menyeramkan, aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku dulu." Jawab Sakura sambil mengenggam lengan Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha, kau dan Ino berlebihan, ayo…santai saja." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya memaksa Sakura memasuki ruangan utama.

Begitu mereka masuk terlihat sosok pria tua yang sangat tampan dan penuh charisma berdiri di antara tamu-tamu, terlihat Ino dan Shikamaru menghempirinya dan menyapanya.

'_Apa itu kakeknya Sasuke? Wajahnya memang galak, tapi dia tersenyum pada Ino? Sebal!'_ pikir Sakura yang sedikit cemburu.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan Sasuke menyapanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Selamat datang kakek," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke…kau tidak berubah, masih tampan sepertiku." Kata pria itu dengan narsis.

'_Hah?'_ Sakura terkejut dengan kenarsisan kakeknya Sasuke itu.

"Lihat Sasuke, Ino menajdi cantik sekali…sangat serasi dengan Shikamaru, hehehe, kau pasti menyesal telah membatalkan pertunanganmu dengannya dulu." Ejek sang kakek yang lama-lama kelakuannya seperti anak muda.

"Tidak kek, sama sekali tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, ini pacarku, Sakura Haruno."

"Ha…haloo, aku Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Sakura dengan formal.

"Wuaaaah, pacarmu cantik sekalii, Sasuke…kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, ayo kemarii kemarii Sakura, sebagai calon penerus keluarga Uchiha, kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan…oh iya, kau pasti ingin mendengar ceritaku saat muda kan? Setelah pesta kau harus keruanganku, kita bicara tentang banyak hal, sekarang aku mau menemui tamu-tamuku dulu, ok…senang berkenalan denganmu Sakuraaa." Ucap sang kakek bersemangat.

Sakura hanya membatu dan tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat, bayangan sosok kakek Sasuke berwibawa dan pendiam hancur seketika. Shikamaru, Ino dan Sasuke berbisik.

"Sudah kuduga, akan begini reaksinya." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Hihihihi, dengan begini aku bebas dari kakekmu Sasuke." Kata Ino.

'_S…seraaam, ini lebih dari menyeramkan, kakeknya sangat bersemangat sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat berbicara.' _Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"I…Ino kamu membohongiku!" sewot Sakura.

"Hahahaha, kamu tahu Sakura, kakeknya Sasuke, kalau sudah berbicara tidak akan berhenti, jadi kamu siap-siap saja jenuh dengannya." Ucap Ino.

"Maka dari itu, kubilang padamu sebelumnya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kakek hanya akna berhenti kalau aku sudah berbicara." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh begitu, tapi aku senang, itu artinya kakekmu menerimaku kan?" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Dilihat dari ekspresinya sih dia sangat menerimamu." Kata Sasuke yang membalas Sakura dengan senyumnya.

Acaranya pun dimulai, Itachi diberi selamat oleh seluruh tamu yang datang, saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke memberikan jam tangan yang Sakura pilih untuk Itachi, dan dalam keramaian, seorang wanita berambut merah datang menghampiri Itachi, wanita yang cantik dan seksi.

"Itachi, selamat ulang tahun yah." Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Ah terima kasih, Karin." Jawab Itachi.

"Sudah lama yah kita tidak bertemu." Kata Karin dengan lembut.

"Ya, sangat lama…sudah 5 tahun." Balas Itachi.

"Adikmu…"

"Jangan ganggu dia" potong Itachi dengan nada sinis. "Kalau kau berani mengganggunya, kau akan kuhabisi." Sambung Itachi yang meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

"Waah, adik kakak yang dingin, tapi disitulah letaknya daya tarik kalian." Kata Karin.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha." Ucap seorang laki-laki dari belakang Karin. Karin pun menoleh.

"Hooo, anak dari keluarga Inuzuka ternyata juga diundang." Ejek Karin.

"Hmmmpfff, kau tahu…kedudukan keluargaku sekarang sedang berada diatas keluarga Uchiha." Ucap laki-laki itu. "Kiba." Kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Karin." Kata Karin menggenggam tangan Kiba. "Sepertinya tujuan kita sama."

"Sedikit berbeda lebih tepatnya." Kata Kiba memperjelas.

"Akan sangat menarik bukan, sekali dayung, 2 pulau terlewati." Ucap Karin.

"Sangat menarik." Jawab kiba.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri di beranda melihat bintang malam yang cerah, Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang mengagumi keindahan langit.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura yang menoleh sambil tersenyum.

Begitu Sakura menoleh, Sasuke langsung menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sangat kaget dengan aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Sakura menunduk karena malu.

"K…Kamu terlalu tiba-tiba." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Hahahaha, habis wajahmu cantik sekali." Puji Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasana malam yang indah berdua, Ino dan Shikamaru berada di beranda sebelah yang juga sedang menikmati indahnya malam yang cerah, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam pesta, Hinata berusaha dari awal lagi untuk bias menarik perhatian Naruto kembali.

Waktu pun berlaru, malam makin larut dan Sasuke harus mengantar Sakura pulang, seluruh tamu pun sudah pulang.

"Tidaaaaaakkk! Sakura harus menginap disiniiii!" teriak Sang kakek sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Kakeeek, Sakura punya orang tua yang mencemaskannya." Kata Ino yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang kakek.

"Besok aku akan kesini lagi, dan aku janji akan mendnegarkan ceritamu." Kata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Janji?" Tanya sang kakek.

"Iya, aku janji." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, kau membuat janji yang salah." Bisik Ino.

"Tidak apaa." Bisik Sakura kembali.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil utnuk Sakura dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, seperti biasa, Shino yang mengantar mereka, begitu sampai dirumah Sakura.

"Sasuke, lain kali…datanglah makan malam dirumahku." Undang Sakura.

"Hah? S…seriusss? Boleh?' Tanya Sasuke yang sangat gembira.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, orang tuaku ingin sekali ngobrol-ngobrol dengamu." Kata Sakura.

"Orang tuamu? Hehehhe, kita seperti mau menikah saja yah." Ucap Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ahahhahaa, Sasuke jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku masuk dulu yah, selamat malam, Shino terima kasih yaaa." Ucap Sakura menutup pintu mobil.

Mobil merekapun berlaju perlahan, didalam mobil, Sasuke termenung sebentar, dan Shino menyadari renungan tuannya itu.

"Bicara aneh-aneh itu serius kan, tuan?" ledek Shino.

"Hhhh, sepertinya dia belum siap ya." Keluh Sasuke.

"Jelas belum siap, Nona masih SMA." Jawab Shino.

Sasuke kembali berfikir sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil, dan seketika dia teringat sosok Kiba Inuzuka yang hadir di pesta itu, dari kecil mereka adalah rival berat, dari masalah kedudukan keluarga sampai masalah pribadi, dia sangat khawatir kalau Kiba akan berbuat macam-macam nantinya.

'_Tidak, tidak mungkin dia macam-macam, posisi kedudukan keluarga kami sama, dia tidak mungkin berani.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Oh iya, Tuan…saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu, saat ini keluarga Uchiha turun peringkatnya menjadi nomor 2, dan yang lebih gawat lagi, posisi tergeser oleh keluarga Inuzuka." Ucap Shino.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke yang sangat terkejut.

"Sepertinya, ketika Tuan Itachi koma, beberapa perusahaan Uchiha tidak ada yang bias menghandlenya dengan baik, saat itu tuan Sasuke sudah berjuang mengurus beberapa perusahaan Uchiha, tapi tidak semuanya, dan saya mendapat laporan kalau beberapa perusahaan keluarga Uchiha, dibeli oleh Inuzuka." Lapor Shino.

"Tidak mungkin…kakek…aku harus member tahu kakek!" kata Sasuke panic.

"Menurut saya, jangan dulu memberi tahunya, kesehatan beliau sedang tidak bagus, saya takut akan terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Shino.

"Ya, kau benar Shino…kakak…kak Itachi, aku harus diskusikan hal ini dengannya, Shino! Tambahkan kecepatan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik!" jawab Shino.

Mereka berlaju dengan cepat, Sasuke kali ini benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk, apalagi sejak keluarga Inuzuka melesat maju menduduki keluarga terkaya nomor 1, sesama kakek mereka Yakuza, tidak kecil kemungkinan kalau kiba berani macam-macam terhadapnya, apalagi, Kiba memiliki dendam pribadi pada keluara Uchiha.

* * *

ahahaha, maaf yah kalau chapter kemarin kurang puas, yaaa walaupun chapter ini juga pasti g puas...tapi syukur deh updatenya g terlalu ngaret, aku sempet2in dalem kelas bikin fict...hahahahhahaa, saat dosen ngejelasin aku perhatiin, saat dosen keluar aku bikin fict, seru juga kaya gitu..(kok curhaat?)

maaf yaaah kalau cerita di chap ini kurang greget...

makasih juga buat review2nya...

aku mau lanjut nulis chap berikutnya...

luv u...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kakaaaaak!" teriak Sasuke membuka kamar Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Huaaah…Sasuke kau mengagetkanku…" ucap Itachi sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Kak, gawaat, gawaaat.." ucap Sasuke panic.

"KEnapa? Kau lupa memakai pengaman saat melakukannya dengan Sakura? Sudah nikahi saja, beres kan.." ledek Itachi.

"Tidak seburuk itu! Dengarkan aku…posisi keluarga kita, tergeser oleh Inuzuka." Jelas Sasuke to the pint.

Itachi terdiam dan memandang adik yang dia sangat sayangi itu.

"Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil memegang pundak Sasuke. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kakka diam sajaa?" sewot Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Pikirkan! Apa kedudukan keluarga sangat penting bagimu? Apa kau bangga menjadi anak dari keluarga terkaya nomor 1?" bentak Itachi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya kak, kalau keudukan posisi kita tergeser oleh keluarga lain, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, ini karena yang menggeser keluarga Inuzuka, kakak ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu? Saat Ibu Kiba meninggal, Kiba terus-terusan meneriaki kita bahwa kitalah yang menyebabkan kematiannya, bagaimana kalau Kiba ingin membalas dendam?" jelas Sasuke yang panic.

Itachi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang cukup masuk akal.

"Kalau dia mau membalas dendam, pasti akan melakukan cara licik, mereke memang terkenal dengan cara itu." Kata Itachi smabi berfikir.

"Dan kalau memang benar-benar niat, apapun pasti akan dilakukannya." Sambung Sasuke.

"Bisa-bisa sekeliling kita yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga ikut kena." Sambung Itachi.

"Ino, Shikamaru, bahkan…"

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Kita harus mengambil tindakan secepatnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mengambil kembali posisi yang tergeser." Jawab itachi.

Pagi harinya, Sakura merasa lelah sekali, dia juga merasa tubuhnya lemah, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada kakek Sasuke bahwa hari ini dia akan datang kerumahnya, Sakura perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya sang ibu ketika Sakura menuruni tangga.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa bu,mana ayah?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Ayah sedang sibuk, walaupun sekarang hari minggu, tapi dia tetap bekerja, katanya di perusahaannya sedang ada masalah." Jelas sang Ibu.

"Oh begitu…yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya bu." Pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati yaah."

Ketika Sakura berjalan mnuju tempat Sasuke, dia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sedang berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam bersender di mobil itu.

"Saya datang menjemput Nona." Ucap Shino.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura kembali dengan wajah tersenyum ramah.

Aura mereka memang sudah seperti Nona muda dan pengawalnya dengan sendirinya, mereka melaju menuju rumah Sasuke. begitu sampai, Shino membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, Sakurapun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shino dan langsung menuju kamar Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum Sakura sampai di kamar Sasuke, sakura sudah tertangkap oleh kakeknya Sasuke.

"Sakuraaaaa, kamu datang lebih awaal ternyataaa." Sapa kakek Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Iya kek, aku kan sudah janji, tapi aku tidak bisa malam-malam." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak apaaa, ayo kesini, kakek mau menunjukan sesuatu." Tarik kakek itu.

"Ah…tapi, aku harus bertemu Sasuke dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Nanti sajaaaa….ayo ikut dengan kakek duluuu." Rengek sang kakek.

"B…Baiklah.." ucap Sakura.

Terkadang sang kakek bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Sakurapun menuruti permintaan kakek itu, mereka memasuki ruangan kakek yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Sasuke dan Itachi sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

"Waaaah." Ucap Sakura yang terpesona dengan foto-foto tersebut.

"Kemari, duduklah Sakura." Pinta kakek tersebut.

Sakura menduduki sofa yang juga di duduki oleh sang kakek, terlihat sang kakek menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke pasti sangat mencintaimu yah." Ucap sang kakek tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Hehehehhe…ya, dia sanggat mencintaiku, aku bisa merasakannya." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kaupun pasti sangat mencintainya, aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapanmu." Kata sang kakek.

Sakura terdiam , dipikir-pikir Sakura, sampai saat ini dia belum pernah mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya, kek." Ucap Sakura.

"syukurlah, Sasuke sangat berubah, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sikapnya sangat dingin, tapi kini dia begitu hangat." Ujar sang kakek.

"Pertama kali kami bertemu pun kami menjadi musuh, dan sampai akhirnya dia…"

"Sakura, kau sudah disini tapi kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Tadi aku langsung membawanya kesini, maaf yah Sasuke." kata sang Kakek.

"Hhh, setidaknya bilang padaku kalau kau bersama kakek, aku kan khawatir." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Maaf yah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kata Sakura yang sedikit berbohong.

"Bohong, wajahmu pucat, ayo kita ke dokter." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Aku bilang tidak apa, ya tidak apa."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, akhirnya Sasukepun mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau merasa lebih tidak enak, katakan padaku yah." Kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ok." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sang kakek hanya tersenyum melihat cucunya yang sangat cuek itu bisa memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura menghabiskan waktunya sampai sore dikediaman keluarga Uchiha, yang tidak terlihat hanyalah Itachi.

"Kemana kak Itachi?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Dia ada urusan sedikit, jadi tidak bisa pulang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Padahal kemarin baru berulang tahun, tapi sekarang sudah harus bekerja lagi, sibuk sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, karena dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sudah mau malam, aku harus pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku antar ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, sekalian, apa kamu mau makan malam dirumahku?" ajak Sakura.

"Ha? Hari ini? b…baiklah..tapi…aku sedikit gugup." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, ini kan tidak formal, santai saja." Ucap Sakura. "Kakeeek, aku pulang dulu yaaa." Pamit Sakura.

"Baiklaah, main lagi kesini yaah, tapi kali ini main denganku." Ujar sang kakek.

"Hahahaha, iyaaa, daah kakek." Pamit Sakura.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, akhirnya merekapun pergi. Dan begitu sampai diruamh Sakura.

"Shino, kau juga ikut saja yuk." Ajak Sakura.

"Ha? Tidak, saya disini saja." Jawab Shino.

"Heeee? Kau menunggu disini? Tidak, aku tidak mengijinkannya, kau harus ikut masuk." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi…" kata Shino menatap Sasuke.

"Ikut saja, toh Sakura mengundangmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Shino

"Ibuuu, aku pulaaaang." Salam Sakura dengan suara yang agak lesu.

"Selamat datang, waah, ada Sasuke juga, dan…" kata sang ibu menghentikan omongannya dan memandang Shino.

"Shino, aku penga…"

"Dia juga temanku dan teman Sasuke bu." Potong Sakura, Sakura tidak suka kalau Shino memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pengawal Sasuke.

"Oh, ayo silahkan masuk, makan malam sudah hampir siap, Sakura ayo Bantu ibu." Ajak sang ibu ke dapur.

"Oke, Ayah, tolong temani Sasuke dan Shino yaaah." Pinta Sakura yang mengikuti ibunya ke dapur.

Ayah Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan gayanya yang sok arogan, lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis, Sasuke dan Shino duduk membatu karena tatapan ayahnya Sakura.

'_Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku merasakan gugup seperti ini.'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau mengencani putriku?" tanya sang ayah.

"3 bulan." Jawab Sasuke. _'Tenang, aku hanya harus menjawab pertanyaannya dan bersikap sopan, aarrghhh…aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau menghadapi sosok seorang ayah!' _ gerutu Sasuke sambil meminum minuman yang sudah disediakan.

"Hhhmm….sudah pernah kau apakan anakku?" tanya sang ayah iseng.

"Bbbrrffftttt…uhuk uhuk uhuk…" Sasuke tersedak gara-gara pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Tu…Sasuke…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shino yang kaget sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"HAhahahahahaa, aku bercandaaaaa, mana mungkin seumuran kalian berani macam-macam, apalagi Sakura tidak mempunyai daya tarik, hahahahahaa." Ucap ayah Sakura yang imagenya berubah drastic yang tadinya sinis menajdi jenaka.

'_Orang tua sialan!'_ gerutu Sasuke yang kesal karena telah dikerjai.

"Anda salah kalau bilang Sakura tidak mempunyai daya tarik, Sakura selain cantik dia juga mempunyai hati yang sangat baik dan tulus, aku sangat mengaguminya, dank arena itulah aku jadi mencintainya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tegas.

Ayah Sakura sangat kaget ternyata Sasuke benar-benar serius terhadap anaknya, lalu sang Ayah tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga anakku." Ucap sang ayah.

"Pasti, bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

'_Hhhh, kenapa rasanya seperti dia melamar Sakura yaah.'_ Hela nafas sang ayah dalam hati.

'_K…kenapa rasanya seolah aku direstui untuk menikahi Sakura yaah..'_ pikir Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

'_Dua orang bodoh.'_ Kata Shino dalam hati yang melihat tuannya dan ayah Sakura memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kyaaaa…Sakuraaaa!" teriak sang ibu.

Begitu mendengar teriakan sang Ibu, Sasuke, Shino dan Ayah Sakura berlari kearah dapur, dan melihat sang ibu sedang berlutut karena Sakura pingsan.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Sasuke yang langusng berlari kearah Sakura dan menggendongnya. "Diaman kamarnya?"

"Di…diatas." Jawab sang ibu.

Sasuke langsung berlari membawa tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri secepatnya kekamar Sakura, sedangkan sang ibu dan ayah hanya tercengang melihat tindakan gesit Sasuke. di kamar Sakura, Sasuke meletakkannya dikasur yang sangat rapih itu.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang kita kerumah sakit, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Sakura.

Begitu Sasuke mau pergi kebawah untuk mengambil kompres, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ngh…Sa…suke…" ucap Sakura di dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke sangat senang karena di dalam tidurnya, ternyata Sakura juga memimpikannya, tapi dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Tuan Sasuke, aku emmbawakan kompres utnuk nona dari Nyonya Haruno." Kata Shino yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Terima kasih Shino." Ucap Sasuke

Shino meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan dikamar, Sasuke merawat Sakura yang demam, dia mengompres dengan lembut, begitu kompresnya sudah dipasang, Sasuke membelai pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Bodoh sekali, kenapa bisa sampai kena demam?" bisik Sasuke pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun.

2 jam berlalu, Sasuke terus menerus menjaga Sakura didalam kamarnya, dia mengganti kompresnya yang ke 7, sebelum dia mengompresnya kembali, dia memeriksa panasnya terleih dahulu.

"Sudah turun, syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke, dan suara Sasuke membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Ngh….Sasu…ke?" panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lemas.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih…"

Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada lemas dan tersenyum, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ingin sekali menciumnya, dan terjadilah. Sasuke menicum bibir Sakura yang hangat itu.

"Sasuke…nanti kau tertular lagi.." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa, tularkanlah, aku rela asal kamu sembuh." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali mencium Sakura.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, ciuman yang sangat mesra namun juga berhasrat, Sasuka menicum Sakura sambil memeluknya, Sakurapun merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai-sampai Sasuke menidurkan Sakura kembali dengan posisi masih berciuman.

"Sasukeee, apa Sakura sudah baikan? Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Sang ibu dari bawah, dan itu membuat mereka kaget dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, mereka terdiam sejenak dan saling tatap lalu tersenyum.

"Lain kali kita lanjutkan yah." Pinta Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

"Hahahaha, Ok," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menolong Sakura untuk turun kebawah, begitu sampai di ruang makan, Sakura duduk dikursinya.

"Kamu ini bikin khawatir saja, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu demam, untung Sasuke cekatan" kata sang ibu.

"Hehehee, iya maaf, sebenar aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Begitu Sakura ke kamar mandi, sang ibu melontarkan pertanyaan yang mmebuat keadaan canggung.

"Nak Sasuke, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan luka di dada Sakura?" tanya sang ibu.

"Ibu! Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu…" bantah sang ayah.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Sakura telah menunjukannya padaku, dan itu tidak mengubah perasaanku padanya sedikitpun, aku sudah tahu masa lalunya, dan mulai dari sekarang aku kana melindunginya, aku tidak akan membiarkan yang dulu terulang kembali padanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sang ibu menangis mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, walaupun kamu masih duduk dibangku SMA, tapi pemikiranmu sangat dewasa, aku salut padamu." Ucap sang ayah sambil merangkul sang ibu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura telah mendengar percakapan mereka, Sakura berdiri dibalik tembok, sambil memegang keningnya bukan karena pusing, tapi karena mennagis bahagia, dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke menerimanya apa adanya, entah harus dengan apa dia membalasnya. Akhirnya Sakura kembali keruang makan, dan mereka menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan itu.

Sudah saatnya Sasuke pulang, Sakura mengantarnya hanya sampai depan pintu karena Sasuke tidak mau Sakura terkena angin malam.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, sering-seringlah main kesini, kami selalu membukakan pintu untukmu." Kata sang ayah.

"Ya, terima kasih, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke dan langsung memasuki mobilnya.

"Anak yang sangat sopan." Ucap sang ayah.

Sakura dan sang ibu hanya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan bingung, tumben sekali sang ayah memuji Sasuke, padahal pertemuan pertama mereka seperti rival.

Begitu keluarga Haruno masuk, seorang laki-laki memantau dari kejauhan dan menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, hallo…tolong persiapkan semuanya, pegawai yang bernama Haruno, tolong pindahkan dia ke tempat yang sangat jauh." Ucap laki-laki itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di duniaku."

* * *

chapter depan mulai konflik yang sebenarnya, chapter ini rada nge bosenin yah? maaf, soalnya ini requestan dari temankuu...hehehehhehe...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi hari, Sakura sudah merasa lebih baik dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat keekolah, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin cepat-cepat sampai karena ingin bertemu dengan yang lain, terutama Sasuke.

Begitu dia sampai disekolah, dia langsung menuju kelasnya, dan begitu dia membuka pintu kelas, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan wajah gembira. Sakura berfikir, apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran kembali.

"Pagi Sakuraaa." Sapa Hinata dengan ramah.

"Pagii, wah pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah sangat akrab." Ledek Sakura.

"Ehm…aku ke toilet dulu yah." Ucap Naruto.

"?" Sakura bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan reaksi Naruto yang begitu malu-malu.

"Dia pasti masih malu." Ucap hinata.

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku memintanya satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali, sejak saat itu, terkadang sikapnya berubah padaku, disaat tidak ada orang dia bisa bersikap natural, tapi saat ada kamu atau yang lain, dia seperti menghindariku." Kata Hinata sedih.

"Kok begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu karena dia takut kita menganggapnya plin plan kalau menerima Hinata secepat itu, padahal tanpa disadari dia juga sudah mulai menyukai Hinata sedikit." Ucap Ino dari belakang.

"Ino? Kapan kamu datang?' tanya Sakura.

"Hehehehehe, baru saja." Jawab Ino.

"Pagi." Sapa Sasuke yang baru datang bersama Shikamaru.

"Heii lihaat, tuan Sasuke mengucapkan selamat pagiii."

"Waaah pagi-pagi sudah mendengar suaranyaaa, kyaaaaa"

"Berisik sekali!" gerutu Sasuke, begitu sampai didekat Sakura, Sasuke langsung memegang kening Sakura.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih ya sudah merawatku." Ucap Sakura.

"Eheeem, sepertinya ada cerita yang kita tidak tahu niih." Ledek Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Dasar laki-laki iblis! Kalau kau masih ketus begitu, aku tidak akan merelakan Sakura padamu." Kata Hinata memeluk Sakura.

"Haaa? Enak saja, Sakura bukan milikmu!" bantah Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Bodoh sekali dia, cemburu kok sama wanita." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha, namanya juga Sasuke, bisa cemburu pada siapa saja." Kata Ino yang tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Jam istirahat, Sasuke mencari Naruto yang tidak ikut pelajaran sekolah, dia mencarinya keatap, dan benar saja, Naruto sedang termenung duduk dipinggiran.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke.

"Ah, kamu."

"Kenapa melarikan diri?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tahu ceritanya dari Ino. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Ino."

"Ino sialan!" gerutu Naruto.

"Begini, maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, setiap ada Hinata perasaanku kacau, tapi aku menyayangi Sakura." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto!" potong Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Naruto. "Sakura sudah bersamaku, dia mencintaiku, dan kamu, sadarlah, kau menyukai Hinata kan? Kau hanya merasa bingung dengan perasaanmu pada Sakura yang terluka karenamu dulu, dan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata karena Sakura, dan tiba-tiba kamu menerima Hinata kembali, kau takut Hinata akan berfikir kau memainkan perasaannya kan?"

'_Sasuke hebat, dia bisa membacaku.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Aku…aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yakinkan dia, yakinkan Hinata kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, dan kali ini hanya dia." Kata Sasuke memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"B…Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan sekarang." Kata Naruto yang langsung berdiri. "Terima aksih Sasukeee"

Begitu Naruto berlari menuju kelas, Sasuke menelepon Ino.

"Halo, Ino? Ya, sudah kuatur, kalian juga siap-siap yah, apa Shikamaru sudah mempersiapkan handycamnya? Oke, aku segera kesana." Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum iseng.

Naruto berlari kearah kelas, begitu dia sampai di koridor, dia melihat Hinata dan Ino sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka.

"HINATAAAAAA." Teriak Naruto, teriakannya membuat seluruh murid menoleh kearah Hinata, dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung meraih wajah Hinata dan menciumnya. Perbuatannya sangat membuat seluruh sekolah kaget, dan dengan cekatan seluruh murid mengeluarkan handphonenya masing-masing untuk memotret dan merekam adegan yang menakjubkan itu.

"DENGAR MUNGKIN KAU MENGANGGAPKU PLIN PLAN DAN MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANMU, TAPI PERCAYALAH, SAAT INI…KAULAH YANG KUSUKA, MAKA DARI ITU, JADILAH PACARKU LAGI." Kata Naruto sambil berteriak dan membungkuk.

"Nice." Ucap Shikamaru dari depan kelas sambil merekam memakai handycam, disampingnya berdiri Sakura juga yang sedang mengamatinya sambil senyum-senyum.

"N…Naruto…" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"AKU MOHOON." Teriak Naruto lagi.

Dan betapa mengejutkannya, Hinata mengangkat wajah Naruto dan menoiumnya kembali.

"Sudah pasti." Jawab Hinata.

"Whoaaaaaa!" teriak seluruh murid karena pernyataan cinta Naruto diterima oleh Hinata.

Begitu Naruto, Hinata dan Ino masuk ke dalam kelas.

'TAPI PERCAYALAH, SAAT INI…KAULAH YANG KUSUKA, MAKA DARI ITU, JADILAH PACARKU LAGI'

Naruto terdiam, karena dia merasa itu adalah perkataanya tadi, bgitu dia melihat orang-orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu, Naruto mendekati untuk tahu ada apa sebenarnya, begitu dia melihat, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sakura sedang memutar ulang adegan itu melalui handycam,d an disaksikan juga oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"Waah, lihat Naruto wajahnya memerah." Kata Sakura menunjuk kearah handycam.

"Apa lebih baik aku burning ke cd saja ya?" usul Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, ide bagus." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kaliaaannnn…..BRENGSEEEEK….KUBANTING HANDYCAMMU!" teriak Naruto.

"Huuaaaa, Shikamaruuu kabuuurrr" teriak Sasuke.

"Jangan lari kaliaaan!" kejar Naruto.

"Hahahahaa, dasar." Kata Ino tertawa.

"Tapi syukurlah, berkat rencana kita, Hinata dan Naruto sekarang sudah bersama lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih yah, kalian semua…aku sangat menyayangi kaliaaan." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura dan Ino.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura tidak diantar Sasuke karena Sasuke mempunyai urusan mendadak yang harus di kerjakan, akhirna dia pulang sendiri dengan berjalan sambil melompat riang gembira, begitu sampai dirumah.

"Aku pulaang…." Sakura terdiam karena melihat rumahnya yang penuh dengan kardus.

"Sakuraaa, selamat datang, dengar…ada kabar bagus dan kabar buruk…kamu mau mendengar yang mana?" kata sang ibu.

"Kabar bagus." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayahmu naik pangkat, dia ditetapkan menjadi manager disuatu perusahaan." Ucap sang ibu yang gembira.

"Benarkaah? Waah selamaaat, aku senang sekalii…bagus seklai, banyak kejadian menyenangkan hari ini." ucap Sakura. "Oh iya, lalu apa kabar buruknya?"

"Kita harus pindah, karena tempat perusahaannya itu berada di luar daerah Sakura." Ucap sang ibu.

"Apa?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya, kami sudah mengepak barang-barang kami, tapi itu semua terserah padamu, mau ikut dengan kami atau tidak?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Tu…Tunggu dulu…mendadak sekali, tiba-tiba kalian bilang mau ikut atau tidak? Mana siap aku ditinggal oleh kalian, dan mana siap juga aku pindah tiba-tiba!" sewot Sakura.

"Sakura, ayahmu harus sampai di daerah sana 2 hari lagi, kita harus bergegeas, ini kesempatan emas." Ucap sang ibu.

"Kamu berfikirlah dulu sampai makan malam tiba." Kata sang ayah.

Sakura langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, memang kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bahwa ayahnya naik pangkat, tapi kalau ditinggal oleh orang tuanya, dia masih SMA, dia masih belum bisa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke.

"_Halo."_

"Hai, Sasuke…apa kamu sedang sibuk?' tanya Sakura dengan nada lesu.

"_Tidak, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." _Kata Sasuke yang berbohong, dia mengangkat telepon ditengah pembicaraan serius antara dia dan Itachi.

"Sasuke..aku bingung….sangat bingung…" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian di rumahnya.

"_Kamu serius?" _

"Apa aku terdengar sedang bercanda? Aku bingung haru memilih apa, apa aku harus ikut pergi dengan mereka? tapi…aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu jauh-jauh…tapi aku juga tidak mau jau dari orang tuaku…" ucap Sakura yang sangat bingung.

"_Sakura, aku akan menjagamu, kita akan mengunjungi orang tuamu seminggu sekali, dan kita menginap disana kalau hari libur, bagaimana?" _ usul Sasuke yang juga tidak mau Sakura pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"….." Sakurae terdiam. "Tapi, aku takut mengatakannya pada mereka."

"_Biar aku yang menjelaskannya, tunggu aku, aku segera kesana."_ Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Hei Sasuke, kita belum selesai berbicara." Kata Itachi.

"Kak, ini sangat penting, sepertinya Kiba sudah mulai mengambil tindakan" kata Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Kau serius?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Ya, dia memisahkan Sakura dan orang tuanya dengan cara yang sangat mulus, sialan! Shino…kita berangkat kerumah Sakura sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Siap." Jawab Shino.

Shino berlaju dengan kecepatan maksimal, karena tahu tuannya sedang ada masalah, begitu sampai dirumah Sakura, Sasuke menekan belnya dan dibukalah pintu rumah oleh ibu Sakura.

"Nak Sasuke? ada apa?"" tanya sang Ibu.

"Maaf, apa Sakura ada?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dari dalam.

"Ibu, ayah…ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Sakura dengan serius.

Akhirnya mereka pergi keruang tamu.

"Ini keputusanku atas pertanyaan ibu tadi, aku…" kata Sakura yang ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Kamu ingin tinggal disini kan?" kata sang ayah.

"Hah?" Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

"Ya, kami sudah bisa menebaknya." Kata sang ibu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan merawatnya, aku juga berjanji akan mengunjungi kalian seminggu sekali dan menginap saat hari libur." Ucap Sasuke pada ibu dan ayah Sakura.

"Kalau nak Sasuke yang berjanji aku bisa percaya." Kata ibu Sakura.

"Kami titip Sakura yah, Jiwa dan raganya." Kata sang ayah iseng.

"Ah…hahahaha…pasti." Jawab Sasuke yang takut dengan keisengan ayahnya Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena keputusannya sudah dijawab cepat, sebaiknya kita berangkat lebih cepat juga, Sakura kamu jaga kesehatan ya, sesampainya kami disana, kami akan meneleponmu." Ucap sang ayah yang memeluk Sakura.

"Iya, ayah dan ibu juga jaga kesehatan yah." Kata Sakura menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

Mereka berpelukan sambil melontarkan pesan-pesan sebelum pergi, sampai pada akhirnya kedua orang tua Sakura sudah benar-benar pergi. Kini dirumah Sakura hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke, Shino berada di mobil menunggu Sasuke.

"Jadi…sekarang…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Sakura.

"Apa kita lanjutkan yang kemarin saja?" goda Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Dasar mesum." Kata Sakura malu-malu tapi mau.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berdering dan mengagetkan keduanya.

"Ya hallo? Apa? Kakak bercanda kan!' kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membentak dan memasang wajah serius.

"Baiklah kak, aku segera kesana, iya…tenang saja urusanku sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Sakura..Sakura dengarkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang, panggil Ino kesini atau Hinata, jangan samapi kamu sendirian dirumah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu, mengerti?" kata Sasuke yang panic.

"B…baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

"Shino, kita kembali." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa bengong.

'_Sasuke, itu artinya tadi dia sedang sibuk?'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura membuka kulkasnya dan melihat kulkasnya sangat kosong, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan di supermarket, dia berjalan sendirian kesana, dan begitu sampai disana.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang, begitu Sakura menoleh, orang itu adalah Kiba.

"….." Sakura terdiam berusaha mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Ah, aku Kiba, kita bertemu saat di ulang tahunnya Itachi, ingat?" ucap Kiba.

"Ah, iya aku ingat." Kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba ingat.

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya Kiba.

"Membeli bahan makanan." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu, oh iya…aku harus pergi lagi, sampai jumpa." Ucap Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaaa…." Lambai Sakura kembali. _'Sampai jumpa?'_

Sakura bergegas untuk membeli semua bahan makanannya, begitu dia keluar, dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang di ganggu oleh para preman.

"LEPASKAN AKUU!" teriak wanita itu.

"Ayolaaah, kita Cuma ingin bermain denganmu.." ucap salah satu preman tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau kau pikir aku wanita macam apa? Tolooooong!" teriak wanita tersebut.

BUUUKKK

Sakura melempar para preman itu memakai kentang yang dia beli, lalu dia menarik wanita tersebut.

"Ayo ikut akuuuu." Ajak Sakura.

"Heiii tungguuuuuu!"

Preman-preman itu mengejar mereka, tapi memang dasar Sakura tukang lari, dia berlari lebih cepat sambil menarik wanita yang dia tolong itu.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura mengatur nafas yang hampir kehabisan itu.

"Te…Terima kasih ya sudah menolongku." Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Sama-sama…hah..hah...hah…mana bisa aku tinggal diam, kalau aku ada di posisimu aku pasti sangat ketakutan." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku Sakura." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Karin."

"Oh iya, kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Karin terdiam, dan meenung. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang kabur dari rumah, aku sedang melarikan diri, ayahku ingin menikahiku dengan pria pilihannya, tapi aku tidak mau, karena aku hanya mencintai satu orang." Kata Karin sambil sewot.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu kamu disini saja dulu, kebetulan orang tuaku sedang di luar kota." Tawar Sakura.

"Waah, benar boleh? Kamu baik sekalii, tidak merasa curiga padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku mencuri sesuatu?" kata Karin.

"Hahahaha, rasanya tidak mungkin, aku bisa merasakan kalau kamu wanita yang baik kok." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku harus meminum obatku." Kata Karin yang melihat jam.

"Obat? Kamu sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku terkena penyakit kanker darah, tapi masih tahap stadium rendah kok." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Kanker darah?" kata Sakura yang terkejut.

"sebenarnya, aku ingin seklai bersama dengan orang yang kucintai, aku tahu umurku sudah tidak lama lagi, tapi, orang yang kucintai itu mencintai orang lain, menurutmu egois tidak kalau aku menginginkannya untuk terakhir kali? Karena aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum lesu.

"Tidak! Dia pasti mencintaimu, permintaanmu itu tidak egois Karin, itu hal yang wajar, kalau aku jadi kamu, aku juga pasti berfikiran seperti itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya bersama seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat wajah panic Hinata dan Naruto.

"kau tahu tidak? Beberapa perusahaan Uchiha telah dibeli orang, dan saat ini keadaan Sasuke sedang kritis." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Tapi Sasuke tidak memberi tahuku." Kata Sakura.

"Sudah pasti karena tidak mau membuatmu khawatir, aku tahu tadi dari Ino, karena ayah Ino juga sedang membantu Sasuke." kata Hinata.

"Ugghhh…" rintih Karin.

"Karin, kenapa?" tanya Sakura panic.

"Maaf, aku sangat pusing, aku memang sering pusing, mungkin efek dari kanker." Ucap Karin.

"Kalau begitu, kamu istirahat saja di kamarku." Kata Sakura menawarkan. "kamarku ada di atas."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Karin.

Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap, mereka merasakan hal yang aneh pada Karin, sedangkan Sakura berusaha menelepon Sasuke, tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, karena Sasuke sedang sibuk.

"Tidak diangkat, pasti saking sibuknya, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menerima telepon dariku." Kata Sakura yang khawatir.

"Sakura, hari ini aku boleh menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Hinata.

"memangnya ada apa? Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke memintaku untuk menemanimu, tadinya Ino juga mau datang, tapi ayahnya meminta bantuannya dan Shikamaru untuk menganalisa perusahaan Uchiha." Ujar Hinata.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sedang kewalahan saat ini, maka dari itu, aku akan menjaga kalian berdua disini." Kata Naruto.

"Ng…terima kasih yah." Ucap Sakura.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, orang tuaku tiba-tiba pindah, beberapa perusahaan Uchiha mengalami kerugian, aneh…aneh sekali…'_ pikir Sakura.

* * *

aaahhh senangnya bisa update lagiii, hari libu kuliah aku manfaatin buat bikin fict, hehehehehehee...

maaf yah kalau ceritanya rada bertele-tele, atau malah kecepetan? hahahahaa, aku g tau, yang bisa menilai kan kalian semua...^^

makasih reviewnya yaaaah...^^

luv u...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi hari yang mendung, seolah aka nada badai hujan yang kencang, Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Karin yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia merasa kasihan terhadap wanita itu. Akhirnya Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, begitu Sakura membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan yah, dan cepat pulang, jangan lupa bawa payung, sepertinya mau hujan." Ucap Karin.

Sakura sangat senang, karena seperti diperhatikan oleh sosok seorang kakak.

"Iya, kamu istirahat saja, jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Kata Sakura yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, sudah siap?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang berdiri di ruang tamu bersama Naruto.

"Sakura, apa tidak apa membiarkan wanita itu sendirian disini? Kamu kan baru kenal." Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, dia sedang sakit, dan dia juga sedang kabur dari rumah, mana mungkin aku mengusirnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Yah, mudah-mudahan saja tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto.

Begitu mereka sampai di sekolah, gossip tentang keluarga Uchiha sudah menyebar dimana-mana.

"Heii sudah dengar belum, katanya keluarga Uchiha sedang berada di posisi kritis ya?"

"Iya, kok bisa ya? Siapa yang mengalahkannya ya?"

"Sudah pasti orang hebat."

Sepanjang jalan koridor itulah yang terdengar di telinga mereka, sampai mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Shikamaru, Ino." Panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, untunglah kau cepat datang, kamu sudah dengar gossipnya kan?" tanya Ino.

"Itu bukan gossip kan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

Ino terdiam. "Sakura, tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan, kami pasti akan melindungi Sasuke." ucap Ino.

"Siapa yang butuh perlindungan kalian? Memangnya wanita bisa berkelahi?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

"S…Sasuke? dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, masih untung kita mau bantuin! Lagi pula bukan melindungi dalah hal berkelahi, bodoh!" sewot Ino.

"Hahaha, iya aku tahu, erima kasih ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang membuat mereka kaget. "Ayo, masuk kelas." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Begitu mereka masuk ke kelas, semua murid-murid di kelas berbisik mengenai gossip tentang keluarga Uchiha.

"Hei…hei, itu Sasuke."

"Wah dia masuk, kukira dia tidak akan masuk."

"Kira-kira siapa yang mengalahkannya yah? Aku penasaran."

"Apa masih layak dia dijuluki tuan muda…?"

"BERISIIIK! KALAU MAU MENGGOSIP LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR! DULU KALIAN BEGITU RAMAH DAN TUNDUK PADA SASUKE, TAPI SEKARANG KALIAN MALAH MEMBICARAKANNYA DARI BELAKANG, DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU! KALIAN SEMUA BERMUKA DUA!" bentak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

Seluruh kelas sekejap langsung hening, dan di bisingkan lagi dengan suara tawa dari Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto dan Hinata.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAA."

"Sakura…kamu ini benar-benar diluar dugaan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu semarah ini." kata Hinata.

"Hahahaha, untung aku tidak masuk kelasku dulu." Sambung Ino.

"Benar-benar hebaat." Ucap Naruto.

"HAhahahaa, ini baru Sakura-ku." Puji Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"K…Kalian…ma…malah mntertawakanku! Aku sedang marah tahuu!" sewot Sakura.

"Iyaa, iyaaa….sudah duduk saja, jangan membuang energimu untuk menanggapi hal yang tidak berguna." Ujar Sasuke. "Tapi, terima kasih ya."

Sakura tersenyum dan menicum tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mendukungmu disaat seperti apapun." Ucap Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke sangat tenang, Sasuke sangat bahagia memliki Sakura di sisinya gurupun masuk dan membawa berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi SAsuke.

"Ya perhatian semuanya, kita kedatangan murid pindahan disini, silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru.

Masuklah sosok laki-laki yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, Sakura hanya kaget biasa karena belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kiba Inuzuka, semoga kita bisa akrab yah." Kata Kiba dengan gayanya yang ramah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAMPAAAAAN." Teriak para gadis.

"Wah, bakalan jadi the next king nih."

"Ditambah lagi dia sangat ramah."

'_Kiba? Buat apa dia pindah kesini?'_ pikir Sasuke.

'_Jadi yang dimaksud sampai juma tuh ini?'_ pikir Sakura.

'_Gawaaat, bisa perang dunia ini.'_ ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Silahkan duduk disamping Haruno." Ucap sang guru yang melihat di samping kanan Sakura kosong, sedangkan disamping kiri Sakura adalah Sasuke.

Egitu Kiba sampai dan duduk. "Sudah kubilang kan, kita akan berjumpa lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Ahahaha, selamat datang." Sambut Sakura.

'_Sakura? Kenapa dia begitu ramah terhadap Kiba? Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan apa maksud Kiba dengan kata 'sudah kubilang' itu?'_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya pada dirinya.

Begitu istirahat tiba, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ketempat yang sepi untuk berbicara.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari kalimat Kiba 'Sudah kubilang?', apa kalian bertemu di belakangku? Atau jangan-jangan kamu ada hubungan dengannya?atau…"

"Sasuke!" potong Sakura. "Sasuke, kamu terlalu lelah, aku bisa lihat dari matamu, dengar, aku dan Kiba kemarin bertemu saat aku membeli bahan makanan, dan kami hanya berbicara sebentar, selain itu tidak ada lagi."

Sasuke terdiam dan menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan keningnya ditembok tepat diatas kepala Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…aku…berbagai macam masalah tiba-tiba datang bertubi-tubi, sehingga aku sangat bingung…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada frustasi.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan nada lembut sambil mmegang pipinya. "Kamu butuh istirahat, pulanglah."

"Tidak…hari ini aku ingin bersamamu." Tolak Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menanggung sesuatu yang berat, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau istirahat di rumahku," kata Sakura menawarkan ide yang sangat membuat Sasuke senang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum bertanda menyetujui usul kekasihnya itu. Lalu mereka izin pulang dengan beralasan Sasuke tidak enak badan, dan Sakura mengantarnya. Kali ini Sasuke ingin merasakan pulang sekolah dengan Sakura berjalan kaki sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Sasuke, mau membeli cumi bakar dulu tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tempat pertama kali kita kencan, hehehehe…boleh juga." Ucap Sasuke.

Merekapun menuju kesana, dan membeli makanan kesukaan mereka, dan mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sampai sore, baru memutuskan untuk pulang, Sakura berjalan sedikit lebih ke depan dari Sasuke, begitu Sasuke memandangi sosok Sakura yang sedang tertawa, dia merasa sosok Sakura perlaha akan hilang dari pandangannya, dengan reflek Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa!" panggil Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang.

"S…Sasuke? a…ada apa?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Hah?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. "aku pikir, kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku."

"Hahahaha, bodoooh…. Mana mungkin." Ucap Sakura sambil mencubit hidung Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu belum pernah bilang cinta padaku, aku ingin mendengarnya." Pinta Sasuke.

"Haaah? Disini? Ti…tidak mauu, banyak orang." Tolak Sakura.

"Aku cinta kamu!" kata Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya, dan itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Aku cinta padamu, aku cinta padamu, aku cinta pada Sakura Haruno!" teriak Sasuke.

"Cu..cukupppp!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup mulut Sasuke. "Ka…kamu…benar-benar…li…lihat, se…semua orang menatap kesini."

"Biar saja, biar semua orang tahu kalau kamu adalah milikku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenang. "Jadi, tidak mau membalas perasaanku?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mengamati sekelilingnya yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Ayoo kaaaak, jawaaab, pacarmu ganteeng loooh." Ucap seorang gadis SMP dan teman-temannya.

"Ayo jawaaaab."

"Heh? Apa ini? pernyataan cinta yah?"

"Waah, anak muda jaman sekarang romantis sekali yaaa."

"Huaaaa, aku ingin menjadi wanita ituuu."

Sakura makin malu karena semua orang kini membicarakannya dan Sasuke.

"A…Aku…" ucap Sakura dengan sangat gugup.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan suara keras." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya seolah memohon untuk dirinya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku cinta padamu, Sasuke Uchiha!" kata Sakura yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang keras itu.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, selamat yaaah." Ucap seluruh orang yang menyaksikan.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, lalu mencium tangannya.

"Dengan begini, kau sah menjadi milikku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang sangat terkejut melihat cincin yang ditengahnya terdapat berlian kecil itu menangis karena bahagia, lalu Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Sakura, terima kasih, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih, maaf yah baru mengucapkannya sekarang." Kata Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan masih sambil berpegagan tangan, begitu dia sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku belum bilang padamu, di rumahku ada seorang wanita yang menumpang, dia terkena kanker darah dan kabur dari rumahnya." Kata Sakura.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu, aku pulaaang." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, selamat dat…" omongan Karin terputus karena terkejut melihat Sasuke datang. "ang"

"Karin, ini pacarku, perkenalkan, Sasuke dia wanita yang kucerita…"

"Karin?" panggil Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Sasuke?" sapa Karin.

Keadaan jadi canggug, Sasuke sangat bingung kenapa ada Karin disini, begitu pula Sakura, kenapa Karin dan Sasuke bisa saling kenal, sedangkan Karin, memang dari awal dia sudah memperhitungkan kalau dia tinggal di rumah Sakura, dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa diketahui oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Karin memanggilnya lebih tegas, dan berlari memeluk Sasuke, tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura bingung setengah mati.

"Sasuke aku sangat merindukanmu, aku bahkan tidak bertemu denganmu di pesta ulang tahun Itachi." Kata Karin sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke risih.

"Ehm…sebentar, apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku…Karin, dia hanya teman kecilku dan kak Itachi" kata Sasuke yang langsung memegang pundak Sakura.

"Hmm…Karin, jangan-jangan, pria yang kamu maksud itu…" ucap Sakura ragu.

"Iya, Sasuke orangnya." Jawab Karin. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau wanita yang dicintai Sasuke adalah kamu, Sakura."

" Jangan bohong! Pasti kau sudah mencari tahu, makanya kau bisa berada di sini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya, tetap ketus terhadapku, padahal kau tahu betapa aku menyukaimu…"

"Hentikan Karin! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu!" potong Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

"Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kau baik sedikit padaku, aku tidak tahu bisa hidup sampai berapa lama lagi, Sasuke…aku terkena kanker darah." Rengek Karin sambil memegang lengan Sasuke, Karin tidak peduli bahwa disamping Sasuke ada Sakura yang melihat tindakannya.

"Oh ya? Selamat kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada cuek.

"Sasuke!" tegur Sakura, ini dia yang ditunggu oleh Karin, kebaikan hati Sakura, Karin sudah bisa memperhitungkan tindakannya, dan sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Kenapa kamu kasar sekali? Dia terkena kanker, setidaknya lebih lembutlah padanya!" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, ini sudah diperhitungkannya, dia ini licik, kamu hanya di manfaatkan olehnya, kita juga tidak tahu dia benar-benar terkena kanker atau tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dia tidak bohong, kemarin aku melihatnya meminum obat." Bantah Sakura.

"Memangnya kamu tahu itu obat apa? Ya Tuhan Sakura, tolonglah jangan sebodoh ini!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh! Kamu yang bodoh! Dasar laki-laki tidak punya perasaan, pokoknya aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sebelum kamu meminta maaf pada Karin!" bentak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sempurna! Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang? Jangan kau pikir aku bisa terjebak dalam perangkapmu!" bentak Sasuke pada Karin.

Dalam sekejap, kepribadian Karin yang asli keluar.

"Ternyata Sakura sangat polos, aku jadi menyukainya." Kata Karin dengan nada menggoda.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kuhabisi kau! Katakan, apa rencanamu?" ucap Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Wah, wah, wah…kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan Sakura pilih, kamu…atau aku." Kata Karin yang yakin Sakura akan memihaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan, Sakura sangat polos, dia mudah percaya, dan dia juga sepertinya menerimaku, apa jadinya kalau kau menjelek-jelekanku padanya? Apa dia akan terima? Bisa-bisa dia berbalik menyalahkanmu, ditambah lagi, Sakura percaya kalau aku , anak yang sangat polos." Ucap Karin.

"Karin." Panggil sasuke yang kini suaranya jadi menekan. "kuperingatkan kau pergi dari sini."

Karin terdiam, sebenarnya diapun takut kalau Sasuke marah, tapi dia sangat menginginkan Sasuke menjadi miliknya, sehingga dia akan melakukan apa saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah…salam buat Sakura yah…bilang saja padanya kalau aku sudah kembali kerumahku, daaah." Karinpun pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura, begitu wanita itu pergi, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura ke kamarnya, dia memasuki kamar Sakura yang tidak dikunci itu.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam, dia tidak mau menjawab Sasuke.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini…baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi tentang Karin, dan… aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti, tapi aku mohon, jangan acuhkan aku." Pinta Sasuke,

'_kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sangat kejam pada Sasuke, dia sedang mengalami masalah besar, tapi aku malah bertingkah seperti ini.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan mengubur wajahnya di dada Sasuke, Sasuke bingung dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura masih sambil mengubur wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Maaf karena tadi aku bersikap seperti anak kecil padamu, padahal kamu sedang dalam masalah, tapi aku malah…"

Omongan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

"Cukup, jangan bicara lagi…aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, tapi aku juga ingin kamu waspada, Sakura…dengarkan aku." Pinta Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu mau tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kepindahan orang tuamu, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, ini adalah masalah keluarga kami, tapi kamu yang kena." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura, dari saat acara ulang tahun Itachi, kepindahan orang tuanya, kedatangan Karin kerumahnya, dan kedatangan Kiba di sekolahnya.

"Jadi, ibu Kiba meninggal gara-gara stress karena perusahan keluarganya dikalahkan oleh keluargamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, saat itu Kiba terus terusan menyalahkan kami, tapi karena umurnya sama denganku, jadi dia lebih focus padaku daripada kak Itachi,selain itu dia juga tahu, menyakitiku, berarti sama saja menyakiti kak Itachi, dan saat itulah aku dan kakak sadar, kamu pasti akan jadi korban." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kalau bisa jadi seburuk ini, lalu…bagaimana dengan keadaan keluargamu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Masih belum stabil, aku tidak tahu Inuzuka dapat bentuan dari siapa sehingga bisa membeli beberapa perusahaan kami." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, Sakura berfikir keras, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sasuke, dia ingin sekali membantunya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada lesu.

"Kamu dukung aku saja, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

"Pasti, tanpa kamu minta pun aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura bersikap manja pada Sasuke, dia terus menerus memeluk lengannya seolah tidak mau Sasuke pergi.

"Sakura, kamu mau mala mini aku tidur disini?" goda Sasuke.

Belum Sakura menjawab, handphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Halo? Shino…APA? Bagaimana bisa? Brengseek, baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang, sampaikan pada kak Itachi, jangan sampai kakek tahu, baiklah." Sasuke menutup handphonenya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke turun kebawah dan sebelum dia pergi, dia menoleh kearah Sakura lalu mencium keningnya kemudian ke bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan jelaskan kalau sudah selesai, saat ini keadaan sangat genting, kamu hati-hati dirumah, aku akan telepon Ino atau Hinata untuk menemanimu, ok." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Ok." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah sedih. _'Sasuke, disaat gentingpun masih tetap memikirkanku.'_

Sasuke berlari keluar, dan sebelum jauh, Sakura memanggilnya kembali.

"Sasukee." Panggil Sakura, dan Sasuke pun menoleh. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat Sasuke sukai itu membuat laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya, Sasuke melanjutkan larinya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

'_Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa.' _Pikir Sakura yang memasuki rumahnya, tapi…

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang di depan rumahnya.

"Kiba?" kata Sakura yang sangat kaget, kenapa ada Kiba di sekitar sini.

"Bisa bicara serius?" Tanya Kiba. "Tidak perlu masuk, disini saja sudah cukup."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah waspada.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kamu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Kiba sambil terseyum. "Kamu tahu apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada pacarmu? Menendangnya dari sekolah."

Sakura membatu mendengar pernyataan Kiba yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin menawarkan negosiasi padamu." Kata Kiba.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan! Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Sasuke!" bentak Sakura.

"Apa pertanyaan itu harus kujawab? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan, aku ingin dia menderita, sama sepetiku saat aku menderita kehilangan ibuku." Jawab Kiba.

"Itu bukan salahnya! Saat itu Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Sakura.

"Diam!" bentak Kiba kembali. "Sekarang aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, karena kamu adalah point yang sangat penting buatku, kalau kau mau menurutiku, aku akan mengembalikannya ke sekolah."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Putus dengan Sasuke, dan bertunangan denganku." Jawab Kiba dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Kau pikir aku mau? Tidak apa! Sasuke bisa mencari sekolah lain!" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak hanya menendangnya dari sekolah, tapi aku akan menendang seluruh Uchiha dari rumahnya yang megah itu," kata Kiba mengancam.

"K…Kau tidak akan bisa!" bentak Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, saat ini keadaan keluarga Uchiha sangat kritis, aku bahkan bisa membeli seluruh villa keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura terdiam, dia merasa kesal pada Kiba dan ingin sekali menamparnya, tapi dia tahu diri dengan kekuatannya, dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan orang gila seperti Kiba.

"Akan kuberikan waktu 3 hari untuk berfikir, gunakanlah waktu itu untuk mengambil keputusan yang baik." Ucap Kiba sambil meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar bingung, bukan hanya Sasuke yang kewalahan, tapi Sakura harus memutuskan sesuatu, apapun keputusan yang dia ambil, tidak ada yang menguntungkan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke, apalagi Sakura baru saja berjanji akan selalu mendukung Sasuke, apa jadinya kalau Sakura meminta putus pada Sasuke saat keadaan keluarganya sedang kritis, bisa-bisa seluruh orang mengira Sakura menerima Sasuke hanya Karena hartanya saja.

"Sakura?" panggil seorang wanita pada Sakura yang sedang bengong di depan pintu. "Kenapa diluar?"

"Ino…" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Aku tadi dihubungi oleh Sasuke, dia sangat mencemaskanmu, makanya aku datang untuk menemanimu." Jelas Ino.

Mendengar penjelasan Ino membuat Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ino menggenggam pundaknya.

"Huhuhuhu…Ino…apa yang harus kulakukaaaaan.~~" tangis Sakura.

Ino membawanya masuk untuk ditenangkan, sementara Kiba berjalan pulang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Sasuke mengurus hal yang menimpanya dengan cepat bersama Shino dan Itachi.

* * *

aku ngga akan ngebuat Sakura semenderita sasuke kok...^^ entah kenapa aku pengen aja ngebuat sasuke yang berada di sisi tersakitinya, hehehehehee...maaf yah kalau banyak yang ngga setuju...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"DIA BILANG BEGITUUUUU?" teriak Ino kesal pada sahabatnya yang sedang menangis di kamarnya.

"Kurang ajaarr! Dari kecil tetap tidak berubah! Masih licik, Sakura, kamu jangan mau menuruti permintaannya!" kata Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi Ino, aku takut kalau dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu pada keluarga Sasuke, aku tidak mau…" ucap Sakura yang sangat kebingungan.

"Ingat, Sasuke tidak selemah itu, dia pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya, lagipula ada Shikamaru dan kak Itachi yang membantunya." Ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura.

"Ya….Kau benar, mudah-mudahan saja tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas.

Dengan begitu mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat, di malam yang sunyi itu, Sakura tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, dia melihat Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas, lalu dia bangkit dari tidurnya tetapi tidak beranjak dari kasur, dia hanya duduk disana sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Pagi harinya mereka berangkat ke sekolah berdua, sesampainya mereka disekolah, Ino langsung menuju kelas Sakura dan melihat Kiba yang sedang di kelilingi oleh para wanita, Ino langsung menghampirinya dengan emosi, Sakura yang melihat Ino menghampirinya merasa khawatir apa yang akan Ino lakukan.

"Kiba!" panggil Ino dengan lantang. "Jangan kau pikir bisa menghancurkan hubungan mereka, kau tak akan bisa! Ingat itu. " bisik Ino sambil mencengkram kemeja Kiba.

"Wah wah wah, apa ini? Persahabatan yang menggelikan, kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang." Tantang Kiba.

"Aku sangat menantikannya!" jawab Ino dengan nada kesal lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Kiba menatap Sakura dengan tatapan licik, lalu dia menghampiri Sakura yang tidak berani bergerak.

"Kuharap kau memikirkannya dengan baik." Ucap Kiba berbisik sambiol melewati Sakura.

"Kibaaaa kamu mau kemanaa?" Tanya salah satu cewek yang tadi mengerumuninya.

"Aku mau cari angin dulu di atap." Jawab Kiba.

Sakura berdiri terpaku di depan kelas, sampai kehadiran Naruto dan Hinata membuatnya tersadar.

"Sakura?" sapa Hinata.

"Ah…Hinata…" kata Sakura dengan linglung.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, hehehee." Jawab Sakura dengan nada aneh, dia langsung berlari ke tempat duduknya.

Begitu mereka semua duduk, guru memasuki ruangan dan mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura terpukul.

"Kabar buruk untuk kita, Sasuke Uchiha dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, alasannya bapak tidak bisa memberitahukan pada kalian." Ucap sang guru.

Lalu semua orang bergerumuh mendengar kabar ini.

"Haaaah? Kok bisaaa?"

"Sasuke? Dikeluarkan?"

"Iya, kudengar beberapa perusahaan Uchiha telah dibeli seseorang."

"Kasihan yah, aku merasa sepii, dia salah satu yang membuatku semangat ke sekolah." "Ah, kalau aku tidak suka, sia sok cool, dingin pula, menyebalkan."

"Iya, baguslah dia dikeluarkan."

BRAAAAAK

Dengan sangat emosi Sakura memukul mejanya, dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata keluar dari matanya yang indah itu.

"KALLIAN TAHU APA TENTANG DIA? JANGAN MENJELEK-JELEKANNYA! DASAR KALIAN SEMUA MANUSIA RENDAHAN!" begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura berlari keluar kelas mengabaikan gurunya.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Hinata yang berusaha untuk menyusulnya.

"Hyuuga, biarkan saja dia, mungkin dia juga sama stressnya dengan Uchiha, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Ucap sang guru.

Hinata terdiam dan duduk kembali ke kursinya, sedangkan Sakura berlari menuju atap menghampiri Kiba, begitu dia sampai diatas, dia melihat Kiba sedang berdiri sambiol tersenyum menoleh kearahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah menetapkan jawabannya yah." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku mohon…jangan lakukan lebih dari ini terhadap Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau memenuhi negosiasi kita?" Tanya Kiba sambil mendekati Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap Kiba dengan wajah penuh rasa benci, dengan segenap keberaniannya, Sakura mengangguk atas pertanyaan Kiba.

"Hahahahahaha, baiklaaah, akan kukembalikan Sasuke kesekolah ini, kau tahu, kenapa Sasuke dikeluarkan, karena aku menyumbang banyak untuk sekolah ini, dan kuminta agar Sasuke dikeluarkan, ternyata kepala sekolah sangat mata duitan, tapi tenang saja, mulai besok Sasuke sudah boleh masuk, dan kamu…aku ingin kamu memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, secepatnya." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura pergi dari hadapan Kiba, sebelum dia meninggalkan Kiba, Sakura menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Aku benci kamu!" ucap Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Love you too." Ejek Kiba pada ucapan Sakura.

Sakurapun berlari meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hahahahahahaha, menyenangkan, benar-benar seru." Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa, tapi sekali lagi, setelah tertawa dia meengeluarkan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura berjalan di koridor dan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku tidak apa, aku hanya kesal dengan orang-orang di kelas tadi." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku mau izin, aku tidak enak badan, aku pulang duluan yah, daaah." Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hinata pada kekasihnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi mereka berdua." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, kita pasti bisa menjaga hubungan mereka." Kata Hinata.

Sakura berjalan sambil memegang handphonenya, dia menelepon Sasuke untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. Mereka janjian bertemu di taman bermain yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Sakura menunggu Sasuke dengan wajah murung, begitu Sasuke datang, Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehehe, tumben kamu manja sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, lalu Sakura tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini temani aku bermain sampai puas yah, kamu tidak sibuk kan?" pinta Sakura.

"Ya, urusanku sudah hampir selesai, tapi aku bisa menemanimu kok." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita maiiiin." Ajak Sakura yang menarik lengan Sasuke.

Mereka bermain semua permainan yang ada di situ, dimulai dari yang ringan sampai permainan yang berat, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai sore, dan pada akhirnya mereka manaiki ferrish wheels.

"Kamu ingat tidak? Waktu kita keluar dari sini, Hinata berlari terburu-buru, lalu kamu dan ino mengejarnya, sedangkan aku dan Shikamaru disini melihat Naruto yang bengong seperti orang bodoh, hahahaha…." Sasuke berbicara tiada henti, Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu Sasuke pun menyadarinya.

"Sakura ada apa? Sepertinya kamu tidak bersemangat." Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa, hari ini kamu banyak bicara yah, aku senang kamu tidak sedingin dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya padamu aku begini." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke begitu pula Sasuke, sampai akhirnya waktu mereka habis, ketika Sakura dan Sasuke turun, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku…ingin ke pantai." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kita lihat sunset yuk."

"Ide bagus, ayoo." Jawab Sasuke.

Beruntung letak pantai tidak jauh dari situ, sehingga mereka hanya butuh jalan kaki sebentar untuk menuju pantai tersebut, begitu mereka sampai di pantai, Sakura membuka sepatunya dan berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Sepertinya enak kalau mempunyai rumah di tepi pantai." Ucap Sakura.

"Kamu mau? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hihihihi, kamu yakin? Kalau begitu aku mau rumah yang besar." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan men design rumahnya untukmu, lalu kita akan tinggal bersama disana." Ucap sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura terdiam dengan perkataan Sasuke, Sakura menggenggam lengan Sasuke yang melingkari lehernya. Lalu melepaskannya secara perlahan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sepertinya itulah yang selama ini aku inginkan darimu." Kata Sakura dengan pandangan lurus ke pantai.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dulu, aku sangat patah hati karena Naruto tidak memilihku, dan kau datang menghiburku, pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, tapi saat aku datang kerumahmu saat kau sakit, aku tergiur akan kekayaanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, bicaramu mulai aneh, ayo kita pulang." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak bicara aneh, aku bicara kenyataan." Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau memang benar begitu aku memaafkanmu, dan kita tutup masalah ini." Kata Sasuke.

"yang jadi masalah sekarang, keadaanmu mulai kritis kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan marah, bukan marah karena Sakura menginginkan uangnya, tapi marah karena Sakura bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku…"

"Cukup! Jangan kau teruskan, aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu, yang jelas kau berjanji padaku akan selalu mendukungku! Kau juga bilang kau mencintaiku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kalau hanya berucap, itu gampang, aku juga bisa mengucapkannya berkali-kali kalau kau mau, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu…"

"Hentikan…" pinta Sasuke yang merasa kalimat itu tidak enak untuk di dengar. Tapi Sakura tetap mengucapkannya dengan wajah tersenyum jahat.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu…"

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Sasuke yang menyerang Sakura dengan menciumnya.

Sakura tidak membalas ciumannya, ketika Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tanpa ekspresi itu, Sasuke terkejut dan menggenggam keras bahu Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon…jangan lakukan ini padaku…" pinta Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan posisi masih menunduk sambil memegang bahu Sakura, keduanya terdiam, Sasuke tidak menjawab Sakurapun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, yang mereka rasakan saat itu hanya angin dan ombak pantai yang bergerumu.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mau, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa mencegah Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan…aku…mohon…" pinta Sasuke kembali.

Kali ini Sakura merasa pilu, dengan paksa dia mendorong Sasuke sampai dia jatuh ke pasir, lalu Sakura berbalik pergi meninggallkan Sasuke sendiri, saat sunset yang indah tetapi terdapat kesedihan dibalik indahnya terang sunset itu, Sasuke tidak dapat bergerak dari jatuhnya, pandangannya gelap, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar Sakura, ingin sekali dia mengejar dan memeluknya, bahkan menculiknya, tapi dorongan Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke merasa sakit.

Sakura sendiri berlinangan air mata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, dengan menutupi mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

* * *

maaf yah kalau chapter ini cuma sedikit, =_=, makasih reviewnya yah...makasih juga doanya, amiiin...hehehehehehee...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hujan yang sangat deras turun membasahi permukaan bumi, bahkan diiringi dengan sambaran petir yang keras.

"Deras sekali hujannya." Ucap Hinata yang melihat keluar dari jendela.

"Bahkan langitpun menangis yah." Gumam Naruto.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak…tidak apa." Jawab Naruto sambil meminum minumannya.

Hari itu Naruto sedang berada di rumah Hinata untuk mendiskusikan masalah antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak ada siapa-siapa itu, dia membuka pintunya dan terlihat semua ruangan gelap, dia menyalakan seluruh lampu ruangan itu. Begitu dia selesai menyalakan lampu, dia bersiap untuk mandi.

Sasuke yang sangat terpukul berjalan sendiri di tepi jalan, dia berjalan dengan tatapan yang kosong, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya.

"Tuan Sasuke?" panggil seorang pengawal kepercayaannya. "Anda kenapa? Astaga, ayo cepat masuk."

Shino segera memasukkan tuannya itu kedalam mobil, Sasuke tidak bereaksi, dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan, begitu sampai rumah, Itachi melihat Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke termenung duduk dikasurnya dengan pakaian yang masih basah, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melemparkan handuk diatas kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Ceritkanlah." Ucap Itachi.

"…."

Tidak ada reaksi, Sasuke seperti mayat hidup, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, lalu Itachi memegang wajahnya dan mengangkatnya keatas, betapa kagetnya Itachi melihat Sasuke yang pandangannya kosong namun mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak berhenti.

"Sasuke…kau…" ucap Itachi yang sangat terkejut.

Perlahan wajah itu tersenyum, namun bukan tersenyum gembira, tapi senyum yang mengandung kecewa, putus asa dan kesedihan.

"Susah payah…aku mengejarnya…" ucap Sasuke kepada kakaknya. "Sekuat tenaga…aku membuatnya berpaling padaku…kini…dia pergi…tanpa alasan yang jelas…"

"Sasuke! Sadar! Jangan menyerah! Ini bukan seperti kamu! Kalau dia pergi, kejarlah lagi! Kalau dia menghindar, paksalah dia kembali, aku yakin Sakura mempunyai alasan yang kuat, dan aku yakin Sakura juga terluka!" bentak Itachi pada adiknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau ini semua atas kemauannya sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada depresi.

"Tidak! Aku akan membantumu, aku bisa jamin ini tidak sesuai keinginannya!" bantah Itachi.

Itachi kemudian memeluk adiknya yang benar-benar hancur.

'_Aku bersumpah, siapapun orangnya, yang sudah membuat adikku seperti ini, dia akan menerima ganjarannya!"_ geram Itachi.

Sakura merenung dalam bathtub nya, dia tahu, dia pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya, tapi ini semua demi Sasuke.

KRIIIIING

Suara telepon berbunyi, Sakura beranjak dari bathtubnya dan membaluti tubuhnya memakai handuk, dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo." Jawab Sakura.

"_Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?"_

"Ini…"

"_Itachi."_

"Ah, kak Itachi…Sasuke pasti sudah cerita padamu, alasan kenapa aku minta berpisah."

"_Itu bukan kemauanmu kan, Sakura…ceritakan padaku, aku akan membantumu, jangan menanggungnya sendirian."_

"…"

"_Apa Kiba yang mengancammu?"_

"….."

"_Sakura jawab!"_

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kiba, sudah dulu yah, aku mengantuk." Sakurapun menutup teleponnya.

Selesai di telepon, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, kemudian Sakura bergegas untuk ganti baju, lalu kembali untuk membukakan pintunya, dan begitu dia membuka pintu.

"Siapkan pakaianmu, kita berangkat besok." Ucap kiba yang datang tiba-tiba.

"K…Kau! Mau apa?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung.

"Kita pergi sementara dari sini, karena kalau tidak, dia pasti akan mencarimu." Ucap Kiba yang seenaknya masuk kedalam rumah Sakura.

"Hah? Aku sudah memenuhi semua omonganmu! Sekarang apa lagi?" bentak Sakura yang merasa kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, bereskan pakaianmu! Kita pergi keluar negeri selama setahun." Ucap Kiba sambil membuka kulkas Sakura.

"KAU GILAA! Aku tidak mau!" bentak Sakura sambil melempar buku kearah Kiba. Dengan cekatan Kiba menghindari lemparan itu.

"Kuberi waktu sampai besok siang, kalau belum juga, aku akan menyeretmu dari sekolahan." Kata Kiba sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

"PERGI SANA!" usir Sakura yang langsung menutup pintunya.

'_Menyebalkan…menyebalkaaan….menyebalkaaaaannnn!'_ teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura berangkat kesekolah dengan menghiraukan apa yang Kiba katakan. Begitu dia sampai di kelas.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Ino dari luar kelas berlari kedalam kelas.

"I…Ino…" kata Sakura yang kaget.

"Kamu!" Ino mendekati Sakura lalu berbisik padanya. "Apa benar kamu putus dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura tersenyum pada Ino menandakan membenarkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Sakura, kau gila.." ucap Ino tidak percaya.

"Ino, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Sakura.

"Kau tahu…Sasuke, dia tidak tinggal dirumah itu lagi." Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Haah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Rumah itu, akan dibeli oleh seseorang, sekarang Itachi sedang mengurusinya, dan Sasuke dipindahkan ke apartemen untuk sementara." Ucap Shikamaru.

'_Pasti Kiba!'_ gumam Sakura. Lalu Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, mencari dimana posisi Kiba, lalu dia melihat Kiba yang barus aja datang di depan gerbang sekolah.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KELUARGA UCHIHA LAGI?" bentak Sakura.

Kiba langsung membungkam mulut Sakura memakai tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus menuruti perintahku, kalau tidak, aku akan berbuat hal yang lebih jauh terjadap orang yang kau cintai itu." Ancam Kiba.

"Baiklaaah! Aku akan menurutimu! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Bahkan aku akan pergi keluar negeri denganmu!" bentak Sakura yang sudah benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jadi begitu….ini alasannya kamu memutuskan hubungan kita?" kata Sasuke dari belakang mereka.

'_Sasuke?' _Sakura sangat panic, karena kecerobohannya berteriak begitu, Sasuke jadi mendengarnya.

"Hoo, sudah tertangkap basah oleh Tuan uchiha." Ledek Kiba dengan tenang.

"Dan kau menurutinya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura hanya diam, dia tidak berani bilang kalau itu semua demi kebaikan Sasuke.

"Jadi, benar…semuanya adalah ulahmu, Kiba." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa, kalau dia juga membantuku." Jawab Kiba.

"Dia?" Tanya Sakura.

"Wanita yang kutemui di pesta, kugabungkan kekuasaanku denganya, karena itu kami bisa menghancurkan keluargamu." Ucap Kiba.

"Karin…" tebak Sasuke.

"Correct." Jawab Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berpaling padaku, itu saja." Ucap Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Kau hanya bisa membuatku muak." Ujar Sasuke yang menoleh kearah Karin.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Karin berada disini, karena Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang Karin, jadi dia tidak merasa respect lagi terhadapnya.

Mereka berdiri didepan gerbang berempat, Shikamaru yang melihatnya dari jendela sudah menduga kalau ini semua ulah Kiba, dia hanya mengamati dan melihat gerakan bibir mereka berbicara.

"Bagaimana? Aku akan mengembalikan semua perusahaan yang kubeli padamu, asal kau menikah denganku." Ucap Karin.

"Dan tentu saja, gadismu ini menjadi milikku, sepertinya aku jadi benar-benar menyukainya." Ucap Kiba sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Bisa memilih?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku…tidak sudi menerima apa yang telah kalian rebut." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura merasa tertusuk hatinya, maksudnya dari kalimat itu, untuk perusahaan keluarganya, atau dia juga termasuk, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Aku akan merebut kembali semuanya dengan kekuatanku sendiri, dari perusahaan keluargaku…sampai gadis yang sangat kucintai…sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan menemui kalian." Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan mereka.

Karin memandang sosok Sasuke dari belakang dengan tatapan sedih, lalu dia mulai berteriak.

"TIDAK BAGUSKAH AKU UNTUKMU? APAKAH AKU KURANG UNTUKMU, SASUKEEEE!" teriak Karin sambil menangis.

"Yang Sasuke sukai bukanlah fisik, Sasuke mencintai orang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu, kau mau bilang kalau kaulah yang pantas untuknya?" bentak Karin pada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bilang aku pantas untuknya, tapi aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pantas untuknya." Jawab Sakura.

Karin sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura, mereka sama-sama wanita, tapi kenapa Sakura lebih tabah darinya, padahal Sasuke baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan menunggu dimana Sasuke merebutku kembali, dan kau.." ucap Sakura pada Kiba. "Bawalah aku kemanapun kau mau, aku tidak peduli, karena sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke."

"Jangan kau pikir dengan kau berbicara seperti ini, aku akan membebaskanmu, kau, akan tetap ikut bersamaku." Bisik Kiba di dekat telinganya.

Shikamaru mengamati dari kelas, dan dia tersenyum seperti tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Begitu Sasuke sampai dikelas, semua orang berbisik karena kedatangan Sasuke, lalu Shikamaru tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Selamnat datang kembali, butuh bantuanku lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lihat, apa yang mereka rencanakan." Ucap Shikamaru menunjuk kearah Kiba dan Karin dibawah.

"Tidak seburuk apa yang kita rencakan nanti." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Shikamaru menatap kearah Sasuke dengan trekejut, Sasuke tidak lagi ramah seperti dulu, pribadinya kembali seperti saat sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Semuanya, tolong kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, hari ini ada berita penting tentang kepindahan teman kita." Ucap sang guru yang datang.

Entah kemana Naruto dan Hinata, mereka belum muncul dikelas, ketika sang guru mempersilahkan murid yang akan pindah masuk, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tercengang melihatnya. Sakura dan Kiba berpegangan tangan dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Kami akan pindah keluar negeri, jangan sedih yaaa." Ucap Kiba.

BRAAAAKKK

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan ,menghampiri Sakura lalu menarik tangannya, tapi tindakan itu dicegah oleh Kiba, Kiba menarik kembali tangan Sakura dengan tatapan senyum liciknya.

"Lepaskan dia." Geram Sasuke.

"Kau bilang tidak akan menemuinya sampai saat itu tiba? Kalau begitu, sampai saat itu tiba, dia milikku." Ucap Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

Dengan kencang mendorong Kiba sampai dia terjatuh, lalu gurupun memisahkan mereka, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam karena takut dengan reaksi Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku Tanya padamu! Apa kamu mau ikut dengan orang ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Sakura terdiam, dia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke dan menjawab tidak mau, tapi apa jadinya kalau dia bilang seperti itu, Kiba dan Karin pasti akan berbuat lebih kejam lagi.

"Kalau kau berat menjawabnya, tidak apa, ikutlah dengannya…aku akan melindungimu, aku akan membawamu kembali, tunggulah aku…aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang berdiri terpaku didepan kelas. Sakura melihat kearah wajah Sasuke yang sekilas tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kiba bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan menarik Sakura. "Dia akan ikut denganku apapun yang terjadi!".

"Kalau begitu, bawa saja dia." Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang, ternyata Sasuke hanya berakting marah dan menghampiri Kiba serta mendorongnya jatuh agar bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Sakura, agar Sakura tidak merasa bersalah atau khawatir, Sakura memandangi sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menoleh kemudian tersenyum seolah mengatakan _'Jangan khawatir.' _

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar. "Kiba, aku akan ikut denganmu, akan kuturuti kemauanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

Dia berani mengambil keputusan itu karena tahu, Sasuke akan melindunginya, Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sasuke yang berjalan kembali ke kursinya, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain, dan seolah menandakan, perang telah dimulai.

* * *

chapter depan sepertinya bakal saya update lama, maaf yaaah...=_= saya sengaja update 3 chapter ini secepatnya, soalnya mulai besok saya kembali sibuk kuliah, hehehehehee...

konfliknya ngga ngebingungin kan? maaf yah kalo kurang jelas, dan maaf kalo Sasuke dan Sakura belom balikan...tapi setidaknya mereka udah tahu alasan masing-masing dan percaya satu sama lain...^^

okee segitu aja duluuu..

sampai bertemu minggu depaan...

luv u...

makasih reviewnya yaaaahh...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Suasana yang mungkin biasa bagi semua orang, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata dan Naruto. Dengan kepergiannya Sakura dari sisi mereka, semua terasa hampa, Ino dan Hinata selalu makan berdua dengan wajah murung, Sasuke yang kembali menjadi dingin seperti dulu, Shikamaru dan Naruto selalu berusaha menenangkan Sasuke apabila dia lepas kendali, karena sejak Sakura tidak ada, Sasuke seperti tidak ada yang mengontrol.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sendiri dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang ingin menghampirinya.

"Ayo cepaat, dia sedang sendiri tuh." Dukung teman-temannya.

"Tapi…Sasuke kan sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura." Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Kamu lupa kalau Sakura sudah 1 tahun pergi dari sini? Ini kesempatan bagi para wanita yang mengincarnya, ayo sana!" dorong salah satu temannya.

Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk mencegat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan, begitu berada di hadapan Sasuke, wanita itu memberikan sebuah rajutan syal yang sangat bagus.

"Ng…S…Sasuke…terimalah ini…aku…"

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke berjalan mengabaikan wanita itu, wanita itu sangat sedih sekaligus kesal karena dicampakkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Tolong lihatlah akuu! Sakura sudah meninggalkanmu! Dia pasti telah melupakanmu! Aku mencin.."

"Bicara satu patah kata lagu kuhabisi kau!" geram Sasuke sambil mendorong wanita tersebut ke tembok, lalu Sasuke melepaskannya dan meninggalkannya.

"Gilaaa, bahkan dia tidak segan terhadap wanita, cucu Yakuza memang hebat." Bisik seluruh murid si situ.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempatnya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Heii, Sasuke…aku dengar kau berbuat kasar lagi yah." Ucap Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus memandangi langit di luar jendela. Shikamaru dan Naruto saling pandang, dulu beberapa hari setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke tidak seperti ini, dia masih normal seperti biasa, tapi, Sakura, sejak pergi dia sama sekali tidak mengirim kabar pada Sasuke, tidak ada kabar, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Ino yang sedang berada di taman sekolah sedang membicarakan Sakura.

"Sudah 1 tahun yah." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, aku kasihan pada Sasuke, tapi aku yakin Sakura tidak apa-apa." Kata Ino.

"Oh iya, tentang rencana yang Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto jalankan itu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan hasilnya." Jawab Ino dengan percaya diri.

Sepulang sekolah., mereka berlima berjalan bersama keluar gerbang, dan mereka melihat ada wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Dia lagi? Tidak kapok yah," ucap Ino.

"Biarkan saja, jangan dihiraukan." Kata Shikamaru.

Merekapun melewati wanita itu dengan santai, tapi tidak bagi wanita itu, wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasukee!"

Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung menghindar dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah temui aku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa? Sakura sudah tidak ada, kenapa kamu belum bisa juga melihat aku?" teriak wanita itu.

"Karena Sasuke memang tidak mencintaimu, sadarlah, lagipula apa kamu bahagia kalau memang Sasuke bersama denganmu tapi cintanya untuk Sakura? Sadarlah, Karin!" bentak Ino.

Omongan Ino benar-benar membuat Karin tersadar akan jauhnya dia untuk menggapai Sasuke.

"Aku…aku mencintaimu…Sasuke…" ucap Karin.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, seharusnya kau berbahagia kalau Sasuke bahagia, kalau kau tidak bahagia atas kebahagiaan Sasuke, itu namaya hanya nafsu belaka!" ucap Hinata.

Hinata belajar banyak dari sifat Sakura dulu, dan kali ini dia ingin Karin juga seperti itu.

"Aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Karin. "Sudah melewati kesabaranku, perbuatanmu, dan perbuatan Kiba…tidak akan kumaafkan."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian, begitu pula yang lainnya, Karin hanya bisa berlutut karena lemas, dia tahu akibatnya pasti akan sangat fatal, apalagi Sasuke yang melakukannya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang berada digenggaman Kiba.

"Pakai!" bentak Kiba.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pakai cincin itu! Tidak akan pernah!" bentak Sakura kembali.

"Kalau kau terus membantah, aku tidak akan memukulmu!" ancam Kiba.

"Membunuhku pun tidak apa! Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus menjadi tunanganmu!" jawab Sakura.

Kiba terdiam memandang wajah Sakura yang ingin menangis, lalu dia mendekati Sakura dan menghela nafasnya.

"Selama dalam setahun ini, tidak adakah aku di hatimu?" Tanya Kiba, kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Tidak, maaf…aku hanya mencintai Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

Jawaban itu membuat Kiba risih dan kesal, Kiba yang awalnya membawa Sakura hanya untuk balas dendam pada Sasuke, tapi selama 1 tahun ini, Sakura selalu tabah dan tegar, itu membuat Kiba menjadi jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kalau secara halus aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka terpaksa kulakukan itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Hah?" Sakura terbingung dengan ucapan Kiba.

Lalu dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kiba menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar Kiba lalu membantingnya ke kasur.

"Kyaaaa! A…Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Sakura dengan panic.

"Aku akan membuat Sasuke tidak menginginkanmu lagi." Ucap Kiba membuka dasi dan jasnya.

"Ti…tidak…ja…jangan…" pinta Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Kiba yang menyerang Sakura.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! KIBA! AKU MOHON JANGAAAN…" teriak Sakura yang berontak, tapi kiba sangat kuat sehingga rontaan Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa.

"TIDAAAK! SASUKEEE! SASUKEEEE! TOLONG AKUU!" tangis Sakura.

PRAAANG

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke. _'Sakura…sabar, sebentar lagi…aku akan menolongmu.'_

"Oh iya, Sasuke, kapan kita akan beraksi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sabar, aku butuh bantuan kakek untuk bagian itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menangani masalah seluruh keuangannya, bahkan sekarangppun kita bisa merebut semua milik kita kembali." Ucap Itachi.

"Sabar kak, jangan terburu-buru, aku ingin dia merasakan kejayaannya sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

Sementara itu, Karin yang baru sampai dirumahnya.

"Karin..Kariin…" panggil sang Ayah.

"Iya yah?" sahut Karin.

"Kariin, maaf…maafkan aku…." Ucap sang ayah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Ayahmu…tiba-tiba semua perusahaan yang kita bangun dari dulu bangkut, kita kalah di permainan saham, kita kalah telak." Ucap sang Ibu.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" kata Karin tak percaya.

"Dan lagi, kerugian kita 2 kali lipat dari kekayaan kita, akhirnya semua perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut, dan ayah tidak bisa diterima di perusahaan manapun." Ucap sang Ibu.

"K…Kenapa?" Tanya Karin dengan ekspresi sedih. "Siapa…siapa yang membuat kalian seperti inii?"

"Saat ayah lihat di daftar list pemegang saham terbesar, ayah melihat, nama keluarga Uchiha yang paling besar, bahkan melebihi keluarga Inuzuka." Jawab sang ayah.

"APAA?" Karin berteriak kaget. _'Kalau begitu, sekarang Kiba…bagaimana dengannya?'_

Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan laptopnya masing-masing.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka strategimu sangat hebat, Shikamaru." Puji Itachi.

"Hehehehe, biasa saja, ini semua usul dari Sasuke." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu, Sasuke…kapan kau mau menjemput Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan masih dengan laptop dan kacamatanya dengan wajah serius. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan berbicara.

"Kak, aku ada permintaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apapun untuk adikku." Kata Itachi.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kemenangan Uchiha di dunia saham, dan beberapa hari itu juga Karin berhenti mengunjungi Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba saja Karin memunculkan dirinya lagi di depan Sasuke. Kali ini bukan dengan wajah ramah, tapi dengan wajah marah.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sinis.

Karin berjalan kearah Sasuke dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Aku paham perasaanmu sekarang, aku hanya ingin menamparmu! Aku akan pindah ke tempat kakek dan nenekku, berkat kamu, kami jatuh miskin!" ucap Karin dengan ketus.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memandang Karin dengan tatapan benci.

"Lalu, ini…ucapan selamat atas kemenanganmu." Kata Karin melempar amplop pada Sasuke. "Dalam hal ini, mungkin kamu menang, tapi kau kalah dalam hal lain."

Begitu mengucapkan hal itu, Karin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke utnuk selama-lamanya, begitu Sasuke membuka amplopnya, Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sasukeee, sedang apa kau di depan rumahmu sendiri?" sapa Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Ino.

Tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ingin membunuh itu, mereka berhenti berbicara, kemudian Ino melihat Sasuke sedang menggenggam beberapa foto, dengan keberanian yang sangat tinggi, Ino perlahan mengambil foto tersebut untuk dilihatnya bersama yang lain.

Ternyata ekspresi yang lain tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Sasuke.

"S…Sakuraa?" kata Hinata tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…Sakura tidak mungkin begini." Kata Naruto.

"Ya, dia tidak mungkin…dia sangat mencintai Sasuke." Ucap Ino.

"Kalian lihatlah ekspresi Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru menunjuk ke semua foto itu. "Wajahnya sangat terpukul, tidak ada ekspresi dan matanya sembab, menurut kalian, kenapa dia begitu?"

"Kiba…" ucap Sasuke.

"Ha?" yang lainnya menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"AKAN KUBUNUH DIAA! PASTI DIA YANG TELAH MEMAKSA SAKURA! KUBUNUH DIA…KUBUNUH DIAA!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke tenaaang! Kita pikirkan cara lain" cegah Shikamaru menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" kata Itachi

"Kak, Itachi…lihat ini." Ucap Ino memperlihatkan foto-foto itu pada Itachi.

"I…ini…"

"Ya, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kita susul dia." Ucap Itachi.

"Kak, aku minta padamu, tentang kemarin yang aku bicarakan, lakukan sekarang, saat ini juga, lalu, biar aku saja yang menyusulnya sendirian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu sendirian?" bentak Ino. "Kau pikir yang khawatir dengan Sakura hanya kamu?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah sahabatnya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita semua akan pergi menyusulnya." Sambung Naruto.

"Kali ini kita yang akan menyelamatkannya." Ujar Hinata.

"kalian…." Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat mereka begitu semangat. "Terima kasih."

"Waah, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasiih." Ledek Ino.

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke karena malu.

"Baiklah, kami langsung pergi, kak…tolong tangani urusan disini." Pinta Sasuke.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Itachi.

"Shino.." panggil Sasuke.

Shino pun muncul dengan mobil yang sudah biasa mengantar tuannya itu kemana-mana, mereka pergi ke tempat dimana keluarga Uchiha memarkir pesawat pribadinya. Lalu Itachi yang masih berdiri menelepon kakeknya yang sudah pergi dari rumah itu.

"Halo, kek…ya aku butuh bantuanmu, sekarang juga, ceritanya panjang, ini demi adikku tersayang…ya, Sasuke dan Sakura…ok, terima kasih kek." Ucap Itachi dan menutup teleponnya, sebelum Itachi pergi, dia menggenggam kencang dan membuang foto yang terlihat Sakura yang sedang memakai gaun sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan disebelahnya, Kiba yang sedang merangkul pundaknya tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan, kemenangan dipihaknya.

* * *

huaaaaaa, maaf yah kalau chapter ini pendek, chapter depan mungkin udah tamat...maaf yah nunggu lama...=_=

yap...aku mau ngerjain tugas lagi, heheheheheee...

thank u reviewnya yaaaaah...^^


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Dalam suasana yang ramai, Sakura mengasingkan diri kembali ke kamarnya, acara pertunangan yang tidak resmi antara Kiba dan Sakura diadakan di sebuah hotel, Sakura yang sangat tertpuruk kembali ke kamarnya seorang diri, tentu saja Kiba tidak membiarkannya.

"Lihatkan? Sudah setahun, dia tidak kunjung datang menyelamatkanmu, bahkan sampai detik kau menjadi tunanganku, menyedihkan." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura tidak meladeni omongan Kiba, dia hanya duduk di kasur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Berhenti menangis!" bentak Kiba sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kamu begitu jahat…bukan salah Sasuke ibumu tewas, kenapa harus aku yang jadi korbannya…" ucap Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis teus menerus, sebagai laki-laki yang mencintainya, Kiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Andai saja kau bukan kekasih Sasuke, andai saja kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, kita pasti bisa bahagia berdua." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan pelukan Kiba, dia sudah lelah, menunggu Sasuke yang tidak kunjung datang, dia juga sudah pasrah.

'_Sasuke…kenapa kamu tidak menjemputku…kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku…kenapa…aku benci…aku benci padamu…aku benci padamu Sasuke…kau membohongiku'_

DEG

"Sasuke ada apa? Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Ino yang melihat wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba tegang.

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu tentang Sakura? Sabar… sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kata Ino menenangkan.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih tetap menangis dipelukan Kiba dia menangis sampai tertidur.

Kiba memandangi wajah tidur Sakura yang polos, dia membelai pipi Sakura yang lembut itu dengan jari-jarinya.

'_Maaf Sakura.'_

"Akhirnya sampaaaaaaaai" teriak Naruto di bandara.

"Naruto berisik!" tegur Shikamaru.

"Shino, tolong lacak sinyal Sakura." Perintah Sasuke.

"Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa melacaknya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku bisa, karena kumasukan alat pelacak di gantungan handphone Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

Semua tercengang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, entah dia overprotective atau memang sengaja memasang alat pelacak. Ketika Shino membuka laptopnya, dia mencari sinyal dimana Sakura berada, dia mencari dan terus mencari sampai akhirnya dia menemuka sebuah cahaya pink berkedip-kedip di sebuah hotel.

"Tuan Sasuke! Aku menemukannya." Lapor Shino.

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri langsung menghampiri Shino dan berlutu disamping Shino.

"Dimana lokasinya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Didaerah hotel ini," jawab Shino sambil menunjuk arah hotelnya di laptopnya.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru, Naruto, kalian ikut aku…Shino kau kawal Ino dan Hinata menuju hotel itu, kita berpisah dari sini." Perintah Sasuke,

"ROGER" jawab semuanya.

Sasuke mengambil alih mobil yang sudah disiapkan disana, dia melaju dengan kencang, sehingga Shino yang berada dibelakangnya juga harus mengimbangi kekencangannya.

"Sasuke gilaaa..~~" ucap Hinata sambil memegangi sabuk pengannya.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, tapi sangat disayangkan, mereka terjebak sebuah carnival yang sangat ramai, sehingga mereka harus memotong jalan.

"Ng…" Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat saat itu, adalah Kiba yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Kata Kiba. "Begitu menangis, kau langsung jatuh tertidur, tapi percayalah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ya, aku percaya" jawab Sakura, dan itu membuat Kiba terkejut. "Karena, saat kau menyerangku, kau tidak benar-benar menyerangku, bahkan kau menghentikan seranganmu, disitu aku berfikir, sebenarnya kau orang yang baik;"

"Tch..BAGAIMANA BISA KAU PUNYA FIKIRAN BEGITU TERHADAP ORANG YANG TELAH MENCULIKMU!" bentak Kiba dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahahahahaa, Kiba kau maluuu." Tawa Sakura membuat Kiba kaget, ternyata Sakura bsia tertawa secantik ini, selama setahun dia tidak pernah melihat Sakura tertawa seperti ini.

"D…Diam!" bentak Kiba.

"Hihihihi." Sakura terdiam, dan menundukkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Hei." Panggil Sakura dengan posisi yang masih seperti itu. "Apa kau pikir aku menyerah saja? Berhenti berharap Sasuke akan datang untukku."

Kiba yang awalnya sangat ingin membuat Sakura menderita, kini entah mengapa dia ingin memberi dukungan untuk Sakura, ingin mengatakan, 'jangan menyerah', atau 'tetaplah percaya', tapi ucapan itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Ya, menyerahlah." Ucap Kiba dengan wajah serius, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kiba dengan wajah yang pilu.

"Menyerahlah…aku akan membantumu melupakannya…" ucap Kiba yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa depresi, kecewa dan sedih, menerima perlakuan Kiba yang lembut ini, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, hingga akhirnya Sakura dan Kiba berciuman dengan sendirinya. Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka akan menerima ciuman dari pria selain Sasuke, tapi begitu Kiba memasukkan lidahnya, Sakura teringat wajah Sasuke dan berusaha mendorong Kiba, tapi Kiba gtidak membiarkan itu. Selagi mereka berciuman.

BRAAAK

Bagi Sakura, tindakannya yang tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa jatuh ke neraka ketika melihat siapa yang mendobrak kamarnya saat itu, dia melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ngos-ngosan dengan keringatnya yang sangat deras. Mata Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang, Sakura seperti bukan melihat Sasuke, karena saat ini ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar berbeda, begitu dingin dan amat menyeramkan. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke berlari menghampiri Kiba dan menarik bajunya, dia lempar tubuh Kiba ke lemari dan ketika Kiba terjatuh, dia menduduki tubuhnya lalu memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Sasuke! Sasuke jangaaan!" teriak Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Pegangi dia! " bentak Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan, Shikamaru dan Naruto menahan Sakura agar Sasuke bisa leluasa menghabisi Kiba.

Shino, Ino dan Hinata meng hack seluruh system hotel dan mereka lah yang membantu Sasuke menerobos seluruh pengawal Inuzuka, karena Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia membawa beberapa oengawal Uchiha yang sangat tanggung. Ino dan Hinata bergegas mengejar Sasuke ke lantai atas. Begitu mereka sampai disana, mereka melihat Sakura yang dipegani oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru, dan lebih parahnya, Sasuke menghajar Kiba habis-habisan.

"Wajah ini yang sudah memandangi Sakura selama setahun!" ucap Sasuke sambi mendaratkan satu pukulan.

"Tangan ini yang sudah menyentuh Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil memelintir tangan Kiba kebelakang.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Lepaskan Sakura!" bentak Ino dan Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Ino, kau tidak mengerti situasi laki-laki disini, wanita tidak boleh ikut campur!" bnetak Shikamaru kembali.

PLAAAK

Ino menampar Shikamaru dengan kencang. "Lepaskan Sakura!"

Dengan pelan dan terkejut karena telah ditampar, Shikamaru melepaskan Sakura, begitu pula Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata dengan serius.

Kemudian Ino dan Hinata memegangi Sakura dengan lembut, lalu Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih dengan posisinya mengeluarkan pisau dari kantungnya.

"Dan ini, yang telah mencium Sakura! " teriak Sasuke mengayunkan pisau kedalam mulut Kiba.

"TIDAAAAAAK" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan memegangi lengan yang tangannya menggenggam pisau.

"Jangan…Sasuke…aku mohon…itu bukan salah Kiba." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tertahan gerakannya karena genggaman Sakura yang lumayan kencang. "Apa maksudmu bukan salah Kiba."

Sasuke melepaskan Kiba dan mengangkat Sakura bangkit, sehingga posisinya sekarang Sakura berada didepan wajah Sasuke yang sedang emosi itu. Sakura menatap wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

"Kau tahu! Betapa lamanya aku menunggumu! Betapa kesepiannya aku tanpamu! Kau bilang kau akan menjemputku! Tapi aku menunggu selama setahun kau tidak kunjung datang! Aku kesepiaan! Makanya aku dan Kiba…"

Belum menyelesaikan omongannya, mulut Sakura terkunci dengan mulut Sasuke, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan sangat kasar.

"Mph…Tidaak!" dorong Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah berpaling padanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau sedang emosi! Pulanglah." Ucap Sakura yang menghampiri tubuh Kiba.

Melihat Sakura yang akan menghampiri tubuh Kiba itu membuat Sasuke makin panas, Sasuke mengambil sebuah vas bunga dan dipukullah kearah kepala Kiba, cemburu membuat Sasuke gelap mata, sehingga dia tidak sadar, bukan Kiba lah yang dia pukul, melainkan Sakura, gadis yang sangat dicintainya, semua sangat terkejut oleh tindakan Sasuke.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Hinata dan Ino.

Sasuke yang akhirnya sadar karena teriakan para wanita melihat Sakura yang tergeletak pingsan karena dikepalanya penuh darah.

"Kau gilaa! Memukul pacarmu sendiri! " ucap Kiba.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil Ino mendekati tubuh Sakura.

"Jangan goncangkan tubuhnya! Jangan melakukan apa-apa pada tubuhnya!" cegah Shikamaru.

"Hah, bagaimana perasaanmu Uchiha? Membunuh kekasihmu dengan tanganmu sendiri, setelah ini, aku akan mengusirmu dari rumahmu!" bentak Kiba dengan wajah yang babak belur.

"Sayang sekali Kiba, untuk hal itu, kami sudah bertindak lebih lanjut, semua perusahaan yang kau beli, kami sudah rebut kembali, saat ini Kak Itachi dan kakek sedang mengurusinya disana, dan kamu sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang, kau bangkrut." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan surat-surat bukti perebutan kembali perusahaan.

Kiba sangat shock mendengar berita ini, ternyata selama ini Sasuke tidak bsia menjemput Sakura bukan karena melupakan Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura berada di genggaman Kiba, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga dalam setahun dia bisa membalikkan keadaan dengan sangat sempurna, Kiba berlutu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku kalah." Ucap Kiba

Hotel itu telah dipenuhi oleh pengawal Uchiha, dan semua sepakat tidak aka nada yang menceritakan kejadian ini pada massa, demi kebaikan satu sama lain, Sakura pun dibawa kerumah sakit yang ada di sana, dia mendapatkan 5 jahitan dikepalanya. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura, sehingga setelah membawa dan mengetahui Sakura baik-baik saja, dia kembali pulang sendirian tanpa teman-temannya, juga tanpa Sakura di sisinya.

* * *

maaf banget yah, aku sengaja ngebuat chapter ini sedikit supaya bisa di split menjadi 2 chapter, hehehehehe...

chapter depan akan aku publish hari kamis, okeeeeee...

terima kasih dukungannya yah,,

the next chap will be teh last chap...

luv u...mmuuuaaahhhh!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saat itu yang terpikir oleh Sasuke adalah, sosok Sakura yang jatuh karena pukulannya, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu dari benaknya, memukul wanita yang sangat dia cintai, benar-benar membuatnya sangat terpuruk. Sasuke pulang bersama Shino yang menemaninya. Shino melihat tuannya melalui kaca spion, dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar seperti tidak ada nyawanya.

"Tuan Sasuke." Panggil Shino. "Kita sudah sampai."

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, bukan karena tidak mendengar, tapi malas merespon.

"Tuan Sas…"

"Iya aku tahu." Potong Sasuke yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan bertemu dengan kakaknya di ruang tamu, ketika Itachi ingin menanyakan dimana Sakura, dari belakang Shino memberikan tanda agar tidak menanyakan apa-apa dulu terhadap Sasuke, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Shino, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Begitu, kenapa Sakura melindungi Kiba? Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan itu semua." Ucap Itachi.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih berbaring dirumah sakit memikirkan dimana Sasuke berada, kenapa Sasuke tidak menjenguknya.

"Sakura." Sapa Ino yang datang membawa bunga bersama Hinata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sangat baik." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Kiba sudah pulang bersama keluarganya, dia mengaku kalah terhadap Sasuke, dan dia berjanji tidak akan menemuimu lagi, dia juga menitipkan maaf untukmu, katanya dia tidak berani menemuimu." Ucap Ino sambil meletakkan bunga di samping meja Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

"….. aku tidak tahu, dia tidak menemuiku, memang saat itu, aku sangat marah padanya,dan aku…"

"Sakura." Potong Ino. "Apa kamu tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan selakma setahun ini? Kenapa dia tidak cepat-cepat menjemputmu?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino, dia meneteskan air matanya dengan deras, dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto, mereka memeras otak mereka untuk merebut apa yang telah hilang, dan Sasuke pribadi, dia ingin balas dendam pada Karin dan Kiba karena telah mempermainkan hubungan kalian, kau tahu betapa menderitanya Sasuke tanpamu disisinya?" selagi Ino berbicara, Sakura tetap terus menangis.

"Dan juga." Sambung Hinata. "Sasuke selalu menangis sendirian saat dia dikamarnya, dia selalu menyebut namamu dengan suaranya yang bergetar, Sakura…pikirkanlah, apa yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil menangis, lalu kedua sahabatnya itu memeluk Sakura untuk menenangi Sakura.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kediaman keluarga Uchiha berisik seperti biasa karena ada sang kakek disitu, sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk berbicara, dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi tertawa seperti biasa. Karena dia merasa risih, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar rumah.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia meneruskan jalannya, saat ini, tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh Sasuke adalah, pantai dimana hubungannya dengan Sakura hancur, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali kesana, padahal tempat itu adalah tempat yang membuat Sasuke mempunyai memori yang buruk, Sasuke berjalan sangat pelan, dia berjalan melewati tempat-tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Sakura, perlahan ingatan tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura seperti flashback dikepalanya, bayangan Sakura muncul di benaknya, dan itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke pantai saat sunset tiba.

Begitu Sasuke tiba di pantai itu, dia mengingat kembali kenangan saat Sakura meninggalkannya sendiri, pemandangan sunset yang indah, namun menyakitkan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memandangi luasnya laut, sambil memandangi gantungan handphone yang mereka beli saat kencan mereka.

"Aku tidak mennyangka tempat yang kamu pilih malah tempat yang mempunyai kenangan buruk." Ucap seorang wanita dari belakang Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menoleh, tidak, dia tidak perlu menoleh karena dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik dari suara yang indah itu, ya, dia adalah Sakura, gadis yang sangat Sasuke cintai.

"Aku memaafkanmu, dan aku harap…kau juga memaafkanku…tapi percayalah, dari dulu sampai sekarang, yang kucintai hanya kamu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menetes ditangannya yang sedang melingkari tubuh Sasuke itu.

"Aku… aku hampir membunuhmu… aku…"

"Sasuke, itu bukan salahmu, itu salahku…aku ingin kita lupakan semua kejadian itu." Ucap Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lalu Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sakura yang sangat dia rindukan, begitu Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tersenyum, Sasuke langsung mengubur tubuh Sakura di pelukannya.

"Aku… sangat merindukanmu…" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga." Balas Sakura.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat, awal mula pemandangan sunset dipantai itu mempunyai kenangan buruk, kini telah terganti menjadi memori yang sangat indah.

"Akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali." Ucap Hinata.

Hinata, Ino, Naruto, dan Shikamaru mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, merekalah yang mengantar Sakura ke pantai untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ino, kenapa saat itu kau menyuruhku melepaskan Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena, wanita tidak ingin pria yang di cintainya menjadi pembunuh, kalau aku ada di posisi Sakura pun, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, iya kan Hinata?" kata Ino.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, begitu ya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kalau aku jadi Sasuke pun, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dia." Kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berada di rumah sakit, karena aku merasa aku tidak pantas menemuinya." Ucap Naruto.

"Hhhh, perasaan wanita dan pria itu memang sangat bertolak belakang yah." Kata Ino.

"Hn…" Shikamaru memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berpelukan.

"Heeeiiii! Kalian berduaaa! Mau sampai kapan berada di dunia milik sendiriii! Ayo kesiniii! " teriak Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah mereka yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Mereka? Kenapa ada disini? Ah, kenapa kamu tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehehe, aku mencarimu, berkat Shino, dia juga menaruh pelacak di gantungan handphonemu." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya aku kalah padamu." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Iya dong, kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Kata Sakura dengan sombong.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Sakura, begitu Sakura sadar, Sasuke bersiap untuk menyerangnya, Sakura berlari untuk menghindari Sasuke.

"Hahahahhaa, kamu tidak akan bisa menangkapkuuuu" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menerkam Sakura dan mengambil tangan Sakura, lalu memasukkan sesuatu di jari Sakura, begitu Sakura melihat.

"Sakura, saat sudah dewasa nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura melompat memeluk Sasuke, dan menjawab lamarannya itu. Mereka terus dalam posisi berciuman sambil berpelukan.

"Pasangan bodoh." Ucap Ino yang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berposisi seperti itu.

Akhirnya malah mereka yang bergabung dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka bermain di pasir pantai dengan suasana sunset yang indah. Sampai pada akhirnya 5 tahun berlalu, suasana pantai yang tadinya sunyi itu kini berubah menjadi sangat ramai.

"Sasukeee! Sedang apa kau! Ya Tuhan, kenapa malah duduk disini?" ucap Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke duduk didalam tenda dengan wajah tegang.

"N…Naruto, aku benar-benar gugup." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau gugupkan? Ini kan saat yang kau nanti-nanti! Ayo keluar." Ajak Naruto.

"baiklah baiklah." Jawab Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di tenda lain.

"Sakuraaa, waaaah kau cantik sekaliii." Puji Hinata.

"Te…terima kasih, Hinata." Jawab Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Ayo kita keluar," ajak Hinata.

Sakura keluar dengan wajah tersipu, dia melihat di sekelilingnya sudah ada banyak orang yang datang, ramai sekali pantai ini hari ini, Sakura melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedang berdiri, bersiap membawa Sakura ke stage utama.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Ya, sangat gugup." Jawab Sakura.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak menyangka, kau akan lepas secepat ini, tapi aku bahagia untukmu." Ucap sang ayah.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat dimana pria yang dicintainya menunggu, ketika sampai pada tenpat tujuannya, dia melihat Sasuke berdiri memakai tuxedo putih, dia berdiri dengan gagahnya, juga dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke, dan mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi istrimu dalam keadaan susah, senang, sakit maupun sehat?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi suamimu dalam keadaan susah, senang, sakit maupun sehat?"

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, dia teringat semua kenangannya bersama Sasuke dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, kenal, bertengkar, pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cintanya di hutan, sewaktu Sasuke sakit, saat Sakura diculik oleh Sai, saat di taman bermain, saat berkunjung kerumah, saat berpisah selama setahun, dan terakhir saat Sasuke melamarnya di pantai.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Sakura

"Dengan begini, tukarkan cincin kalian, dan kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian."

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum, mereka memasangkan cincin di jari masing-masing dan akhirnya berciuman dengan lembut.

"Whoaaaaaa! Selamat yaaa Sasukeee."

"Selamaat yaaa Sakuraaaa."

Dan mereka semua menikmati suasana pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura di pantai itu, Sakuralah yang meminta pada Sasuke agar pernikahan mereka bertema beach party, lalu tiba saatnya Sakura melemparkan bunga pada para pengunjung.

Semua pengunjung wanita berkumpul di tepi pantai, Sakura berdiri diatas kapal pesiar, karena ketika Sakura melempark bunga itu, pengantin baru itu akan langsung pergi bulan madu memakai kapal pesiar itu. Begitu semua sudah berkumpul, Sakura melemparkan bunganya kebawah, tapi dengan ajaibnya, bunga itu terbelah menjadi dua, dan para pengunjung tidak ada yang mendapatkan bunga itu, karena bunga itu mendarat di pangkuan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Waaah, aku melemparnya kejauhan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahhaa, biar saja, sekarang, itu urusan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini." Ucap Shikamaru menyerahkan bunga itu pada Ino.

"Te…terima kasih." Jawab Ino dengan wajah tersipu.

"Hinata, saat ini aku hanya bisa memberimu bunga ini, tapi suatu saat nanti, aku pasti memebelikanmu cincin yang indah, dan akan kuilingkari di jari manismu." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata.

"Iya, akan kutunggu." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Semua berdiri untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang kapalnya sudah berjalan untuk berlayar. Semua berakhir dengan bahagia, asal ada kesabaran dan ketulusan untuk orang yang kita cintai, pasti akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

THE END

* * *

HUAAAAAH... tamaaat, ngga terasa udah taman, chapter 20 pula...ckckck...

maaf yah kalau endingnya g sesuai dengan kemauan kalian, but... ini ending yang udah kusiapkan saat cerita ini kubuat...maaf yaaah...

makasih juga atas dukungan kalian selama ini, review-review kalian bener2 bikin aku semangat update terus...

sampai jumpa di fict ku berikutnya yaaah...

semoga ngga bosen baca fict-fict ku...

luv u all...mmmuuuaaahhh!


End file.
